Tale of The Fallen Prophets
by ASGeekery
Summary: A tale of three immortal witches, trusted with the task to take down the demonic threats that threaten their modern world. Features love, great loss, epic battles and flared tempers. Also features aspects of Supernatural, Sanctuary, Charmed, Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
1. Introduction

You would think that at the age of seventeen, a normal college girl would have been would have been enjoying her birthday. You would think that but Aliasmos Helena was no normal college girl, she was raised to be a nerd in every way, to make matters worse she had also been trained to think like a soldier as well. But this girl, well those who dared to call her a girl found that on her seventeenth birthday she would come to know something that could have cost her everything that made her who she was. She surrounded herself with a very unhinged group of friends, they would argue, insult each other and occasionally either punch or slap each other depending on the situation but they were all outcasts and formed their own group, each specialising in their own field of studies.

As the years ticked by the group slowly drifted apart but they never forgot each other, Aliasmos refused to ignore her calling and kept to her studies within the magical arts as well as physically training her body with a combination of martial arts and kick boxing. She did everything she could to lay low but that didn't stop the creatures of darkness hunting her down for the bounty that was slowly climbing higher and higher within the demonic community, forcing Aliasmos to hide injuries from her friends and family and over time became quite ill.

Thankful as time went on her lifestyle changed, however it wasn't in the positive way as her first explosive relationship ended with her body broken, then the second blessed her with two wonderful children but left her mind broken while the third one made her wonder if she would ever find love due to the things due to who she was and the things she wanted to achieve in life. Granted her ties to magic and her fighting spirit were broken but shards of it still remained as she tried to repair her world.

With a combination of intense psycho therapy and medication she slowly got back onto her feet and being a young mum she soon found herself with a few very good friends who kept her grounded and gave her nights off so she could meet a man who was slowly but surely was repairing her heart, a heart that at one point belonged to him, even if she wasn't allowing herself to admit it to the world the moment they started to speak again.

As time went on the two talked more and more through either social media or over a quiet dinner as Alan and Nicole either had a sleepover at a friend's house or stayed with their grandparents that weekend. They may have spent nine years apart but if you were ever to see the pair together you would think they had always been a couple, as they knew what the other was thinking, they finished each others sentences and when Sean's brain was having a moment of meltdown, Aliasmos was able to step in and speak for him, when she was in a foul mood all he had to do was to place a gentle kiss on her cheek and hold a fag before her eyes and it instantly calmed her down. Aliasmos knew Sean was almost too good to be true from her eyes and she started to wonder if he was too good to be true, they spoke to each other everyday either via text messages or over the phone, even if it was to tell each other how they felt and he even held her hand during a few sessions of therapy, allowing him to hear for the first time just how traumatic their time apart was for her, he hated the fact that they hadn't spoken for such a long time as he felt guilty that he couldn't protect her from the abuse that was inflicted upon her and he finally started to see a woman, rather than the menace he had met while they were at college together.

They may have only been dating for a few months but you could tell that they had known each other for a long time as their relationship appeared to be well established from the outside, Sean got on well with both of her children and he helped Aliasmos to cope with Alan's learning difficulties, while he helped Nicole embrace her inner performer and watched her perform lead roles in school plays as well as encouraged her to attend ballet and tap lessons.

On her twenty seventh birthday, Aliasmos chose to celebrate it with her close friends and family around her. Her dear fried Kate made a point to stay the weekend before which meant her and Sean were able to get to know each other due to their mutual love of theatre, then her parents and brother arrived, closely followed by Aliasmos' lifetime friend James, who she had known each other since they were very young. Dave and Michelle came over with their daughter Olivia, which meant the girls could play together leaving Alan to be with the grown ups.

A knock at the door interrupted the grown ups talking about various geek based debates

''You have got to be joking'' sighed Aliasmos as she recognised the red haired woman and a tall dark haired man with a bag slung across his chest standing at her front door

''I take it you remember us then'' the hair head replied

''Of course I remember you Rayne'' Aliasmos barked

''It's good to see you again mum'' said the tall dark haired man as she embraced Aliasmos for a hug

''You too Forge'' she smiled

''Is everything alright love?'' asked Sean as he slowly made his way to the front door

''Everything is fine love, I want you to meet my sister Rayne and my son from a previous life Forge''

''What?'' he asked

''You guys should come in so we can explain a few things to everyone otherwise this will confuse the hell out of them'' she said as she opened the door wider to allow the guests inside

''Alright then'' said Rayne. ''As long as we all get out of here before it gets dark''

''I take it there's a legion of the way to claim the bounty'' responded Aliasmos

''Of course'' replied Rayne in a cheeky manner. ''Sneaky arseholes finally found you''

''Mummy, who this?'' asked Nicole

''Mummy?'' asked Forge as his eyes went wide in shock

''Yes, you have a little brother and sister'' smiled Aliasmos as she picked up her daughter , which meant Nicole was able to wrap her arms around her mother's neck and snuggle into her cheek

''I'm confused'' said Aliasmos' mother

''Mum, this is weird. I swear Gaia is here with us'' said Forge as he wondered into the living room and got a good look at Aliasmos' birth mother

''No offense but you do look like Gaia'' said Rayne as she sat next to Aliasmos' mother and directly spoke to her

''I'll take that as a compliment'' said Cathie a little nervous by the new comers

''Rayne, Forge. I want you to meet my partner Sean, my parents Robin and Cathie, my brother Kai, my good friends James and Kate, Dave and Michelle and their daughter Olivia. This is Nicole and my son Alan is with my mother. Everyone I want you to meet my sister Rayne and my son Forge who I knew from my fist lifetime''

''My head is spinning'' said Kai

The sisters begun to explain the current situation, Aliasmos spoke of how she was once immortal but she got sick of that life and asked to be made mortal in order to take a break from the world constantly needing her to fight some magical war or take on very dangerous missions due to her skill set and experience within the magical community. Ever so often Forge would jump in and explain how times had changed as well as how the demonic community had evolved and grown stronger since his mother and aunt went underground to either train or make a fresh start for themselves.

''We should go the sun is beginning to set'' said Forge

''Agreed'' said the twins

Forge reached into his satchel bag and pulled out several devices and handed them round

''What are these?'' asked Nigel

''These are mini teleportation devices that will take you all to our base'' replied Rayne

''Which base are we going to again, I've lost track of how many we've had and lost over the years'' asked Aliasmos as she was gently attaching one to her young son

''Atlantis'' smiled Rayne

''Your joking?'' asked Aliasmos

''No home is all up and running again, what do you think I've been doing for the last ten years'' said Rayne almost offended

''Hey I helped'' barked Forge

''True, as did Gaia'' said Rayne

''Wait Gaia is at base?'' asked Aliasmos once she switched on the device her young son was fascinated with

''Yeah'' smiled Rayne

''Right looks like everyone is switched on lets get you guys out of here, so I have some room to gather and clean this place out'' replied Forge

'Thanks Forge''

The group were engulfed in a bright blue light apart from Forge, who stayed behind in order to gather his mother's things as well as the belongings of his younger siblings.

''Welcome'' smiled a women wearing a white coat and silver coloured hair

''Gaia'' beamed Aliasmos as she jogged over to hug the older woman

''It's good to see you again child'' said Gaia

''Everyone I want you to meet my spiritual mother, Gaia''

''Welcome all'' replied Gaia

''Now I understand what Forge meant'' said Cathie as she approached the women who was the spitting image of each other.

''We shouldn't get too close otherwise we'll find ourselves merging and right now is not the best time for that'' replied Gaia as she let go of Aliasmos and took a few steps back

''Alright then'' nodded Cathie who also took few steps backwards

Gaia turned to everyone else in the large circular room

''Seeing as your all very close to my daughter, Aliasmos. I feel I must tell you that you are all welcome to stay for as long as you wish but only if you are willing to help my girls fight in the coming war''

''How long do we have before it gets really bad?'' asked James who seemed to be the only one unphazed by the whole situation

''Gabriel, is that you?'' asked Gaia as she pulled away from Aliasmos and stepped a little closer to the young man

''I prefer the name James these days'' he replied as he crossed his arms

''Hold on...'' said Aliasmos in a very confused state. ''My lifetime friend, also known as my army buddy, who I've known since we were six is actually Gabriel, as in my second in command battle angel Gabriel when we were in the celestial realm back in the day?''

''Yes'' replied Gaia

''Sorry Twinkle Toes, I was sworn to keep this secret from you until you discovered it on your own''

''I need a very strong drink'' she said as her eyes went wide

''First we should get the children into the incubation tanks'' said Rayne

''Agreed'' smiled Gaia

''Wait incubation tanks?'' asked Aliasmos

''Yes, seeing as you'll be fighting a war, there won't really be time for you to be a full time parent as well so Forge designed several tanks that with an influx of magic will accelerate the aging process of any child until they hit the age of ten''

''That's not scientifically possible'' said Sean

''Scientifically it's not possible, but with the help of magic anything is possible, you can all learn new skills here in very little time'' replied Gaia

''It means you can become a pilot, Dave and Dad could become blacksmiths if they wanted. Kai you can access to any firearm you wanted and even have specialised combat training so once this war ends you could use that knowledge to be a stunt man, you as well Kate'' pleaded Aliasmos as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette

''Those things will kill you'' barked Nigel

''Not here they won't, I can cure any disease or illness as well as give your body the immunity to even more'' smiled Gaia

''You could cure my Crohns?'' asked Sean

''Yes and reverse any surgery you've already had'' smiled Gaia

''Where do I sign up?'' he replied

''Does that mean you could help my husband as well?'' asked Cathie

''And find out why I'm unable to have more children?'' asked Michelle

''Yes to all, however I will insist that I will only help those of you who choose to stay here'' said Gaia with a new sadness

''I do like the idea of being a blacksmith'' smiled Dave as he threw his arm around his fiancé

''Being a pilot is a dream of mine'' nodded Sean

''So you'll stay?'' asked Aliasmos

''and leave you to fight whatever wants your head alone, you can count me in love'' he replied with a grin as he kissed his girlfriend then stole a puff of her cigarette

''We're in'' agreed everyone

''I need some back up down here'' called a voice over the computer system

Rayne ran over to the computers and picked up the headset

''Forge what's going on down there?''

''A scout party is here and I'm not equipped to take them out''

Rayne and Aliasmos exchanged a look

''We're on our way just hang on''

Gaia clicked her fingers and handed over a set of blades to Aliasmos and a bow with a quiver full of arrows to Rayne.  
''Happy hunting girls'' she smiled

Rayne reversed the teleportation, Aliasmos was instantly fighting against two demons leaving Rayne to stand back and take out those who were charging towards her sister.

Aliasmos spun round thanks to a backhand from a gauntleted demon

''Son of a bitch'' spat Aliasmos as she found herself lying face down on the floor

She rolled over and threw her legs out of get herself back on her feet, then punched the guilty demon in the face, unfortunately for Aliasmos all it did was annoy it more as it snarled at her.

''Shit'' she hissed, as she was forced to parry a downwards swing from a rusty broadsword which forced her onto her knees

Rayne could see that she was struggling against this particularly stubborn demon, so she made a point to fire an arrow at it's exposed neck, Aliasmos rolled out of the way just as the demon crashed into the ground dead.

''Are you alright?'' asked Rayne as she jogged over

''Yeah, just beginning to remember how much it sucks to be both mortal and this out of shape'' she panted

''Forge'' shouted Rayne

''Yo'' he replied as he poked his head round the badly damaged front door

''Looks like I'm not getting my deposit back'' hissed Aliasmos

''Are you guys alright?'' he asked

''Yeah just a loss of my dignity and a few scratches here and there'' hissed Aliasmos

Rayne turned around to see that some of the cuts were oozing a little too much for her liking

''We should get you back to base, Forge have you transported everything here?''

''Yeah I've got everything that was here, I was in the process of removing mum's DNA sequence from the property so she couldn't be traced''

''Awesome''

''Als?''

''I'm fine Red'' said Aliasmos as she tried to stand up but her sight was blurred and her head was spinning

''Oh shit you aren't immune to their weapons right now'' said Rayne as she rushed over to her sister and made sure she gave her a quick examination when she realised just how ill her sister was becoming she draped her sister's arm over her shoulder's then grabbed the back of her trousers to make sure she stayed close by.

Rayne and Forge both found themselves holding Aliasmos up as the three of them teleported back to Atlantis

''Gaia'' called Rayne. ''It's Als, she was caught by a demonic blade and it's poisoning her''

''Shit'' shouted Sean as she followed Gaia to the small group and helped carry her to the medical bay


	2. Former Glory

As she was rushed towards the medical bay, her vision was becoming more and more blurred but she knew she was in serious trouble as she could hear everyone around her panicking, she felt no strength within her even as she felt Gaia's healing hand on her side where she had suffered a deep significant cut.

''Forge get your brother here now'' shouted Gaia

''Shit'' he shouted then went running off

Gaia and Rayne worked frantically as they set up a special tank to place Aliasmos into as her condition was getting worse. Sean helped Rayne to place Aliasmos in the tank as well as put an oxygen mask on her as Gaia was preparing various injections to place into her arm

''Incoming'' shouted Forge

Rayne looked at the floor to see two circles appearing on the ground, Rayne pulled out her bow, as Forge ran into the medical bay as he loaded one gun and passed it to Sean then loaded the other one for himself

''I'm not sure about this'' said Sean clearly nervous about the firearm in his hands

Before Rayne or Forge could say anything two figures appeared in the room, both Forge and Rayne raised their weapons and aimed them at the women dressed in red

''Now Rayne is that any way to treat your aunt?''

''I won't let you take her Luithia'' Rayne barked back

''Rayne, if I was to take Aliasmos I would have brought my scythe with me'' Luithia responded calmly

''Bullshit''

''Rayne, stand down. My sister is telling the truth'' interjected Gaia

''I still don't trust her'' said Rayne refusing to lower her bow

''You never did child'' Luithia smiled

''We needed Cronos to heal his mother, so why have you come?'' asked Gaia

''To make a deal'' she answered

''We don't make deals with the devil herself'' barked Rayne ready to release her arrow trained at her aunt's forehead any moment

''This one you will like, as long as Aliasmos stays alive during this war then Cronos will be free from the deal his father made with me''

''What?'' shouted everyone

''You heard me'' smiled Luithia

''What if she dies before that?'' asked Sean

''Then she will become my personal bounty hunter and servant''

''Make the deal'' muttered Aliasmos

Sean dropped the pistol and pressed his hands against the tank

'''She can't be serious'' spat Rayne

''Rayne make the deal, Cronos can help us win this war'' she said as she slowly opened her weak eyes

Rayne closed her eyes and almost hissed to herself about the situation they were faced with

''Red, we need all the help we can get. Make the deal with Luithia'' muttered Aliasmos once again

''Deal'' said Rayne

''Very well. Cronos you are free from pour agreement as long as your mother lives''

With that Luithia disappeared, Cronos went straight to work using his gifts to heal the frail women it the tank. Two hours later she was finally released after her vitals stabilised themselves, allowing Aliasmos to be released from the tank and placed on a simple bed, however she still had with various machines hooked up to her to monitor her, to keep an eye on her vital signs, as Sean pulled up a chair and refused to leave her side which meant Cathie was forced to bring him a meal, which allowed her the chance to see what sort of condition her daughter was really in.

''How is she?'' asked Cathie

''Her son Cronos brought her back from the brink of death from what I can get my head around plus Gaia has cleaned the wounds and used an antidote to cure most of the poison but her body needs time to work through what's left of the toxins'' replied Sean

''I'm sure she'll pull through, she always does''

''You sure, she isn't as strong as she use to be''

''She's stubborn, she won't give her body a choice in that matter'' smiled Cathie

''That is true'' he smiled

Sean grabbed the glass and took a quick drink, however Aliasmos begun to stir

''Ouch'' she cringed as she moved her hand to her side. ''Do I want to do what I did to myself this time?'' she cringed

Sean put his glass down and rushed to her side as he helped her to sit up on the bed, while Cathie told the others that Aliasmos was awake

''How are you feeling?'' he asked

''Exhausted, I forgot how much energy it takes to kill a single demon'' she laughed

''Well it has been nearly a hundred years since you last killed one'' mocked Rayne

''That's not entirely true'' Aliasmos cringed as she leaned forward with various leads still attached to her

''What?'' barked Gaia

''My last demon kill was when Nicole was two weeks old'' Aliasmos cringed

''That explains a lot'' muttered Gaia

''Care to explain?'' dared Rayne

Aliasmos couldn't help but chuckle to herself which got her several strange looks from the crowd

''I was cut a few times in that fight as well, which totalled me. What Gaia is suggesting is that the poison has been in my system for so long the demons in the area thought of me as one of them'' finished Aliasmos

''Oh shit'' said Rayne

''That explains why we couldn't get a firm hit on your location'' muttered Forge

''Yep'' sighed Aliasmos

''So what now?'' asked Sean

''I need to reclaim my former glory'' said Aliasmos in a bitter fashion

''Als, what are you planning?'' suggested Rayne

Aliasmos wobbled off the bed, making sure that Sean was by her side to keep her steady

''Red we both know what I need to do'' ordered Aliasmos as her and her sister begun to have a staring contest. ''There's no other way'' she replied then turned to Gaia. ''Gaia I demand the Purge'' said Aliasmos as she tried to take a few steps away from Sean

''That will kill you'' shouted Rayne

''I can't allow you to demand that'' said Gaia firmly

''Gaia, we both know I cannot fight a magical war if I'm still mortal, I need to go through with this'' said Aliasmos

''Mum...'' spoke Forge

''I love you Forge but you can't do or say anything that will change my mind, we all know that we don't have enough time for me to take down the seals placed on me or train my body to be as strong as I use to be''

''She's right'' said Cronos

''It'll kill her'' barked Rayne

''I can't let you do this Ali'' pleaded Sean

''I've made up my mind'' shouted Aliasmos. She closed her eyes in order to calm her temper. ''Gaia, I will only say this once more. I demand to go through the Purge''

Gaia closed her eyes and took a deep breathe

''Are you aware of the risks that surround going through the Purge?'' asked Gaia calmly

Everyone wanted to protest against this but Gaia managed to silence them as she raised her hand

''Yes, I know that if I fail to slay my demons of self doubt they will end my life'' replied Aliasmos with no emotions as she took a few more careful steps away from Sean

''Very well'' bowed Gaia, who clapped her hands together and revealed the Purging chamber

''Good luck'' said Gaia

''See you on the other side'' said Rayne who clearly had tears in her eyes

''You've got this mum'' half smiled Forge

''Ali'' called Sean, who walked over to Aliasmos and wrapped his arms around her then kissed her on the lips. ''You better come back''

''I'm not planning on going anywhere for a while''

''Then you are ready for your journey child'' bowed Gaia. ''May your spirits guide you back to us''

Aliasmos nodded then entered the chamber, the doors closed behind her so she took off her cloths and tossed them into the fire, she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, then she entered the circle and allowed a golden light to surround her.

She looked around and noticed deceased family members surrounded her in a ghost like state.

''Aliasmos, the Fallen Prophet. You stand before us to reclaim yourself to your former strength and status within the magical world to what end?'' asked an elderly women

''I stand before each and everyone of you so I can be made immortal again, otherwise the coming war will consume everything in it's wake'' Aliasmos answered making sure she stayed firm

The group of elders around her clapped their hands, bright yellow lights escaped their ghostly forms and started to surround Aliasmos' naked form. She looked down to see a dark brown leather started to wrap around her hands and legs, she was also given a leather halter top. Next she was given a green short sleeved medieval dress, that had a large hood but left her upper back exposed. Finally she was given steel plated boots and small section of steel plates that covered her shoulders.

''Will you fight?'' they asked

''Until my dying breathe'' she answered

The ghosts nodded and Aliasmos found herself holding her double bladed staff, one half had a blue gem inserted in the middle of the double axe like ends while the other was bare.

''Then fight Prophet'' they ordered

Aliasmos found herself surround by hounds that looked like death themselves, she stabbed her staff into the ground causing a blue dragon to appear from her gem

''Will you help me Sha-na-kai?'' asked Aliasmos

The blue dragon wrapped itself around the woman, Aliasmos felt a new strength within her as she set her arms and consequently her staff on fire and started to fight the hounds in a way she hadn't used for longer than she cared for, she started to understand just who she was and how she could change the fate of the world. As each hound was slaughtered they turned to dusk which re-entered the various spirits forcing this change within the Fallen Prophet, once the fight was over she slowly turned around to look each spirit in the eye to almost dare them to put her through hell just to show them who she had always been and who she was always going to be

''Well done child'' spoke a women

''What now?'' asked Aliasmos

''You need to meet your former selves'' an elderly man spoke

Aliasmos closed her eyes then found herself in a clearing, she slowly turned her body as women wearing various historical clothing walked out of the treeline and formed a circle around herself.

An angelic like figure approached Aliasmos, wearing pure white and the brightest silver armour she had ever seen, her wings were on display and she was holding the same weapon as Aliasmos.

''Do you know who I am?'' she asked

''Yes, you are the former version of myself when I was Admiral Commander Helena of the Silver Wings'' she replied

The woman closed her eyes as she turned to dust before Aliasmos, then the dusk of the figure merged with Aliasmos giving her a set of pure white wings and giving her brighter armour.

An slim figure wearing very revealing purple cloths then stepped forward

''Do you know who I am?'' she asked

''Yes, you are my former self when I was the High Priestess honouring the Egyptian Goddess Shekmet as well as the first Queen of the Amazons'' Aliasmos responded

The woman closed her eyes as she too turned to dusk which slowly merged with Aliasmos, causing her green dress to be a little more revealing and reduced the amount of leather armour she wore. She opened her eyes to see her hair was different shades of reds and purples and far longer than it had been previously.

Two women stepped forward, one was wearing a very revealing pink dress, while the other was wearing a bronze battle bra, that was covered with a dark cropped hoodie, and a matching skirt that was layered alone with slits.

''Do you know who we are?'' the two women asked

''Yes, you are the Olympian goddesses Athena and Aphrodite, the goddesses of love and war''

''Then why do you need to know us?''

''I need to understand battle and the beauty of it and those around me'' she answered

The woman wearing the battle bra turned to dust, Aliasmos closed her eyes and something in her woke up, she could strategies any situation and remembered just how graceful she was on the battlefield

''You didn't answer me?'' Aphrodite barked

''If I'm honest I'm not sure why I need to remember you''

The cheerful expression of the goddess changed in a heartbeat and Aliasmos watched as she slowly transformed in the creature known as Medusa, then she attacked the warrior before her.

''Shit'' snapped Aliasmos as she spun on her heel

She split her staff in order to counter the snakes attached to the creatures head, she was slowly chipping away at the snakes but they were coming back, she knew she had to end this fight after she hissed at three snake bits. Thanks to her previous life of being a battle angel, Aliasmos flew high into the air and spun her staff round, creating a huge fireball, once she couldn't contain it any longer she grabbed it in her fists and slammed her body into the ground right on top of the mythical monster. Once the battle was over the creature turned back into the goddess. Aliasmos walked over to her once she dropped her staff and knelt before the blonde haired women.

''Do you know why you need me?'' she wearily asked

''I'm sorry I don't'' replied Aliasmos

''I am your confidence and the beauty that you've always had''

''I don't need those things''

''You already have the beauty but the confidence you need relates to the battlefield and how you felt when you were called to duty'' the goddess smiled then closed her eyes as she too turned to ash and merged with Aliasmos

As the day went on she found she could answer the repeated question by her former lives, as slowly but surely she was turning into the person she needed to be and gaining the knowledge she had locked away.

Once she was back to her former glory Aliasmos found herself in the golden sphere once again, surrounded by the very same spirits that had surrounded her when the interrogation begun

''Will you fight to save this world?'' asked an elderly man

''With all my might''

''Will you do what needs to be done to save the cosmic universe'' asked an elderly woman

''Whatever it takes''

''The you are ready''

Aliasmos found herself kneeling on the floor still wearing her new cloths and armour, she couldn't help but smile as she looked up to see the doors to the purging tank slowly open. The medical labratory was slowly being filled with smoke, no one knew what had happened to Aliasmos, until they heard a set of heavily plated footsteps walking out of the hidden chamber

''She's back'' smiled Forge

''And better than ever'' smiled Aliasmos as she removed the hood that covered her face, with the hand that wasn't clutching her sacred weapon

''I certainly have a type'' muttered Sean as he took in what his girlfriend was wearing

''Care to tell me how much it hurt?'' dared James

''Nope'' smiled Aliasmos

''Thanks''

Everyone begun to walk into the common room, where the others were waiting for some news. Anything to keep their worried minds at ease, that was until the new version of Aliasmos walked into the room with a huge smile of her face.

''Now that is the mother I remember'' said Cronos

''It's good to see you as well''

''I take it you have all your gifts back?'' dared Rayne

Aliasmos took a few steps away from her friends, then set herself on fire and opened her wings

''Damn''

''Holy shit you got them back'' barked a very surprised Rayne

''Oh yes'' said Aliasmos in a victorious way

''Damn, now I know I need a purge'' sighed James

''Well there's a few things I need to do before you do something stupid'' smiled Aliasmos

''No you don't'' sighed Rayne

Aliasmos placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled

''We should take a few steps to the sides of her'' smiled Rayne

''Why?'' asked Cathie

Before the immortals could answer everyone heard what they could only describe as a stampede traveling through the underwater complex, Aliasmos had a huge smile on her face and was clearly braced for a serious attack of some kind.

In the blink of an eye a blur of black, white and blue barrelled into Aliasmos causing her to slide across the granite floor, Aliasmos opened her eyes to see that she was now sat on the floor, with a snow leopard, a black dog and a blue dragon in her lap giveing her affection in their own hyperactive way.

''Calm down guys'' Aliasmos giggled

At her words, the snow leopard, the black dog and the blue dragon all took a step back and glared at her

''Wait where's Fluffy?'' asked Aliasmos

She felt a tap on her earlobe, she turned her head to see a black window spider sitting on her shoulder

''There you are sweetheart'' she beamed, then lifted her hand and allowed the deadly spider to walk onto her palm.

''You have a pet black widow spider?'' said a very shocked Cathie

''She's harmless and she's actually my familiar'' she replied

Aliasmos stood up and brushed off the vast amounts of fur with one hand

''You can hold her if you?'' said Aliasmos as she gently put her flat hand in front of her mother

''Can I?''

''Fluffy, this is my birth mother'' she said to her spider. ''My mum thinks your beautiful and she really wants to say hi''

Cathie took a carful step forward and put her hands together so they were connected to her daughters

''It's alright'' Aliasmos said

The pair watched as Fluffy raised one leg and turned to face her mistress, Aliasmos nodded that it was safe allowing Fluffy to have the courage to take a few more steps. Fluffy circled on Cathie's palms in a carefree manner, allowing Fluffy to now be face to face with her

''You truly are beautiful'' meowed Cathie

Fluffy got a little excited by Cathie's comment as she then raced up the older women's arm in a spiral then eventually settled on her shoulder, allowing various grey strands on hair to drap over her

''She likes you'' smiled Aliasmos

''Really?'' asked Cathie as she slowly turned her head to see just how settled the spider had made herself

''Yeah she only does that with'' she replied. ''Now let's get you to meet everyone else''

Aliasmos bent over and gathered the other three familiars in her arms

''Everyone these are Cerbie my hell hound, Eric my Snow Leopard and Aithutha is my dear dragon, guys I want you to meet my friends and family. Now who wants to say hello first?'' she asked her familiars

As always Cerbie was eager to say hello to everyone as he started to jump up at everyone for a pat on the head, Aithutha took to the air and started to circle Cathie as well while Eric gave everyone a distained look and snuggled into his mistresses arms.

''I should warn you guys if they press their forehead into yours it means they want you to hear them'' said Aliasmos as she placed Eric back on the floor

''Hell hound?'' asked Sean who had been sat on the floor making a real fuss of Cerbie

''Yeah, I have a special gesture for all four of them which can force them to be their full size when we're in battle''

''Your joking?'' asked Cathie as she was admiring Aithutha

''No, Cerbie heel''

Cerbie turned his head to face his mistress, them rolled over so he was back on his feet then marched over to his mistress. Aliasmos clicked her fingers, causing Cerbie to grow to a huge size to the point he could easily be used as a mount for war. He stopped looking cute as two more heads grew from his broadened shoulders.

''Awesome'' said Sean as he slowly approached the war hound

Cerbie bowed his heads and allowed Sean to place his hand flat against the middle head

''He likes you'' said Aliasmos as she leaned against her dog with her arms crossed

''I'll take that as a compliment'' he laughed, Cerbie begun to try and play with the pilot in his gigantic form, which was a little too much for Sean, however Aliasmos thought it was adorable. What really surprised Aliasmos was that Cerbie decided to press his forehead into Sean's

''Wow'' muttered Aliasmos

''I like you as well'' said Sean as she started to scratch the dog's belly

Aliasmos clicked her fingers once again allowing Cerbie to transform into his small size once again

''Can I learn that trick?'' asked Sean

''No'' said both Cerbie and Aliasmos

''It's so weird being able to hear him'' said Sean in a state of panic

''How big do the others get?'' asked Nigel almost too afraid of the answer

Aliasmos called over the other familiars, Fluffy was a little reluctant to move but her mistress managed to convince her to move in the end. One by one she did a different gesture for each familiar, Eric snarled at everyone in his large form which didn't move Cathie in the slightest if anything it just encouraged her more to try and make friends with the moody feline, Aithutha bowed her head as a sign of respect but spoke openly to everyone, which made everyone's heads spin. Finally Fluffy managed to scare every man in the room due to her size, once she had grown to her full size Nigel was lying on his back slowly backing away in a state of panic causing Aliasmos to openly laugh at her father's fear

''Who's a gorgeous girl?'' said Aliasmos in a baby tone to calm down the giant black widow spider by stroking the side of her head

''Wow'' said Cathie as she slowly approached the spider

''I've had Fluffy the longest out of everyone here, we've been through a lot together'' said Aliasmos as she kept stroking the spider's head

''Remind me again why you called her Fluffy?'' asked James

''Because she isn't'' said Aliasmos as if it was nothing

James couldn't help but laugh at his dear friends remark with his arms crossed

''So what's the plan now?'' he dared to ask

''I only have one thing that I need to do'' she smiled

Aliasmos closed her eyes and in a blink of an eye she vanished

''Fantastic she remembers that trick'' muttered Forge

Before everyone could ask questions the ground started to shake

''Forge?'' barked Rayne

''Don't look at me it's mum, she's in the engine room'' spat Forge as he started to fiddle with the computers to see what his mother was up to

''What the hell is she doing there?'' shouted Sean

Rayne's eyes went wide

''Oh shit'' muttered Rayne who turned around and started to head off towards the engine room

''What the hell?'' shouted James as she started to chase with the others not far behind

''Stupid cow is trying to collapse the world pillars'' barked Rayne

''That's suicide, she'll tear this place apart'' said Forge

Everyone soon found themselves in the engine room and in the center was a large column that seemed to have no way in or out

''We need to get her out of there'' said Sean as he tried to catch his breathe

The ground started to shake more causing everyone to lose their balance

''Damn it strap yourselves in if we survive this it's going to be one hell of a ride'' replied Forge as he grabbed a chair and used the five point harness to make sure he wasn't going anywhere

''What's the worse case scenario?'' asked Nigel

''Worse case, mum tears this place apart while she tried to take out the pillars, allowing Atlantis to surface'' replied Forge

''Best case?'' he asked

''That stupid bitch restores magic to the world and makes everyone here with abilities more powerful'' finished Rayne. ''Als, let me in'' shouted Rayne as she tried to band on the cylinder for attention

Aliasmos emerged and grabbed her twin sister then went back in

''What the hell?'' shouted Rayne as she collapsed to her knees as if she was going to throw up

''We need to pour our magic into the engine to take out the world pillars''

''Oh sure let's nearly kill ourselves for more power'' replied Rayne

''Not only will this make us more powerful but it'll settle a debt I made to save Mooshka''

''What?''

''I was the one who made the deal with the Fae, in return they need the world pillars to be collapsed as their homes are being destroyed and they don't have the magic to protect them any more.''

Rayne rubbed her forehead in annoyance

''What can I do to help?'' she finally asked

Aliasmos put her hands in front of Rayne and silently asked her to hold hands as they were to combine their magical energy in order to complete their task. They could feel their heartbeats were in sync as they held hands and they could no longer feel the old steel floor under their feet, soon they found themselves spinning the air in time with the engine causing Atlantis to shake more and more.

''I did say this was going to get rough'' said Forge

''I hate rollercoasters'' cringed James

''Your not the only one'' said Sean who looked rather green in the face

They could hear Atlantis struggling to surface as the whole structure creaked and groaned as they twins worked hard to focus on their task, Rayne's hair was lose while Aliasmos' face was contorted in sheer concentration.

Finally it was over, everyone unstrapped themselves as a panel of the metallic structure slid upwards exposing two very tired girls.

''Well that was easier than I expected'' replied Aliasmos

Once the girls smiled towards everyone they both collapsed to the floor.


	3. Alligences

Two days after taking down the world pillars Aliasmos woke up in what appeared to be her own room, she looked around to see that her bedroom was overlooking the rest of the room, she turned her head to the left and noticed a set of double doors that lead to a walk in wardrobe, and to her left was a bathroom, she hesitantly got out of bed to discover her four familiars were sharing her bed which made her smile

''Still faithful I see'' she laughed softly as they slowly woke up as well

Aliasmos got out of bed after gently moving Eric so he now had all of her pillow then grabbed a fluffy pink dressing gown, then she started to walk around and noticed she had everything she needed in her room, a kitchen so she could cook her own meals, a television and games console in case she wanted to give herself a break. She couldn't help but admire the vast collection of tank tops as she tried to get dressed and went down the spiral staircase, underneath the balcony was a desk with various painting supplies as well as a bookcase full of books and empty filofaxes so she could work on various projects in between training and missions. Next to the desk was a massive tropical fish tank which Aliasmos couldn't help but smile at.

Before she headed to the common room where everyone else was she stood a long strolle around the complex to get a feel for her new home, she loved the library and noticed some of the books ancient which would help her with her studies then she wondered to the gym, she looked around and couldn't help but smile at just how well equipped it was, there was a boxing ring. She bend over to step inside and she immediately noticed the locks being put onto her gifts.

''A boxing ring that cancels magic'' she smiled as she tried to conjure a fireball

She took a walk around the rest of the room to see multiple treadmills so she could bring her familiars in with her to make sure they could keep up with her, ropes to practise her upper body strength, the walls themselves seem bare in comparison but she could do a little wall climbing on the opposite wall if she wanted to. She couldn't help but smile wondering just how much time she would spend there. After a while she wondered what everyone else was getting up to so she decided to find her way to the common room. Once there she went to the fridge and got herself a drink

''Hey guys, have you seen this place it's amazing'' said Aliasmos

''Hey twinkle toes, I was starting to think you were never going to wake up'' smiled James

''You know me, I need to catch my sleep when I can. Hey Gaia, why does the boxing ring cancel magic?''

''So you don't accidentally punch someone in the face with a fire balls while your practising your unarmed skills'' smiled Gaia

''Cool'' smiled James

''Why do you call mum twinkle toes?'' asked Cronos

''Because she's as subtle as a sledge hammer'' interjected Sean who had moved to give to wrap his arms around his girlfriend

Everyone burst out laughing which caused Aliasmos to cringe as she took a seat next to James and playfully punched him in the arm

''That hurt'' he hissed as he rubbed his arm

''It's what happens when you mess with a demi-god'' she replied innocently

Cathie brought over a plate for Aliasmos

''Don't ever scare us like that again''

''I'm not promising that'' she cringed

''Great looks like my stress levels will be climbing'' said Sean

''Thanks for the lack of faith darling''

''Any time'' he smiled

Aliasmos tried to give him an evil glare but his cheeky smile ended up making her smile instead, so she snuggled into his side allowing him to drape an arm over her at the table

''Trust me when I say that is not the most stupid thing mum had done'' smiled Forge

''I don't want to know'' replied Nigel as he picked up his mug and took a deep drink from it

''But Forge it's how your mother does her best work, by nearly getting herself killed'' replied Rayne sarcastically

''Name one time?'' asked Aliasmos almost insulted by what her magical family were suggesting

''Merging your soul with Amber's'' said Rayne

''Trying to fight God'' said Gaia

''Trying to kill the Gray Father'' said Forge

''Trying to kill Satan'' said Cronos

''Other than trying to take on Lucithia I don't see how doing those things was stupid'' said Aliasmos

''You nearly died'' they all shouted

''And...''

''Oh my god you really do have a death wish'' said James

''You're saying that like it really surprises you, how many times did you have to help me lie to my mother about how I injured myself?'' she asked looking at James

''You what now'' shouted Cathie

''Oh shit'' both James and Aliasmos said at the same time

''That's enough now'' smiled Gaia

''Seeing as your awake we should get you back into action'' said Rayne

''I need to take a few days off before we start training'' said Aliasmos

''She's right Rayne'' interjected Gaia.

''What about Malekith?'' said Rayne

''He'll show up when he has no other options'' spat Aliasmos as if he meant nothing to her

Rayne was about to pursue the argument more but a small beep appeared on the computers, which Forge quickly silenced

''What was that about?'' asked Aliasmos as she slowly sat up

''Oh just a distress signal, Rayne asked me to ignore them'' said Forge

Aliasmos stood up and walked over to the computers to check it out for herself

''Ok Forge can you double check the facts for me and make sure it's legit, I'll check it out''

''Not a problem'' he beamed

''You can't be serious'' shouted Rayne

''We're at war, we need all the allies we can get'' said Aliasmos a little confused by her sister's outburst

''We have everyone you need right here''

''No we don't Rayne, your missing half of the people I wanted here not to mention Rikku and her soul mate'' shouted Aliasmos

''You told me that she forgot us'' said Cronos as he now joined the argument as Gaia watched intently

''You know what I'll deal with this mess later, right now I need to save some werewolves'' said Aliasmos in frustration

''I'm going with you'' said Rayne

''Not this time, you have to stay here'' barked Aliasmos. ''Forge how's well are we stocked on silver weapons?''

''There's some but not many, you know silver is a bitch to work with''

''Forge just answer the question, please'' she sighed

''There's three daggers and enough bullets for two magazines'' replied Forge as he spun round on his chair which stopped him from doing what he needed to do

''That will have to do, can you and Cronos sort it all out for me. If their being hunted by demons I'll need some normal gear as well?''

''Yeah sure mum'' nodded Forge

Aliasmos jogged off towards her room and changed into a black tank top and a pair of dark blue jeggings as she didn't feel ready to wear her signature battle armour just yet. She grabbed a pair of black converse then jogged back into the living room where Forge already had some weapons laid out on a table for her which she started to attach as he informed her of the situation

''Ok the situation is that there a group of werewolves hiding in a cabin within the black forest, I can't be sure but it seems someone called Edward is there is among them'' said Forge

''He's still alive'' said Aliasmos as she put on her daggers belt

''Yeah and he's asked for sanctuary not only for himself but for other werewolves who have survived''

''Do we know why they need sanctuary?'' asked Aliasmos

''All I managed to decode from the message was that the bride wants to combine werewolf blood with demonic blood''

''Do we have any information on how many survived?'' asked James as he was looking over the map

''Unfortunately not, the message was cut short probably out of desperation to stay under the rador. The bride must want this keep as quiet as possible'' responded Forge as he was clutching a small tablet

''Things can never be straight forward can they'' said Aliasmos

''The demons hunting them haven't found them yet but they can't hold forever, the co-ordinates are already punched in'' said Forge

''I'm as ready as I'll ever be'' said Aliasmos once she grabbed a pistol and loaded it with a magazine of normal bullets, making sure a magazine full of silver billets was close at hand

''Happy hunting'' said Forge

Aliasmos knelt down on the pad, then nodded to Forge who was sat at the computer terminals, she closed her eyes and found she was now standing in a forest, in the distance she could hear footsteps of something on a hunt. She slowly started to walk in the direction of the cabin.

She found she was able to take out a few demons with stealth kills thankful she wasn't alerting them to her presence as she wasn't in the mood to take out several scout parties at one, nor was she equipped to take on such a task. In the distance she could see the cabin and knew the demons were closing in fast. She stood up from her latest kill and jogged towards the cabin.

Aliasmos took a deep breathe then walked inside, making sure she proved she wasn't a threat as she raised her arms

''My name is Aliasmos and I'm here to get you guys out of here''

''Als'' asked a small fairy like creature

''Mooshka, what are you doing here?'' asked Aliasmos

''This was where I was banished'' she shrugged

'You better come as well, if the bride is after the werewolves here she won't hesitate to kill you and take your powers''

''Agreed'' sighed Mooshka

Aliasmos looked around the small cabin and noticed there was only Mooshka in the current room

''Where are the werewolves?'' asked Aliasmos

''Their in the back rooms, the two of them were heavily injured trying to escape''

Aliasmos gestured for her sister to lead the way to the back rooms, once she walked in the older Werewolf spun round and snarled at her.

''Edward it's alright, she's my sister and she's here to get you and Nathaniel out of here'' said Mooshka trying to calm him down

The werewolf turned back

''You must be Rayne's twin sister'' he bowed as he was slightly panting

''My name is Aliasmos and Rayne is actually back at base, she's preparing a few rooms for all of you''

''There's only two of us left right now and I'm not sure Nathaniel will make it'' he replied as he turned around and leaned on the bed his friend was clearly lying on

Aliasmos took a few steps forward and stood next to Edward and looked at the man in the bed and instantly knew who he was

''Oh Nathaniel, you should have told me you were a Lycan'' she sighed with worry

''You two know each other?'' he asked

''Yeah, he was one of my nerd friends before I remembered who I was, we've know each other since I was twelve''

Mooshka peeked out of the window and soon realised just how close the demons were

''If we're going to get out of here we have to do it know''

Aliasmos reached into her pocket and pulled out three watch like devices

''Here take these, they'll help you get to Atlantis, once you've switched it on we count to three and get out of here''

Edward put his on, while Aliasmos put one onto her friend leaving Mooshka wondering if she should stay or go

''Mooshka if you stay here Crystal will kill you and take your powers''

''I've been banished here, I can't go back'' replied Mooshka with tears in her eyes

''I may have to kill one sister during this war, I won't lose anyone to her before then. Get that mini teleported on your arm or so help me I'll knock you out and put it on you myself'' ordered Aliasmos

Mooshka clearly understood the order and put the watch on and switched it on, the front door to the cabin was smashed in so Aliasmos and Edward picked up the unconscious Nathaniel and the four of them teleported back to Atlantis where all hands were on deck

Gaia already had a bed ready for the injured Lycan and with the escort to the medication bay she and Edward took Nathaniel there for treatment

''Is it me or is that Nate?'' asked James

''Yeah that's Nathaniel'' said Aliasmos as she knelt down in order to think straight

''Als?'' asked Sean

''I'm alright, just questioning a few things about my mortal life right now''

''Als, your back'' smiled Nigel

''Yeah''

''How was the mission?'' he asked clearly knowing something was wrong with the girl he raised

''Dad, did you know that Nate is a werewolf''

''What?''

''Yeah, him and Edward were the only two survivors, I don't know all the details yet but Gaia is tending to their injuries now''

Nigel could see how distressed his daughter was so he begun to hug her, then various alarms started to go off. Forge started to type various keys at the computers

''Mum, we have an intruder''

Before Aliasmos could question her son a women with white hair with similar facial features to Aliasmos and Rayne appeared in the room wearing all black with lace. Aliasmos and James instantly drew their firearms and aimed them at the women's forehead making sure they stood between her and the rest of the complex

''What do you want Crystal?'' ordered Aliasmos

''What is rightfully mine?''

''I have no idea what your talking about''

Forge destroyed a device once he put all of Atlantis on lockdown

''Forge what's going on?'' asked Gaia

''The Bride is here'' he replied through the radio

Cronos and Gaia appeared out of thin air in the room, Cronos too aimed a gun at his aunt's head while Gaia stood behind the three defenders

''Now, now is that any way to treat family'' she smiled

''Normally no but seeing as your married to a demon who wants to destroy the world, I can make an exception'' said Aliasmos

''Dear sister, all I want are the two werewolves your harbouring and the grey father, once I have the three of them I'll leave you in peace''

''Go to hell''

Aliasmos, Cronos and James all fired at her, Crystal however stopped the bullets with her mind, then in a flash of green mist Aliasmos teleported over and grabbed her sister's shoulder and moved to a different location.

Crystal was puzzled as to why she and her sister were standing in a boxing ring, Gaia soon followed and placed a barrier around the ring

''A fight to the death'' Gaia declared

''I like the sound of that'' smiled Aliasmos

''You could never defeat me, you may have the combat skills but my powers have always been stronger than yours'' spat Crystal

''Crystal do you accept these terms?'' asked Gaia

''I accept these terms mother, once I defeat your precious Fallen Prophet, I will unleash the Grey Father and watch as he kills you''

''I'm glad you accept these terms, now seeing as I'm in a great mood, I'll let you throw the first punch'' smiled Aliasmos

Crystal couldn't help but smile as she held up her hand and tried to summon something but nothing appeared, Crystals face become distorted

''Oh no is something wrong. See in this ring magic is pointless. You see your nephew Forge is able to create and destroy magic which is why he created this magic free boxing ring and with the barrier Gaia has put around us means only one of us is walking here alive.''

''That's not possible'' spat Crystal

Crystal the threw her arms out in front of her to use her gifts once again but nothing happened

''My turn'' smiled Aliasmos

She charged forward and tried to throw a few punches, but for some reason Crystal was able to block them

''You've improved'' said Aliasmos

Crystal then head-butted Aliasmos, Forge tried his hardest to get some kind of live feed going as he was desperate to see the match as he had heard tales of his mother having to take out his aunts to protect the world but he never thought that he would be able to witness it.

''Damn it'' he barked

''What's the problem?'' asked Cronos

''I'm trying to bring up the live feed from the gym to see how mum's doing and the lockdown and shut down everything''

Cronos couldn't help but mutter something under his breathe

''How badly do you want to see the fight?'' he dared to ask

''This is mum trying to stop one of our aunts here, isn't obvious'' replied Forge as if this would be a dream come true for him

Cronos placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder and teleported the pair to the gym

''Never do that again'' spat Forge as he bent over as if he was going to throw up

''You said you wanted to see the fight'' said Cronos

''Boys leave now'' barked Aliasmos

''No way mum, we're here for you'' said Cronos

''Loyalty is such a disgusting thing, now fear is how to rule'' said Crystal as she whispered into Aliasmos' ear as the white haired woman had her sister's arms in a lock

''Bite me'' barked Aliasmos

She then swung her leg out and hooked her sister's leg allowing Crystal to be flipped over the demi-god sweating figure, once on the ground Aliasmos fell onto her chest elbow first allowing the sound of crunching ribs to echo around the room

''That has got to hurt'' cringed Forge

As Aliasmos lay on the ground panting a little Crystal tried to aim her elbow at her sister's throat, however, Aliasmos dodged it as she rolled out of the way, then flipped herself upright. Crystal however seemed to struggle to move which Aliasmos couldn't help but smile about.

''You got this'' shouted Cronos

''Now do you see what loyalty gets you, I raised these boys with my bare hands, they don't even care that your their aunt''

''And their loyalty to you will get them killed'' Crystal said as a small amount of blood trickled from her mouth

''And we would happily die'' declared Forge

''Agreed'' interjected Cronos

''I think it's time to end this, don't you?'' asked Aliasmos as she started to roll her shoulders

Crystal and Aliasmos charged each other once again, Crystal tried to make her older sister lose her footing but Aliasmos was determined to rid the world of her evil sister.

Aliasmos managed to land a painful kick to her sister's stomach, then as she was leaning heavily on the ground the older one managed to manoeuvre around her and wrapped her arms tight around her neck as she begun to squeeze the life out of her.

''Boys, I think you should say goodbye and get out of here'' said Aliasmos as she looked up to face her sons

''We're not leaving this room without you'' said Forge as he took a step forward

''She was never my aunt, as far as I'm concerned the only family that were involved in my life were, you, Rayne and my siblings''

Aliasmos couldn't help but smile at her boys, she looked at the top of her sister's head, knowing full well she would fight until the bitter end especially if it meant her husband could take full control of the world and the demonic community. Aliasmos closed her eyes and took a deep breathe and finally she was able to strangle the biggest danger in her family.

Once Aliasmos knew Crystal was dead, she released her lifeless body and allowed it to fall to the floor, Aliasmos took a few steps back then sat down.

''How do you feel mum?'' asked Cronos

''Tired'' smiled Aliasmos

''It wasn't as epic as I pictured it to be'' said Forge a little disappointed

''Thanks'' said Aliasmos almost disgusted at her son's opinion of the death in the family

''Well it was dramatic if it makes you feel better'' said Cronos

Everyone looked at the body as it started to turn to ash

''Gaia?'' asked Aliasmos as she scrambled to her feet

''Her gifts are yours'' smiled Gaia with a nod

''Now this could be amusing'' smiled Forge

Aliasmos hesitantly leaned over the gem that her sister's body had left behind

''What gifts would I be getting?'' she asked

''Telekinesis, as well as control over the air element, which would mean you could project your fire abilities'' replied Gaia

''That could be fun'' smiled Aliasmos as her eyes went wide

''Oh crap she's getting ideas'' muttered Cronos as he rubbed his face in fear

''Now that I want to see'' smiled Forge

''Your not helping'' barked Cronos

''I beg to differ, you see if I encourage mum to be destructive, I get to see and possible record awesome fights which we could show the media when they discover us'' argued Forge

''Yes because it's a great idea that the entire world has a spotlight on what we do''

''Boys'' shouted Aliasmos

''Sorry mum'' they both replied

''Look you both have good points, and I'm sorry to say this but the world is going to discover us at some point, which means we need to be ready for it, and don't forget I already have a huge target on my head which will only grow in time. Crystal's powers will help to protect me''

''What about the idea of giving them to Rayne?'' asked Cronos

''Not an option, not with how she's behaving''

''What do you mean?'' asked Gaia

''She wants this war to end too much and she's going to end up getting me killed'' answered Aliasmos

''That's true now I think about it, she doesn't want outside help'' said Forge

''Which makes me wonder how much of the magical community has she managed to piss off over the years?''

Gaia couldn't help but smile at her daughter's conclusion a gesture which clearly wasn't missed by the others in the room

''Care to share Gaia?'' asked Aliasmos

''As you know child you are classified as a demi-god, which leads Rayne to think that you don't need back up or any support, to be honest she was rather dead set against the idea of allowing your friends and biological family here in the first place and even suggested that you could kill the Grey Father once you left the Purging Tank''

Aliasmos couldn't help but sigh in annoyance

''Yeah she wants me dead'' sighed Aliasmos

''Mum?'' asked Forge

''Gaia, I would like to propose that we banish Rayne'' said Aliasmos

''You would need two other family members to agree to that before I am able to banish her''

''Great yet more family bullshit'' muttered Forge

''I'm with Mum on this, Rayne should be banished'' said Cronos

Forge looked at his younger brother and mother, granted he felt a little torn as Rayne had helped raise him but even he knew she was becoming more and more desperate and unstable as time went on and the secrets he was aware of weren't helping the choices he faced

''Agreed, Rayne should leave''

''Very well'' bowed Gaia

Aliasmos nodded at her mother then grabbed the soul gem, she could feel her body started to hum with the new powers she had inherited.

''Lets get out of here''

''Want me to take you back?'' said Cronos as he gestured towards Forge

''I would rather go with mum''

Aliasmos couldn't help but smile as she left the ring, she walked over to her oldest son and placed her hand on his shoulder, ''if you breathe out just before I teleport you won't feel sick''

Forge did as she suggested and the four of them left the gym to a chaotic common room

''What's going on?'' shouted Aliasmos

''Mooshka deserves to die'' barked Rayne

''Why, what she done that's so terrible?'' shouted Aliasmos

''Why don't you ask her yourself after all it did get her banished'' barked Rayne

''And what was I meant to do, allow Crystal to kill her and take her powers, no way''

''Then I'll do it myself''

Before anyone could react Aliasmos teleported over to Rayne and held up by her throat, for the first time since Aliasmos was back everyone could see just how bruised and battered she was.

''Gaia, care to step in before I do something I will regret?'' ordered Aliasmos

''Rayne Helena, your actions in the past months have been reckless, I declare you are to be banished from Atlantis at once''

''You can't do that to me'' shouted Rayne

''Rayne, you choose to wait until we had no choice but to grab mum when we've known for five years where she was hiding'' said Forge

''The only reason I'm here is because you needed me to make sure mum didn't die'' said Cronos

''To top it all off you expect me to win a war with no one around me to support me'' finished Aliasmos

Rayne was angry and Aliasmos knew it, however Aliasmos choose to release her sister just to see what she was going to do next. The moment she let of go of her sister and allowed her to take a step back, Rayne looked at the members of her family in disbelief of the situation.

''You can't honestly banish me, you need me too much''

''Actually your wrong, other than Gaia I am the highest ranking Celestial personnel here and yet your the one barking orders at me, you could have picked me up sooner which meant we could have saved my son from turning into the Grey Father. Every time you look at me you see a weapon don't get me wrong there are times I feel like it but times have changed as I have. You need to take a step back from this realm'' said Aliasmos calmly

''You can't be serious'' said Rayne in a panicked state

''Leave Rayne and when your not doing an impression of Crystal you can come back''

Aliasmos moved her head so she could look at Gaia and nodded at her, Gaia took a few steps forward then placed a hand on Rayne's shoulder and disappeared

''I'll grab the whiskey'' suggested Cronos

''Thanks'' said Aliasmos


	4. No Rest For The Wicked

Gaia hadn't been gone for long but when she returned she discovered Aliasmos, Forge and Cronos all sat round the table sharing a bottle of strong whiskey in silence, while everyone else sat at the table stunned by the events. Upon closer inspection upon the bottle you could see that Aliasmos and her two sons had already consumed two thirds of the bottle and the alcohol content hadn't hit them yet, just as another round of shots were about to be poured a red light started to flash in the corner of the room along with a siren.

''Damn it'' barked Forge as he stood up and jogged towards his computers, refusing to use the nearby chair

''What's going on?'' asked James

''The Bride brought her army with her'' barked Forge

They could hear things on the other side of the hanger doors trying to force them open to unleash hell, Aliasmos was still sat in her place at the table as she heaved a sigh of exhaustion.

''How long will those hanger doors last?'' asked Nigel

''As long as we need them to, hell those things could probably hold back a nuke'' suggested Forge

''How many did that sadist bitch bring with her?'' asked Aliasmos

Forge pressed a few buttons on this keyboard and brought up a live feed, then allowed the scanners in the room to do some quick calculations and their worst fears were shown

''Damn it she brought a legion'' spat Aliasmos

She looked around the room and knew not everyone could handle a legion.

''Gaia I need you to get the none combatants to the sanctuary and mention to our quests down there of our situation, Cronos I need you to grab your gear as you'll be teleporting with me, everyone else, once we've thinned out the legion Forge can attempt to unlock the hanger doors and you guys get to take out everything that tries to come through, understood''

''Als we need weapons'' said Nigel

Forge stood up and walked over to a wall next to his desk and slid across a panel, revealing a secret cache of various firearms.

''Dibs on the pistols'' said Kai almost drooling at the contents

Cronos teleported in and out of the room, holding his mother's gear

''Try to keep the fire throwing to a minimum please as there's enough getting destroyed in there'' muttered Forge as he tried to get the defence network up and running. ''Damn it response'' he barked

Aliasmos attached her gear, then looked at Cronos

''You ready?'' she asked as she drew her weapons

''We've got this'' replied Cronos as he made his double ended scythe appear from thin air

Aliasmos and Cronos nodded at each other then in a haze of green and black dust they were gone, on the other side of the hanger doors, Aliasmos and Cronos found themselves standing at the far end of the hanger.

''This could be fun'' said Aliasmos as she couldn't help but be a little nervous at the sheer volume of demons that hadn't seen the fighters enter the room

''Just think all we need to do is get their attention now'' smiled Cronos

He looked at his mother who clearly had a devilish grin on her face, then she produced a high frequency whistle from her mouth causing all ten thousand demons to turn and face the pair

''You could have given me a little warning before you caused me to go deaf'' said Cronos as he rubbed his sore ear

''Where's the fun in that'' she smiled back then started to charge the legion of demons threatening her home and family, with her son not far behind

Everyone was nervously pacing around as they could still hear a few demons trying to force the doors open, as well as the occasional swear word from Aliasmos, along with Cronos yelling at her to stop playing with her powers.

''We need to help them'' said Nigel

''And how are we going to do that, Forge is struggling to over ride the lockdown that he initiated'' replied Kate

Cerbie was trying to get the attention of Sean by using his teeth to tug on Sean's trousers

''Not now'' hissed Sean clearly worried for his girlfriend's safety

Cerbie the started to bark causing everyone to look at him looking up at the ventilation system

''Your a genius boy'' said Sean. ''Could you guys use the ventilation system to get through?''

Forge looked up and pondered for a few moments

''It's possible and there won't be much heat inside it due to the lockdown''

''Right someone help me get this damn thing open'' hissed Nigel once he slung the sniper rifle across his back

Sean and Kai grabbed the table and dragged it across the room, which allowed Nigel the height he needed to prize the hatch open

''Who's coming?'' asked Nigel

''Me'' replied Kate

''Do you need to ask?'' said James as he closed his eyes and summoned his equipment

''And let my sister get all the kills'' announced Kai as he placed his two pistols into his hip holsters

''You can count me in as well'' responded Edward

''Get back to bed now'' barked Gaia

''Sorry but your daughter has saved what's left of my people, it's time for me to repay the favour''

''We don't have time to argue right now, Als needs us'' shouted Nigel

''Let's go'' smiled Kate making sure she only had green tipped arrows in her quiver

''Sean you should go too, as there's a Gatling gun on the rampart with your name on it'' smiled Forge

Nigel and James helped everyone into the ventilation pipe, then climbed in themselves.

Aliasmos and Cronos quickly found themselves fighting back to back, constantly swiping their weapons in front of them as they made sure they covered each other as they were desperate to take down a decent amount of the legion that were knocking at their front door.

''Damn it there's too many of them'' spat Aliasmos

''I'm well aware of that but we need to keep going mum'' said Cronos who was now forcing the demons to surround him to allow his mother a better arch of carnage

Aliasmos knew she had to use her powers as she set herself on fire and started to use ever ounce of her training to take out three demons at once. She split her staff allowing her to do more damage as the flames begun to climb higher up her arms filling the room with the smell of burnt corrupted flesh from the demons.

Before she could react she saw a haze of something black jump over her and push her down to the ground extinguishing the flames on her.

She rolled over and looked at the winged werewolf to see that he was protecting her in a way she had never experienced before as she watched him shred two demons, then chew through the neck of a third.

''Get up'' he barked

Aliasmos scrambled to her feet and slowly stepped back to regain her bearings and reassess the situation she was now faced with, however, she found herself against the hanger doors along with Cronos and Edward.

Before any of them could attack the demons, it begun to rain bullets on the hoard, Aliasmos looked up through the grate to see someone was using the gatling gun to cut down the demons.

''Can you leave some for me?'' barked a female voice

''Kate?'' shouted Aliasmos with a smile

''It's not just me up here, you can thank your other half for the rain of bullets'' Kate replied

''Thanks Sean'' smiled Aliasmos

''It's good to hear your voice love'' replied Sean

The demons that were left looked up and snarled at the intruders.

''Oh shit'' said Kai

The demons noticed the stairs to the balcony and the notion wasn't missed by Aliasmos or Edward

''Edward you go left. Cronos you go right. I'll stay down here, after all I do have the biggest bounty here'' smiled Aliasmos as she lit herself on fire once again

She charged forward forcing several demons with her, one of them was about to bring his sword down on her head when it was stopped by a shield that Aliasmos instantly recognised

''Gabriel, you took your time'' smiled Aliasmos

''I hate that name now'' James replied.

''Fine, lets finish this James''

''Just like old times''

James held the demons there allowing Aliasmos the chance to decapitate them as they could hear their friends swearing in-between various fire fights.

Once those demons were dead Aliasmos and James looked at each other and begun to fight back to back, but they knew this fight was different as they fought the way they use to as if they had always fought together. No demon got past them, however they didn't seem to ease up.

''Damn I think I'm losing my touch'' said James as he smashed in the face of one demon then spun round and took of the head of another with his shield.

Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh as she jumped up and used her legs to snap a demon's neck and used that momentum to throw one half of her staff at a demon who was a little too close to Kate on the balcony for her liking.

''Trust you to lose your weapon'' smiled James as he sliced through a demon

''Don't get too cocky there I'm still ten demons ahead of you'' she smiled as she punched one demon in the face armed with a fireball

James huffed in defeat, as he watched Aliasmos use her martial arts skills to take out three more demons, then used him as a vault jump to kick two more away from him, as she landed she dug her blade into the stomach of one allowing Nigel to put a bullet in the head of the second

''Hey don't go claiming my kills'' she shouted without looking up to where that bullet came from

''Next time don't take so long'' replied Nigel as he was busy lining up his next shot

The battle was quickly won after that and Aliasmos found herself trying to catch her breathe as she leaned against the closed hanger doors, without warning they opened casing her to fall backwards onto the cold wooden floor swearing at Forge for his poor timing

''Hey don't yell at me I nearly had to rewire the entire system to open those damn doors'' snapped Forge

''Don't take that tone with me''

''Sorry mum'' said Forge in a defeated manner

Sean helped Aliasmos to her feet, in a blink of an eye her shredded arms were around his neck as the pair kissed passionately

''Get a room you too'' barked Kate

Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh at her friend as the others walked past the happy couple

''Thanks for that guys, poor Cronos here hasn't spent a lot of time fighting next to me'' smiled Aliasmos as she turned to her son

''I hate it when your right'' muttered Cronos as he hissed in pain at a bruise on his chest

''Let me take a look'' said Cathie as she approached

Aliasmos looked at her mother and knew there was something different about the woman

''Mum, is everything alright?'' she dared to ask

''Yeah, when Gaia took me to safety, we merged''

''Oh shit'' said Aliasmos, Forge, James and Cronos

''Should I be worried?'' asked Nigel

''No'' smiled Cathie in a devilish way

Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh at her mother's manner, James worked through his confusion and joined in with the laughter once he dispersed his weapons.

''Well seeing as we dealt with the Bride's army I should go and see if there are any more of my people roaming around'' said Edward as he rolled his shoulders, sitting on a chair backwards

''Are you sure that's wise?'' asked Cathie

''I have to for their sake, right now Atlantis is the only safe place for anyone in the magical community and no one knows about this place'' sighed Edward

Aliasmos stepped away from Sean and approached the ancient, but now human werewolf

''Is there anything we can do to help with your search?'' she asked

''To be honest unless you can find a way for me to find my people and send them here for their safety I need to do this on my own''

''You won't be alone'' said Forge, who then approached a cabinet full of various gadgets, then pulled out a rucksack and threw it at Edward. ''You should take a load of these mini teleporters as well as a long ranged radio, so you can contact us if you ever need backup, plus if you give me five minutes and a drop of your blood I'll be able to input the genetic sequence of all Lycans into the scans so if one shows up I can point you in the right direction''

''Thank you'' said Edward with a nod

''There you go, all you need to do is yell down a radio and we'll be there as soon as possible'' smiled Aliasmos

''You should let Nate know what's going on'' said Cathie in a motherly manner

It was late in the night, and once they cleared out the pile of dead demons from the hanger bay everyone had retired to their rooms all apart from Aliasmos, even Forge finally relinquished control of his computers once he reversed the worst of the lock down and took his tablet with him, making sure that his mother could handle things if a blip or an alarm was triggered.

Aliasmos had promised not to drink anything alcoholic even if her mind was telling her to do something in order to distract herself from her own thoughts of everything that had transpired over the last thirty hours, she had been in Atlantis for just over a week and she could clearly see that the life she had was more than a little cursed

''If you keep having days like today I would be worried that you would give it up again'' said Nathaniel as he leaned on the doorframe

Aliasmos couldn't help but look up and smile at her slightly wounded friend, she could tell the worst of his wounds had healed but parts of him were still bandaged up.

''It's just a bad day at the office, didn't expect the family drama to go as far as it did though''

''Well from what I know Mooshka and Rayne never did see eye to eye''

''That's putting it mildly'' Aliasmos laughed as she clutched her mug full of hot chocolate with a new sadness

''Mind if I join you?'' Nathaniel asked

''Nate you've known me for too long and since when were you ever polite towards me?''

''While Mooshka and Gaia were healing me it gave me time to think about a few things and the prospect of being one of the last two living Lycans really helps''

''You heard Edward yourself I doubt you two are the last ones''

Nathaniel looked down at his cut hands with a sadness in him that Aliasmos had never seen before

''What's wrong?'' she asked

''Did you ever wonder why everyone in Games Workshop was supper protective of you?''

''I just assumed that it's because I'm a female nerd'' she smiled. ''However, the look on your face tells me it's more than that''

''The guys are dead Als, we were all Lycans''

Aliasmos slouched down into her chair and brushed her hands over her face and hair

''Shit'' she muttered. ''That explains why you guys abandoned me after the split between me and Dennis''

''We all agreed it would keep you safe'' he whispered

''Bullshit''

''Als... Just don't. The last thing I need right now is for you to give me to give me an ear full''

''How many of you were Lycans?''

''Does it matter?''

''Nate tell me the truth'' she pleaded

''We all were, including Dennis''

Aliasmos eyes swelled up with tears, everyone she had known in your younger mortal years were now dead. Her friends who allowed her to be herself and encouraged her in ways she didn't believe until now.

''How the hell do I tell Nicole her father is dead?''

''I can't answer that for you, but if it's alright with you can I be there with you when you do explain it all to her''

''Nate your her uncle, granted not by blood but she's always been special to you''

''Thanks Als'' he smiled

''I take it the guys are the reason you can't sleep then''

''You can say that again, I just feel like their deaths are haunting me''

''That's rough man''

''Does it ever get easier, watching the people you love die?''

''Oh god no, it's why I drink'' she smiled

''That explains the volume of whiskey you can handle'' he laughed

Aliasmos got up and grabbed two glasses along with a bottle of whiskey and coke, she sat back down and slid one of the glasses over, then poured a little whiskey into her glass and filled the rest of it up with coke, then slid the bottle of whiskey over to Nate.

''You look like you need a strong drink and a friend to talk to''

''Als we were never that close'' he smiled as he poured himself a very strong drink of pure whiskey

''Yeah you were a bit of a tool in my mind, but let's face facts out of the GW gang we're the last two left''

'' Damn that's depressing'' he said as he took a deep gulp of his drink

''Tell me about it'' she mused as she watched Nate down almost half of his drink

''I feel lost without them Als, like my family has been torn away from me all because they wanted to turn us against you''

Aliasmos couldn't help but snort in amusement

''What?'' he asked

''Nate, look around you. Today I had to kill a sister and banish a second. Alan has to stay in a coma and locked up for the rest of his life as he has the soul of the most evil being in creation and to top it all of I have a huge target on my back which is going to put everyone I've ever known in serious danger''

''Alright you have a point'' he mused as he looked into his glass. ''How do you carry on?''

''Like I said I drink'' she nodded. ''Then I make sure I get even with the demons that are still roaming this world unchecked''

''You make it sound easy''

''Oh god no, but having people around me that I trust helps'' she smiled

''You sound like your asking me to join you''

''No offense but your a Lycan dude, and yes I think that is freaking awesome but there's a good chance you could be one of the last. I can see you fitting in well here''

''I do like the idea of staying here, plus it means I can show Kai and your dad a thing or two about shooting stuff'' he laughed

''Good luck with that you know my father is an ex royal marine commando and Kai probably sleeps with his gun''

''Alright you have a point, well maybe I could help out in the armoury or even spend a bit of time on the computers doing scans''

Forge always wants to spend more time in the armoury so you using the computers might not be a bad idea, however when it all hits the fan I will always need an extra gun on the field''

''Alright count me in'' he said with a smile as he raised his glass

''I do have one condition said Aliasmos as she held up her glass

''Once a month you and I have a game of warhammer to honour the boys once we gone a few rounds with you in your Lycan form''

''Agreed'' replied Nathaniel as the pair toasted to their new friendship


	5. Going on a Hunt

Finally everything calmed down after the Friday night of mayhem, even Aliasmos hadn't realised just how hard the previous weekend had been as she slept away most of Sunday while everyone else dealt with the aftermath of the carnage of having to fight off a legion along with all of the Helena family drama. The Fallen Prophet awoke in her bed alone of all human companionship leaving her with just a snow leopard and a black widow spider for company to get ready for an early Monday morning training session.

Aliasmos walked into the living room wearing a pair of turquoise shorts and a black baggy tank top over her black sports bra armed with a travel mug full of caffeine to help in her morning waking up ritual she had perfected being a mother. She glanced at the schedule on the wall to see that no one else had filled in any time slots in order to gain strength for the ongoing war.

''I am the only one taking this war seriously'' shouted Aliasmos

''We're not at war yet'' said James in a humorous way

Annoyed was an understatement, she was thoroughly pissed off. The boys were either messing around or sitting on their rear ends playing video games with each other in the living room. Forge had two apprentices, one to help make weapons and another to help with the computer systems and yet he was teaching them nothing, Cronos seemed to vanish for hours at a time clearly searching for someone, while Sean was hardly seen as he was desperate to be the best pilot he could be, Aliasmos was sure he was sleeping in the ship just to get to know it a little better.

''I'm starting to wonder why I even bothered to ask you guys to help me as none of you are interested in training'' she shouted as she turned to face the boys who were currently deep in a gaming session

''We're fine'' said James refusing to look away from the screen

''Really, so when an army of demons come knocking at our door again, you can guarantee that you won't hit me with a stray bullet and you'll come out completely unharmed. Forge you have an apprentice in the workshop and yet you aren't there helping him''

''Dave doesn't need my help'' he hissed as he refused to take his eyes away from the computer screens

''Really have you seen the shit he's made so far'' Aliasmos made her point by taking a dagger and stabbing it into the table where Forge's hand once was. ''I don't know why your ignoring Dave but these won't last thirty seconds in a fight''

Forge closed his eyes with a hiss in frustration, he knew his mother was right but she was in a foul mood and now was not the best time to lie to her

''Cronos wants to find dad'' he sighed

''Cronos get your butt here now'' she barked

Cronos appeared clearly out of breathe and frustrated

''What?'' he demanded

''Give up the man hunt for your father now''

''He needs to pay for what he did to you''

''That won't change what he has done to our family'' she shouted as she threw her arms wide

'I know that but it'll make me feel better''

''Really, so getting revenge on a man, who is now mortal and with possibly no memories of us or what he once did will honestly make you feel better?'' as she walked towards him and grabbed the collar of his shirt

''What?'' said both Forge and Cronos

''Your father married a woman in the eyes of God, our marriage is officially null and void''

''You were married'' cried Kate

''In a past life I was'' replied Aliasmos who was now in a staring contest with Cronos trying to force him to stand down

''And there I thought you would never turn to the bitchy side with me'' barked Kate

''You know it don't mean it''

''It's alright as long as I get to slap you later'' smiled Kate

Aliasmos turned to her friend and nodded in acknowledgment to her statement

''Do you know who he is?'' shouted Cronos

''Of course I do, I had to make sure he didn't do anything stupid before he gave up his immortality'' she shouted as she pushed him away

''Then tell me where he is?''

''No'' replied Aliasmos with her arms crossed

''Tell me'' he shouted

''Not a chance'' she shouted making sure she was louder than her son

Cathie walked into the room and couldn't hide the shock on her face when she witnessed her daughter and grandson arguing like this

''Then I challenge you'' said Cronos

''Do you really think that's a wise choice boy?'' dared Aliasmos as she took a step closer

''If I win you give me his name'' said Cronos

''And if I win we never speak of your father again and you give up this man hunt''

''Deal'' said Cronos as he held out his hand

''Meet me in the ring in ten minutes'' said Aliasmos as she shock her son's hand and accepted his verbal challenge

''I'll make the popcorn'' said James

''I'll pack my travel first aid kit'' said Cathie

''What's going on?'' asked Sean as he must have heard the shouting and ran into the common room

''Cronos is probably one of the few who will actually last in a bare knuckle fight against Mum, this fight should be good'' said Forge as he rubbed his hands together

''When the hell did that happen?'' asked Sean

''She's pissed off and Cronos wants to find our sperm donor, which just ticked her off more, then Cronos decided that it was a fantastic idea to fight mum, while she's a in a bad mood''

''Forge make sure you record it'' said James as he placed a massive tub of uncooked popcorn into the microwave

''Duh, I've never seen Cronos and Mum go toe to toe in a fight, I want this memory to last'' smiled Forge

Ten minutes later everyone was gathered in the gym, Aliasmos was stretching out her muscles and Cronos was getting a pep talk from Forge. Once Aliasmos was finished she wrapped up her hands then entered the boxing ring.

''The rules are simple'' said Cathie. ''The first one to knock out the other wins, seeing as this ring blocks all magic you don't need to worry about being disqualified if you use magic. Do you both agree to these terms?''

''Yes'' said both Aliasmos and Cronos

''Fight'' said Cathie

''You know Cronos, you and your brother were the only children I had that I never thought I would have to fight'' said Aliasmos as she brought up her fists as the pair started to circle each other

''Well when it comes to me finding dad, you didn't leave me much of a choice''

Cronos charged his mother, she grabbed his fist, then kicked him in the shoulder

''You should really stop calling him your father, if you remember well he never bothered with you after the deal he made with Lucithia''

Cronos knew she was pushing his buttons, he broke out of the hold she had him in, then tried to sweep her feet out from under her, but Aliasmos did a backflip and caught his face with her bare feet

''Good thing this is just a friendly match if I had my combat boots on that would have hurt'' she smiled as she leaned on the ground waiting for her son's next move.

Cronos spat out some blood, then picked himself up, Aliasmos watched him closely while Sean and Forge were sharing the popcorn, clearly enjoying the show

''This is brutal'' sniggered Forge

''Remind me never to tick her off'' said Sean

''Maybe you should spent less time in the hanger bay'' replied Forge

''Noted'' he sighed

Aliasmos stood up and rolled her shoulders, she was preparing herself for anything her son was going to throw at her, Cronos charged her with a punch, Aliasmos got into a defensive stance knowing that she had to ware him down before she could knock him out.

She parried each punch and even landed a few of her own, he tried to kick her a few times but Aliasmos dodged them, he threw a few more punches and before anyone knew it her back was turned to him, then as he charged her she threw her right leg out and kicked him in the gut. He staggered backwards clutching his stomach, he was clearly struggling to breathe as beads of sweat rolled down their bodies.

Aliasmos turned around and noticed that Cronos had thrown the match

She marched out of the ring, but before she left the room she turned to Forge, ''I need to hunt''

''Oh shit'' sighed Forge as he handed over the popcorn and sprinted towards the computers

Everyone apart from Cronos and Cathie left the gym, they watched as Forge was frantically searching for something using all of his screens, then typed something causing a pad on the floor to glow. A few minutes later Aliasmos walked out wearing her battle armour, her belt was covered in various blades and grenades.

''Got a location, but word of warning it's cold'' said Forge

''That's fine as long as I get to kill something''

''Good luck and if you need back up just shout'' said Forge as he handed over a headset

''Will do'', said Aliasmos as she started to put on a pair of black gloves then attached a headset and giving it a quick test to make sure it was switched on and working properly in case her venting session went horribly wrong

''Als you can't go through with this just stay here and talk to me?'' begged Sean

''Sean if I stay here I'm going to kill someone''

''She's right let her go'' said Kate

''Why are you helping her here?'' asked Sean

''Als never snaps at me, after the two years we've been friends she never takes it out on me, you have to let her take her anger out on something''

''You had better come back'' ordered Sean who then kissed Aliasmos on the cheek

''I'll be fine'' she replied as she placed her hand on his chest

''Happy hunting mum''

Aliasmos appeared on a wide path, either side of her stood a dark forest, she was glad that Forge had given her the warning about the cold, so she started to use her powers to keep her warm as she started to walk around the area, however after walking around for about an hour she was yet to find anything

''Oi demons, it's Aliasmos Helena here, who feels like trying to claim the bounty on my head today?'' she shouted with a massive grin on her face

It was five minutes later than Aliasmos heard a lot of leaves being trampled, he looked left and saw red eyes, she looked right and saw the same thing, she drew two daggers and threw then each side noticing that they both collided with something, then Aliasmos tossed two grenades in the same fashion then pulled out her pistols and started shooting, once the demons were too close, she put them back in their holsters and drew her staff, each hand held one half. The demons were charging her, so she made the staff whole, and started to spin it in the air, allowing it to build up and charge a massive fireball, Aliasmos threw in a few extra sparks to make it more powerful, when the demons were close enough, Aliasmos jumped into the air, and slammed her staff into the ground killing a vast amount of the demons, leaving her with those who were lucky enough to avoid the attack, however that didn't stop them from wanting her head.

Everyone back on Atlantis was watching the scene, unable to believe that Aliasmos was able to handle this amount of demons on her own, while Forge couldn't help but smile

''That's just a scout party'' smiled Forge

''That's got to be well over a hundred demons'' said Nigel in disbelief

''Yeah'' smiled Forge. ''Scout parties are easy to take down, it's the ten thousand strong legions we need to worry about''

''So your saying that there were over ten thousand demons killed when they came to our hanger bay?'' asked Kai

''Well actually Crystal brought twenty thousand demons with her'' cringed Forge

The group looked at each other with pure fear and they now knew why Aliasmos was annoyed, they were well aware of just how capable she was seeing as Cronos had been taken to the medical lab by Cathie and was still there two hours later but what they were witnessing on the projector was something else.

''We should train'' said Nigel

''Yes sir'' responded Nathaniel

''The armoury is next to the firing range, I would recommend you pick a gun that you feel comfortable with before you do anything else, there should be vests and other bits in there as well. Oh and if you want some modifications done just yell for me'' said Forge refusing to take his eyes off the screen as he watched his mother do what she did best

''I knew she could fight but this is something else'' muttered Sean

''Well she is annoyed after all and I know she would rather kill demons than hurt someone here'' said Forge as he grabbed himself some more popcorn

''Any tips on how to stay on her good side?'' Sean dared to ask

''Just be there for her when you think she needs you'' said Forge as he turned to face Sean

''Watching her fight like this I'm not sure she really needs me'' he sighed

''That's bullshit and you know it, you and my little sister are the reason she fights the way she does, I saw that when those bloody legions came knocking'' hissed Forge

''Thanks, I needed to hear that'' smiled Sean

''Not a problem, I'm use to being mum's councillor but if you notice how she's fighting she's going to come home injured so we may need you to keep her calm''

''I didn't keep her calm when your brother kicked off'' snapped Sean

''You missed most of the argument if you had been here I doubt it would have gone as far as it did, no matter how entertaining it was to watch'' laughed Forge

''Alright, I'm going to walk away now as your views on the whole family drama is a little disturbing''

''Als has always been like that with every family she's been a part of'' interjected Cathie

''How Cronos?'' asked Forge

''Out colds thanks to your mother, she broke nearly every bone in his body''

''I take back what I said earlier, I don't think you could have calmed her down. She was pissed'' said Forge as he turned to Sean once again

''Yeah and if she's still in that mood, she may be just as injured when she gets back here'' barked Cathie

''I know that which is why she's got a headset and I'm keeping an eye on her vitals so I can pull her out if we have to''

''Yeah because that won't stop her from killing someone, you know Als hates not finishing what she's started'' said Sean

''Look at Mum go'' said Forge as he sat up in his chair and paid closer attention to the fight with his mother

Once Aliasmos dealt with the scout party she started walking again, humming a soft tune to herself

''I've been killing lots of demons, just to pass the time away  
Can't you hear the weapons clanging til early the dawn''

''You feeling better, mum?'' asked Forge through the headset

''Not really, I just feel like I'm waging a one woman war against the entire demonic community'' she replied with her finger on the response button

''You know I'll help you''

''I know you will but still, I asked for help and no one is doing a damn thing to help me''

''I'm sure they'll get there eventually'' he answered with a clear smile in his voice

Before Aliasmos could say anything more the ground started to rumble, then something in front of her begun to move

''Who dares disturb my slumber?'' Aliasmos looked up and noticed that the cave in front of her was no cave, it was a massive stone giant

''Oh shit'' said a very panicked Aliasmos as she tried to take a few steps backwards out of sheer fear

Forge pressed the alarm, ''We have a situation and this is not a drill'' shouted Forge

''Forge I need backup now'' she shouted in a panic

''Don't worry, the cavalry is on it's way, you just need to hang in there until we get to you''

''Great, hold out until they get here'' muttered Aliasmos as she grabbed a pistol, and loaded it with her last magazine

She started to shoot the giant, but the bullets were barely scratching it

''Come here fly'' the giant started to try and hit Aliasmos, so she opened her wings and took to the sky, she landed on top of the giant but this just seemed to irritate it more as it kept trying to grab her but she either jumped or rolled out of it path.

Bullets started to hit the giant, Aliasmos looked down to see two jeeps, loaded with her friends. One was being driven by Nigel and Kai controlled the gun for it, while Dave drove the second allowing Nathaniel to use the gun mounted on top.

''Eat lead'' shouted Nathaniel

''Ali'' shouted Sean

Aliasmos looked up to see the Revelation, with James on top of it with his wings on display, which was being piloted by Sean

The giant staggered backwards, but Aliasmos couldn't hold on and found herself now lying on the floor in pain from her back

''Oh shit'' she hissed as she felt a shooting pain racing up her back

''Fly'' hissed the giant

Aliasmos' wings were still out and now the stone giant was using one of them to keep her pinned to the floor, he was about to bring down his massive fist so she closed her eye and brought her arms across her face in a protective way, but something stopped it. Aliasmos looked up to see James was using his now massive shield to block it's fist.

''You alright there?'' he asked with a smile

''Yeah, I'm just a little stuck right now'' she smiled as she tried to wriggle herself free

''Alright then, we'll get you out of here but I need you to give me a push''

Aliasmos knew what he meant, so she brought up her feet which he stood on then she kicked him off, she screamed in pain as she felt like her back and wing were being ripped apart. She watched as James took to the sky, knocking the Stone Giant backwards with his shield, but he kept flying higher and higher. Aliasmos watched as a small part of the sky turned red, a comet was being summoned by James, she wanted to get up but the thought of it hurt and she knew she was paralysed. Aliasmos had to lie there and watch as James pulled down and comet and threw it into the stunned Stone Giant, leaving nothing left of it, but a pile of smouldering stones.

''Come on we should get you home'' said James as he went back to her

''I can't move'' said Aliasmos as her face curled in agony

''Sean you need to land, Als can't move'' said James through the headset

Nigel grabbed a bag from his buggy and ran over, he looked at her wing and shook his head

''Cathie, we need you on standby Als is injured'' called Nigel through his headset

''Thanks for the warning, I'll get everything ready for you guys to get back here''

''Thanks for coming to my rescue guys'' she sighed

''You did ask for help'' replied James showing humour in his voice

''Yeah just didn't think I would end up like this'' she laughed

Nigel searched his bag and pulled out two rods, then placed them either side of Aliasmos, then he pressed a button which created a strong canvas underneath her, Kai and Nathaniel grabbed one side, while James and Nigel grabbed the other, they all helped her to get onto the ship, James jumped in with her, then closed the doors, Sean flew them back while Cronos made sure everyone else got back to base safely. They left their gear in the cars and ran to the hanger doors, so they could help get Aliasmos into the medical lab straight away, Cathie was already waiting there with a massive bed, as she had been told that the damage had been done to her wings and back.

They watched Sean land while James opened the doors, Aliasmos was still on her back, clearly in vast amounts of pain which caused her to hiss in-between swear words. Cathie raised the bed so they could simply side her across without causing her more pain

''On three'' said Gaia, Nigel, James, Nathaniel, Dave and Sean all nodded in agreement. ''Three''

''Fuck'' screamed Aliasmos as they all moved her. Sean instinctively grabbed her hand as she screamed.

Cathie ran through the living room dragging the chair while Sean pushed it with one hand while the other was holding Aliasmos' hand. Mooshka immediately grabbed her scanner forcing Sean to take a few steps back, Aliasmos did everything she could to keep her hands to her side and stay as still as possible.

''Als, your left wing is badly damaged and it looks like you have a little spinal damage'' said Cathie

''Well that explains why I can't move'' she hissed once again

''I've got some medicine but you'll have to stay on your back for a week'' said a hovering Mooshka holding a syringe

''What, I can't do nothing for a week'' she wanted to argue as he hissed when she lifted her head

''If you don't you'll do more damage to it'' said Cathie

''What the hell am I suppose to do for a week while I lie down?'' she wined as she tried to move her arms

''You'll have to figure that out for yourself sweetheart''

''Knock, knock. Can we come in?'' asked Michelle

''Yeah sure'' smiled Cathie

Nigel, Michelle, Kate and Forge all wondered into the medical lab, they could see just how torn up her wing was

''Oh Als,'' said Kate

''Don't worry Kate, it's looks worse than it actually is''

''Bullshit'' sneezed Sean in a playful way which got him playfully slapped by Aliasmos but she hissed in pain from the movement

''I told you not to move'' barked Cathie

''Bollocks'' she muttered


	6. Besdrest Borderm

She was bored, and on bedrest for a week

There was nothing Aliasmos could do as every time she moved her back hurt, she could hardly go to the toilet without assistance which was why she spend a day in the medical lab with her mother by her side and a back brace on. After twenty four hours she was finally allowed to leave and rest in her room once her mother was confident she could gently walk to the bathroom on her own, despite the numerous hisses and occasional swear words that could come out of her mouth when she did move.

Aliasmos was thankful that Forge had set up her tablet so she could a little shopping, so she spent an entire day doing just that, Cathie stopped by and helped her place her new fish in her huge fish tank, but Aliasmos ignored Cathie when she tried to point out the mistakes with her choices but Aliasmos brought the fish she had always wanted to buy.

She also brought some more cloths for herself as well as a few supplies so she could paint when she felt like her back was healed enough for her to finally sit up and take it easy for a few days in between training sessions as she was well aware that it would be a few weeks before she would be back out hunting.

However today was day two, and since Forge moved her television so it was now on the ceiling Aliasmos was now shopping for various games she could play in her spare time, she was thankful that Atlantis didn't really have a spending limit on their purchases, so she could buy all the games she had ever wanted.

There was a knock at her door, ''who is it?'' she called

''It's me James, can I come in?''

''Yeah sure, it's open''

Aliasmos turned her head and noticed he was carrying two pizza boxes and some bottles of cherry coke

''You alright down there?'' he smiled

''Yeah just getting some games so I can finally beat your gamer score''

''I doubt you can do that in six days'' he smiled

''Don't challenge me'' she mocked as she pointed at him with squinted eyes, ''and plus it's not like I can do an awful lot right now'' with that she dropped the act and finally accepted defeat due to her condition

''Well it's a good thing I have pizza and some drinks''

''Please tell me you got me my favourite?'' she begged

''What else would we eat as we play video games?''

''Are you suggesting a gaming session?'' she asked innocently

''Come on give me a break'' James teased as she went to sit down on the floor. ''I use to play them for a living then I got dragged here to save your rear end''

''And this is why I know you love me'' smiled Aliasmos

''Yeah like the sister I never wanted'' muttered James

''Whatever, if you didn't care you could have told mum to shove it'' she chuckled

''And miss the adventure of a lifetime, don't think so'' he laughed

''Why can I already picture you turning this into an epic game'' she laughed

''This is how I know we've known each other for too long, now eat some food, pick a game, then we can kill shit'' smiled James

''Already done, it's been a while since we played Baulder's Gate together'' replied Aliasmos as she had a mouth full of pepperoni pizza

''Yeah but your not allowed to drink alcohol'' said James as he stood up to get them both a glass each, opened up one of the bottles of cherry coke and grabbed a straw for Aliasmos

James ate a little pizza then grabbed himself a cushion and lay down on the floor next to Aliasmos armed with a controller

''Just because I'm stuck like this doesn't mean you have to join me'' sighed Aliasmos

''And let my army buddy suffer alone I don't think so'' he smiled as he turned his head to look at her

''Thanks James'' she smiled

''Anytime''

The pair played video games for most of the night, they got bored working together in a game so they decided to play some fighting games which allowed Aliasmos to relax more as the pair shouted various offensive language at each other.

''It sounds like Als is feeling better'' smiled Sean as she could hear his girlfriend returning to her normal self

''Her and James grew up together, this is how they've always been'' smiled Cathie as she prepared dinner without looking up

The next day Aliasmos did a bit more shopping this time she needed a few girlie products, such as shampoo and conditioner and some beauty products like make up. She brought up her favourite websites for these sorts of things and started to get everything she needed when there was a knock at her door

''Who is it?'' she shouted

''Girl's night'' shouted Michelle

''Come on in'' smiled Aliasmos

The door opened and yes it was officially a girls night as the all the girls were armed with something and Aliasmos couldn't help but smile.

The girls leaned down and either gently hugged Aliasmos or gave her a kiss on the cheek, then they all took a seat, Aliasmos wanted to sit up and stretch her legs, Kate could see the dilemma she was having and knew she had to step in.

''Come on I'll help you up'' said Kate

''This is going to hurt like hell'' sighed Aliasmos

''Probably but knowing you, you'll recover quicker when your stubbornness kicks in and you can actually walk around for a little bit even if it means you spend our girls night on the sofa you'll be able to feel your legs again''

''Alright, plus it means I can finally sleep in my own bed tonight''

With that Kate grabbed Aliasmos hand, then Aliasmos placed her other hand on top and allowed Kate to gently get her back on her feet, she had to admit it felt good for her to be back on her feet again, but after two and a half days of not being able to use her legs she knew it was only a matter of time before they were going to give out so Kate helped her into a nearby chair, then grabbed her a soft drink.

Aliasmos spent the night in her chair as the girls talked and gave each other make overs, even Aliasmos couldn't escape the threat of make up by Kate who always loved making her look like a girl rather than a tomboy, but it was still a great night, she slowly pushed herself up from the chair so she could say goodnight to everyone, then made her way to bed.

The next day Aliasmos spent it in bed armed with her tablet, she asked Forge to stop by so he could put her television back and install a second one in her bedroom which he was more than happy to do as Aliasmos was busy reading on her tablet, then he left her to it as she carried on reading. Just as Forge was leaving, that was when Sean decide to stop by, he poked his head round the door and noticed that Aliasmos was looking quite comfortable in her bed.

''Hey, is it alright if I come in?'' asked Sean

''Yeah sure'' said Aliasmos warmly as she pulled herself away from her reading and greeted her quest.

''What was Forge doing here?''

''Oh he was just moving my television back and putting a second one in case I wanted to watch something or play video games in bed'' she replied very innocently which had Sean smiling. ''There is a strong possibility that I may find myself bed bound''

Sean closed the door behind him and made them both a drink before he headed up the stairs and took his shoes off so he could sit up on the bed with her.

''So what do you fancy watching?'' asked Sean as Aliasmos put her tablet on the table next to her, then picked up her drink

''Well I have a few ideas for a fan fiction I'm writing but I need to watch some more Fairy Tail to help''

''Fairy Tail it is, you get it set up and I'll go and see what your mum is cooking for dinner, then I'll bring it round''

''Deal'' said Aliasmos

Sean leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he headed off, leaving his shoes behind

Aliasmos closed her eyes and pressed her hand against her cheek as she remembered his kiss and how it made her feel. It wasn't long until Sean was back armed with two plates, he put them both on the bed then grabbed from cutlery.

While they ate dinner they talked about the anime series and even had a few silly arguments about the characters especially which pairing was best.

''I've missed you, I know it sounds really dumb but I have'' she said with a new sadness

''Same here love''

The pair finally kissed more passionately than they had ever kissed before, their body movements were almost primal but before things could get too far Aliasmos hissed in pain

''Sorry'' he cringed

''It's not your fault, I shouldn't have messed with a stone giant'' she hissed as she gently rolled from her side back onto her back

''I should have stopped you from going'' he said as he leaned on his elbow

''I was in a foul mood, there was nothing you could have done'' she half smiled as she looked down at his hand entwined with her own

''Funny your son said the same thing to me'' replied Sean as he leaned his head against Aliasmos' and the pair simply enjoyed being together, no emergency, no demons and certainly no children shouting for their mother every five minutes.

''Hey can I ask you something?'' Aliasmos asked

''Sure'' replied Sean in a confused way

''Do you find it weird that my kids from my past lives call me mum?''

''No actually, it's really sweet they do that. It's shows how much you much have impacted on their lives all those years ago''

''Thanks and here I thought you would freak out with me having eight children all together, well four now, three of them died and Alan can never come out of his incubation tank''

''I know it's hard to hear this but none of us want to know what Alan will become if he does get released not the mention what dilema it would put you in love''

''Thanks I needed to hear that''

On the fourth day of her so called isolation Aliasmos got up out of bed and left Sean where he was, she could tell he had hardly slept while she was out of action as she didn't exactly get out of bed in a gentle manner which caused her to hiss and swear under her breathe a few times. She turned around to see that Sean had rolled over in his sleep and was now covering the entire bed with his topless body.

''That's about right'' muttered Aliasmos, she then tiptoed around the bedroom to grab some cloths and got dressed then headed into the living room in the early morning

''Mum, what are you doing out of your room?'' asked Forge

''I couldn't take a minute longer being stuck in my room'' she smiled

''That sounds about right but it's six in the morning''

''Yeah I know I actually wanted to talk to you and your brother about your father''

Cronos must have been eavesdropping on their conversation as he suddenly appeared in the room due to his mothers words.

''Are you sure about this?'' asked Forge

''Yeah, I've been thinking that Nicole's father may be a waste of space but that waste of space is now dead and she'll never understand who is was, your father is alive now and I have right to stop you guys from seeing him''

Before anyone could say anything, both Forge and Cronos hugged their mother

''Your the only parent I need'' said Forge

''Shit we have an emergency I can't find... Als'' said Sean in a pancied state as he ran into the living room only to see Aliasmos was being hugged by her boys who towered over her.

''I'm fine, I had to talk to my boys that's all''

''You should be in bed''

''Sean I love you but if I have to spend one more day in bed I'm going to stab someone''

''I love you''

''And I love you so please let me sit down and talk to my boys for a bit, you can stay here if you absolutely have to''

Sean couldn't help but smile as his girlfriend was finally fighting him about this which meant she was finally feeling better, however a yawn from him made Aliasmos send him to bed

''Night guys''

''Night Sean'' smiled Cronos

Once Sean was out of ear shot, Forge pulled out a chair for his mother while Cronos put the kettle on

''I like Sean you finally have a decent man in your life'' smiled Forge

''Thanks'' smiled Aliasmos

''He makes you happier than Dad ever did'' interjected Cronos

''Thanks boys, it's nice to know that my sons finally approve of my love life''

''What can we say your finally happy'' shrugged Forge as he stared to make drinks for what he knew was going to be a tough talk.

Aliasmos pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and write down a name, then folded it in half and slid is across the table for her boys once they had sat down opposite her.

''Here is your father's mortal name, it's true he is now married and he no longer lives in London. I don't speak to him but I keep tabs on what he is doing and from I know he's now a Christian.''

''If that doesn't spit on your hard work I don't know what does'' sighed Forge as he leaned back on his chair

''I know, but if you two feel you have to find him then I have no right to stop you''

''I don't want to find him mum'' said Cronos

''Are you sure about this?''

''Yes'' said both Forge and Cronos

''Set that piece of paper on fire mum, as far as we're concerned you've been the only parent we've ever needed, I hope Nicole sees it the same way when she's older'' finished Cronos

''Plus Sean does seem like a really cool step dad'' smiled Forge

''Alright then'' smiled Aliasmos who then picked up the piece of paper and set it on fire


	7. A Break From It All

Whenever things got a little hectic she found herself standing on the roof of her new room just watching the world go by, she loved her new life but she found the balcony on the roof was a great place for her to release any excess magical energy back into the world, she was about to begin her usual ritual of releasing excess energy as Sean stood near by as her back still wasn't back to normal when she saw a strange purple aura over Africa and nearby countries

''Sean I need my radio'' said Aliasmos staring into the distance

''What's wrong?'' he asked as he slowly approached the battle mage leaning on the railings

''I need Mum and Mooshka up here for a second opinion on something over Africa''

Sean grabbed her radio from his belt and summoned the two women, in a blink of an eye they were both on the roof as well

''What's wrong?'' asked Cathie

''What do you see over Africa?'' replied Aliasmos as she kept her gaze on a fixed location

Cathie walked over to her daughter while Mooshka flew over and sat on the railings

''This isn't good'' muttered Mooshka

''Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who can see it'' sighed Aliasmos

''Can someone explain what's going on?'' asked Sean

''Look at Africa and tell me what can you see?'' asked Cathie

''Smog, I think'' said Sean a little confused

''Look beyond the pollution'' said Aliasmos

Sean tried to concentrate more on what the two women and the fairy were trying to show him, then he saw it

''Looks like a purple swarm of something in the air'' he replied as he squinted

''Exactly'' smiled Aliasmos

''What is it?'' he asked

''No idea, but we need to find out as there is nothing natural about a purple swarm'' said Cathie

Aliasmos placed her hand on Sean's shoulder and they all teleported back to the main lounge area of Atlantis with a few ideas on what the situation could be

''Nate, we need you to do scans of anything unusual in the air around Africa, James if you can I need someone on the ground with experience in various languages and take Cronos with you on this one.'' said Aliasmos

''No need we already know what's happening out there'' said Forge

''Tell us everything'' said Mooshka

''It's the Zika Virus'' he replied

''The Zika Virus isn't magical'' replied Aliasmos in a humorous tone

''We don't know that but I have been working on a container which can allow someone to gather samples of the mosquitos that carry the defect, for us to examine'' said Forge as he placed a large container on the table

''Let me guess the container will mimic their habit perfectly, while also making it shock and bullet proof so the samples can't escape'' said Aliasmos with her arms crossed

''Close, I have also added in a feature which will allow us to constantly scan the mosquitos for magical interference, we just need someone to collect samples, then we can teleport them off whoever goes''

''Which means me and Cronos can't grab the samples it has to be one of you'' said James as he pointed at the women

''Balls'' sighed Aliasmos knowing where this was heading

''Wait you can't mean Als?'' said Sean

''He does mean me love, we can't send anyone else on this one'' sighed Aliasmos

''She still isn't back to normal yet, plus what happens if she gets bitten by one'' asked Sean

''Als may not be back to her full strength yet but the Zika virus won't hurt her, she may get bitten but it will be no worse than another insect bite'' interjected Cathie

''Great'' sighed Aliasmos

''I'll get the bug spray'' huffed Robin

''Thanks dad'' half smiled Aliasmos as her father walked past her and placed his reassuring hand on her shoulder. ''Well I better get changed into something that won't make me stand out like a sore thumb''

Aliasmos then wondered to her room to change into a simple pair of jeans, her combat boots as well as a light coloured tank top due to the humidity of Brazil. She looked in her wardrobe and found a gorgeous silk scarf that had various skulls printed on it and wrapped it around her neck once she tied her hair up into a high pony tail. Once she was back in the common room she asked everyone's opinions on her outfit and they all seemed to approve

''Here you might need these'' said James as he handed over a bag

Aliasmos looked inside the satchel bag and noticed a gun as well as a few daggers, she pulled out the daggers and started to attach them in various places on her body, for easier access encase things went south quickly.

''That has got to be uncomfortable'' said James

''Not really'' she sighed as she lifted her leg , to undo one of her combat boots in order to strap a dagger to her lower leg

''Before you leave I need to give you an injection to make sure you don't have an allergic reaction to any mosquito bites'' said Cathie

''Yay an injection just what every girl needs''

However Aliasmos soon found herself bent over in pain as her mother had slapped her across the back of the head thanks to her cheeky remark, while she was hissing in pain Cathie took that opportunity to stick the needle into her upper arm

''Damn it'' hissed Aliasmos

''The more you squirm the more this will hurt'' barked Cathie

''Fine'' said Aliasmos in a defeated manner as she reached into her bag to pull out a cigarette for herself after she took a few puffs she turned to the others for the plan

''Well the plan is that you'll walk around the country for a few hours and any mosquitos that try to attach themselves to you will be teleported into this container''

''Great so I am essentially a walking insect feast''

''Pretty much mum'' said Forge as he nodded his head

''Thanks'' snapped Aliasmos

''You'll need to go to both the busy and the quiet areas to see if the Virus has any mutations, just let us know when your moving around so we can see if there's any variations''

''Does that mean I get to drive one of the Warhogs?''

''No cos I'm coming with you'' said James

''That's not fair you guys know how much I've been wanting to get my hands on one of those bad boys'' whinged Aliasmos

''Als you are the bait therefore you shouldn't be driving'' said Cathie

''Not to mention I have no desire to die in a car crash thanks to your poor driving skills'' muttered James

''You bastard do you really think I'm that bad of a driver?'' snapped Aliasmos in a playful tone as she turned to face her childhood friend

''Yes'' shouted everyone

''Traitors, I swear each and everyone of you'' said Aliasmos as she could hardly believe what she was hearing

''Sweetie, I love you but I hate being in the car when your driving'' said Sean as she knelt down by his girlfriend

''I think you and the sofa will be very comfortable tonight'' said Aliasmos who then stood up and marched into the hanger bay, then activated the warhogs' teleporter without James

''Nice one Sean, now she's going to look for yet another fight'' shouted James

''Hey you should have allowed her to drive, I just piled on with the comments about her poor driving skills. I didn't think she would get that annoyed by it'' Sean barked back

''You have to remember who taught her how to drive like that'' said Cathie as she turned to face her husband

''Oops'' he cringed

''We need to find her before she hurts herself again'' shouted Sean

''I'm on it'' sighed Forge as he started to work on his computer

After ten minutes he finally managed to find her on the road and headed for the slums in Brazil, ''I've found her, mum can you hear me?'' said Forge through the head set

''Forge I'm really not in the mood right now'' replied Aliasmos

''Where is she?'' asked James

Forge showed where she was on the screen to the others

''Forge if you teleport anyone here I will turn your computers into a fireworks display'' threatened Aliasmos

''Mum we're worried'' said Forge

''I'm fine but I can't promise the safety of anyone around me right now and that includes Sean''

''Wow, you really are pissed off'' with that Forge knew his mother had to get some things off her chest so he pushed a button and allowed everyone to hear their conversation

''You sound surprised'' huffed Aliasmos

''What's going on mum, this isn't like you?''

''I seriously doubt you would understand''

''Try me'' dared Forge

''I'm meant to lead us in this war and yet every time I try to do something I either have people trying to keep me safe or question everything I do. No matter what there is always someone trying to stop me from doing what needs to be done and I hate it''

''I had no idea''

''I know you didn't Forge, you and Kate are actually the only people who don't try to stop me'' laughed Aliasmos

''Shit we fucked up'' said James

''You guys fucked up not me'' smiled Kate

''Not helping'' said Sean

''Look mum, I know this is rough for you right now but you need to speak to everyone else about this'' said Forge as he looked at the group gathered in the common room

''Yeah cos that will fun'' Aliasmos suddenly changed her tone of voice. ''Hey guys I just thought it was time for me to shout at you all for trying to wrap me up in cotton wool after all I get the pleasure of having to kill a demi-god that will probably kill me in the process once I've destroyed his entire army of at least thirty legions of soldiers. Oh and there are going to be times when I get hurt and we're all going to get worried at some point but we need to ignore that in order to keep the world alive''

''Fuck off that arsehole commands thirty legions'' shouted Kate

Forge sighed as he knew Aliasmos heard what Kate had shouted

''Forge, am I on loudspeaker?''

Forge took a painful gulp before he replied, ''yes''

''Is everyone in the common room?''

''Yes'' shouted everyone

''Forge kiss goodbye to something you love now''

Aliasmos then took off her radio and make a point to ignore it unless she needed backup

''I'm dead'' said Forge as he pushed out his chair and started to walk out of the room

Cronos had a smile on his face as he turned to his older brother and asked, ''any idea what you'll be losing?''

''I'm saying goodbye to the armoury, somehow I have a feeling it's going up in flames again''

''That was a good explosion'' smiled Cronos

''Thanks for your support''

''Hey you know what Mum is like, plus our younger sister Paine was exactly the same?''

''Paine?'' asked Kate

''Yeah, mum's first clone, Forge tried to stop her from being with someone, next thing we know the whole smithy is up in flames'' laughed Cronos with tears in his eyes

''I'm so screwed'' muttered Sean as he hung his head

''Why do you say that?'' asked Kate, that when it hit her Aliasmos had another clone, Kate started laughing to the point she nearly fell off the table

''Do I want to know?'' asked James

''Nicole is the spitting image of her mother with her personality to boot'' smiled Cathie

''I'm a dead man'' said James, Forge, Cronos and Sean all at the same time

''This is going to be good'' smiled Kate

''Why am I suddenly worried about all the things your going to teach that menace?'' snapped Sean

''What can I say Als is one of my best friends, a walking weapon of mass destruction, why not help Nicole to be just as destructive, especially to the male species''

''Please tell me I get to live?'' begged Sean

''Depends are you going to stop Als from her work or are you going to help her?''

''I want to help but she has a huge target on her'' said Sean in a defensive manner

''And she always will have a target on her until the day she dies'' said Cathie

Her words sent a shiver down everyone's spine as none of the them knew just how much danger Aliasmos was in

''The target on her will get bigger the longer this war goes on for which will go when she either ends the war or she dies at which point the target will be passed down to Nicole. I help where I can but even Als has her limits and none of you are giving her back up''

''Forge pack a warthog, I'm going hunting'' said Kate

''No need I can teleport you to the one mum is in, just pack a light bag and whatever weapons you need with you''

''Hold on why does she get to go?'' barked James

''I won't have my nose broken on sight, plus the mosquitos are naturally prone to biting women over men''

''I should be going not you'' he shouted

''Then stop being an arsehole towards her'' shouted Kate

''Stay safe out there and make sure she knows I love her'' said Sean

''She knows, even if she does want to deck you right now'' smiled Kate

Kate grabbed everything she needed and once Aliasmos stopped to admire the world around her was Kate finally able to join her, she pulled out a camera and took a picture of her good friend and battle mage admiring a gorgeous landscape around her.

''You look at peace'' smiled Kate as she flashed the picture she managed to capture

''How did you make it here?''

''Forge helped me out on this one, it was either me or Forge and he wanted to say goodbye to his workshop before you blow it up''

''Damn and here I was actually going to torch his room'' smiled Aliasmos

''You do realise he actually sleeps in his workshop''

''Two birds, one stone I say'' shrugged Aliasmos with a smile on her face

''We heard everything you said to Forge''

''I know, and he had no right to do that'' said Aliasmos as she sat on the bonnet on the buggy

''We know there's something wrong and you have to admit you've been acting very distant with everyone recently''

''That's because I haven't had a moment to myself in nearly two weeks and before that it was none stop dealing with family bullshit''

''Well you did break your back'' smiled Kate, who then climbed through the bars of the vehicle in order to sit on the bonnet with her friend

''I know I got heavily injured, but it's been two weeks since I did that, I know I'm a little stiff still but it's because I haven't been allowed to train at all, hell I can't even go to the toilet without Sean hovering by the door to help me to stand up afterwards''

''That's rough''

''Yeah, just once I wish I could do something on my own you know''

''Well you know I would never stop you, but I knew you needed to speak with someone about all of this''

''Thanks'' smiled Aliasmos as she leaned on the palms on her hands

''So where are we headed''

''I have no idea, but seeing as you brought a camera lets see if we can turn this mission into a bit of a vacation before we have no choice but to constantly fight''

''Sounds perfect, I'll ask Forge to give us a credit card each'' smiled Kate, who then reached behind her to grab Aliasmos' headset


	8. Viral Vacation

Forge was more than happy to give the girls everything they needed for their little road trip, he even told them to take their time and to enjoy themselves causing Aliasmos to become very paranoid

''What the hell are they up to?'' she asked once Kate was finished with the radio

''You never know it could be they want you to take your sweet time so you don't kill everyone trying to help you win this so called magical war''

''That does make sense, but it doesn't stop me wanting to break at least one bone in all their bodies'' sighed Aliasmos

''I would pay good money to see every guy back at home, in that boxing ring with you'' laughed Kate

''That won't happen none of them have the stones to fight me''

''Cronos tried''

''He pushed the wrong button with me, but he knows the truth about this father now and he doesn't want to see him'' sighed Aliasmos as she reached down to start the engine of their vehicle

''Really, I though he was dead set on finding that arsehole''

''He changed his mind'' smiled Aliasmos

''You mean you beat some sense into him'' sighed Kate

''When you say it like that, you make it sound like it was too harsh on him''

''You did break most of his bones Als''

''Hey he was the one who challenged me remember''

''Yeah I know'' said Kate with a new sadness

''Wait do you have feelings for my son?'' teased Aliasmos causing Kate to turn a lovely shade of red

''No'' said Kate in an embarrassed fashion

''That's cute you have feelings for Cronos'' mocked Aliasmos

''I don't''

''Bullshit, I have the same look on my face when I'm around Sean''

''I haven't exactly had the best track record with men remember''

Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh by her dear friends comment. ''Neither have I but look at how happy I am now''

''And yet there are still days you want to kill him''

''That's only because he's too protective of me. Everyone is protective of me, I die the world goes with me remember''

''That must suck''

''You have no idea'' sighed Aliasmos. ''We're near one of the major cities you better let your future brother in law know we're nearly ready''

''You aren't going to drop this are you?''

''Hell no, one of my best friends getting together with one of my sons, hell no. Plus can you imagine the chaos we would cause if both Sean and Cronos manage to piss us off?''

''That would be fun'' laughed Kate

''We're dangerous together you know that right''

''Yeah, it's why we're the best of friends''

The girls quickly parked the vehicle close to the main streets, then grabbed their satchel bags and started their walk around the city, making sure they acted like tourists as they enjoyed the Mardi Gras festivities. The girls had great fun and made sure they watched each other's backs as they couldn't help but feel like there were eyes following them everywhere they went. Kate decided to pull out her camera and took loads of pictures as both of the girls were dragged into the parade as well.

''Your being followed'' whispered a women wearing bright yellow

''We know'' replied Aliasmos

''Here if you stay with us you'll be safe'' said another wearing white

''We appreciate it but we can handle ourselves'' said Kate as one of the women handed over her feathered headdress and showed the girls how to walk along to the steel drums

''Think nothing of it these men will turn you into sex slaves if you aren't careful''

Aliasmos grabbed her spare camera and started to take pictures with Kate and low and behold they were being followed by a small group of four men

''We can take them'' said Kate

''I know'' smiled Aliasmos as she checked the back of her trousers to make sure one of her blades was still in place

The girls were dancing so much they didn't notice the mosquitos biting them, they followed the parade for a while longer then they found a cute restaurant to slip into for a good meal and a few drinks.

''That's great mum we have over a hundred mosquitos from this area'' said forge through the radio

''Really that many?''

''Yeah mum you should be covered in bites''

Aliasmos looked at her arms than at Kate's and noticed that Kate had the odd bite on her here and there, while Aliasmos was covered in small red, bite marks

''Great'' muttered Aliasmos

''Try to stay covered for a while otherwise we may have to drag you back here'' said Cathie down the radio

''Will do mum'' replied Aliasmos

''Don't worry Cathie I'll keep an eye on her'' smiled Kate as she quickly grabbed Aliasmos' wrist to say her part

''So your my babysitter?''

''I'm a friend who knows how to calm you down when you feel like the male race are trying to keep you caged up and here to help you with that therapy''

''Thanks'' smiled Aliasmos

Kate looked around the restaurant and noticed a few of the men that had been following them take a seat in the corner of the room

''We have company'' muttered Kate as she lifted her mug to her lips

''How many?'' asked Aliasmos as she lifted up the menu

Kate tapped on her mug four times

''Sounds like it would be a walk in the park'' smiled Aliasmos

''Well at least we're warmed up, plus I have my dusters in my pockets for a little extra damage''

''This could be fun'' smiled Aliasmos

''Come on let's eat, I would hate to finish this on an empty stomach''

''Agreed as the chicken salad looks good''

''Oh lets make that two, then we won't feel gross before we do what we do best''

The girls ordered their meals and kept speaking in code while there were four sets of eyes on them drinking nothing but coffee, the girls ordered another round of drinks then paid their tap, making sure they grabbed their jackets and carried them out as they were well aware they would get in the way if there was going to be a confrontation which both of them knew was going to happen. They walked out and in the background they could still hear the festival was still in full swing so the girls danced a little with various beads around their necks, then before either of them could do anything they were both grabbed and thrown into a nearby alleyway.

''This could be fun'' muttered Aliasmos as she noticed that her and Kate were surrounded by six very well build men

''Your making a big mistake boys'' spat Kate

''I doubt that, you two lovely ladies look like you couldn't hurt a fly'' one of them spoke softly as he tried to stoke Aliasmos' face

Aliasmos smiled then headbutted him, only to have five more men appear out of the shadows armed with guns and knives

''I call that five each, do you agree Kate?''

''Oh we have so got this'' smiled Kate as she pulled out her knuckle dusters

Aliasmos closed her eyes then teleported herself so she could take out the men armed with guns before they had time to react, while Kate used her martial art skills and knuckle dusters to take out the idiots who tried to take her down. She first used her telekenisis powers to stop the bullets in front of her, then she turned them around and took down the five men armed with guns and threw her blade into the neck of one man who nearly got the drop on Kate

''Thanks for that'' smiled Kate as Aliasmos helped her back onto her feet

''Well that was fun'' panted Aliasmos, as she held her head

''You should get use to them before you use your new powers''

''Christ you sound like my mother'' hissed Aliasmos

''Well I am here to look after you and make sure you don't do anything stupid, I just didn't think that many would try to get the drop on us''

''Who knew we could be so dangerous'' smiled Aliasmos

''I know, next thing we know we'll have twice as many guys after us''

Aliasmos and Kate started to walk out of the alleyway to find that there were three times as many men

''I spoke too soon, didn't I'' said Kate as she raised her hands as there was multiple guns pointed at them

''Who sent you here?'' asked one man

''No one'' smiled Aliasmos, ''we're just two girls having a nice holiday as we just needed a break from men''

Kate tried to keep a straight face at her friends answer but she knew that her best friends mouth was making their situation worse

''What happened to my men?''

''Oh those idiots were your men, see we beat the shit out of them as they tried to hurt us and I have a nasty habit of turning into a demon when men think they can overpower me''

Kate noticed her friends poster changed slightly, but it was a change that Kate knew that if she didn't get out of the way quick enough she was going to be injured, Kate dived for cover just as Aliasmos set herself on fire and jumped at the nearest jeep

''Kill the demon'' the men shouted as Aliasmos was quickly fighting them

Kate grabbed her radio and quickly go in touch with Forge

''We have a situation down here, we have thirty men trying to take Als down, they are heavily armed'' shouted Kate

Forge desperately tried to get a live feed but all she could see were red hot flames

''All I see is fire'' he barked

''That's Als, she's gone bat shit crazy as these men tried to abduct us''

Forge bounded on the alarm and the men of Atlantis were geared up and instantly on the ground trying to calm Aliasmos down

''Als stand down, these men didn't realize what your capable of'' stated Nigel

''They deserve to die for treating women like objects'' she spoke in a tone only a few had heard before

''Als, listen to us, we can get this all straightened out but you need to calm down'' said Sean as he tried to approach her

''Your darling girlfriend isn't here right now''

''Oh shit we have an Amber situation'' shouted Forge

''Who the fuck is Amber?'' asked Nigel down the headset

''Amber is her other personality, she comes out when Aliasmos become angry'' said Kate as she emerged from her hiding place, then gladly accepted her quiver of arrows and bow

''Wrong, I am the little sister of her sweetheart, she merged her soul with mine a long time ago, I come out when she needs assistance letting the world know their place''

''So what is the place of these men, Amber?'' asked Kate as she approached the entity who was now in control

''In the lowest depth of hell, I'm sure my aunt will have the perfect torture method in mind for these men'' threatened Amber as she held one of the thugs by the collar of his shirt

''What's going on?'' he whimpered

''To be honest with how obssessed these men were to capture us it sounds rather fitting don't you agree'' said Kate as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder

''This place will never know how the group disappeared but it will improve their lives'' smiled Amber

''Then send them on their way'' nodded Kate

Aliasmos and Amber both nodded as they agreed with Kate's suggestion, then Kate stood back as Aliasmos unleashed a concentrated fire pit alive, causing silent screams from the group of men as well as their equipment. Once there was nothing left Aliasmos appeared as if she was back to normal, she turned around and smiled

''Well I feel better now'' then collapsed into Sean's arms

''Should I be worried that this will happen again?'' asked Sean

''You already know the answer to that'' sighed Kate

Forge teleported them all back including the buggy the girls had parked a few streets away


	9. Cleaning Up

Aliasmos woke up the next day with a splitting headache and Sean asleep in a chair next to the bed, she was well aware a headache of that magnitude meant one thing and one thing only.

Amber took control of her body, she knew she had to check on everyone she loved to make sure no one was injured or hurt, but Sean looked so peaceful she didn't want to scare him in any way, so she grabbed her laptop from downstairs and snuck back into her double bed, where Fluffy and Cerbie did their best to snuggle into her as much as they could without getting in her way. She found herself typing up the adventurers she was having as if it was her own book and found herself wondering what it would be like to be a published author with a huge smile on her face.

''Morning love'' said Sean sleepily as he stretched

''Hey you'' Aliasmos beamed

''How you feeling?'' he asked as he left his chair and sat next to her on the bed

''Like my head got slapped with a sledge hammer'' she sighed

''I take it that's a side effect of Amber coming out?''

''Yeah and it's a horrible one as well, I usually keep her on a tight lease but I must have lost it yesterday''

''Yeah you did loss it a bit, Kate managed to banish her back once you sent a group of slavers to your aunt''

''That explains the burning sensation with the headache then'' nodded Aliasmos. ''Come on we should get up, I need some food and to make sure I didn't hurt anyone last night''

Aliasmos and Sean got dressed then headed into the common room with Cerbie being overly protective of his mistress due to the way she walked a little slower than usual and her legs refused to follow a straight line, Sean finally picked up on the messages from the hell hound and allowed his girlfriend to snuggle into his chest as they slowly made their way to the others.

''You need to explain last night right now'' barked Nigel the moment he saw his daughter

''I don't know what I did last night'' sighed Aliasmos as Sean helped her into a seat

''Shouting at her isn't going to work, she always has this side effect after Amber makes an appearance'' barked Cathie

''How the hell would you know?'' he demanded

''Because I am her mother'' Cathie bellowed causing a green aura to flare up around her

''Can we please stop shouting as my head is pounding right now?'' shouted Aliasmos

''Are you alright?'' asked Cathie who quickly calmed down so she could check on her daughter

''Yeah I'm fine just a headache from Amber saying hello, right now I just hope I didn't get anyone here hurt''

''We're fine, but the thugs you and Kate encountered last night have a new home'' smiled Cronos

''What the hell did I do this time?'' sighed Aliasmos

''You sent them to Luithia'' he smiled

''Oh shite'' hissed Aliasmos

''The groups disappearance is all over the news plus Luithia sent you a note thanking you for her new subjects'' said Cathie as she took a note out of her pocket and handed it over to her daughter as well as a drink of water a two painkillers for her headache

''Please tell me that's the bad news?'' she pleaded

''That's actually the good news'' said Cathie

''Oh god how much worse can it get?''

''We have the results from the mosquitos you collected and they were magically created'' sighed Cathie

''By who?'' asked Kate

''Ninet'' sighed Mooshka which meant only one thing to the Helena family

''That son of a whore, I'm going to fucking kill him'' snapped Aliasmos

Aliasmos stood up and wondered over to the computers as she started looking for someone

''This should be fun'' smiled Cronos

''Do I want to know who she's going to kill?'' asked Sean

''Our father'' smiled Forge and Cronos

''Again'' finished Cathie

''Found the cunt'' hissed Aliasmos

Forge and Cronos ran to the screen to get a look with their own eyes at what their so called father was up to these days

''Cronos grab your stuff we need to pay this scum bag a visit''

''I've been looking forward to this'' smiled Cronos as he cracked his knuckles

''Should I be worried?'' asked Sean

''No'' answered Aliasmos, Cronos, Forge and Cathie blankly

''Punch him in the gut for me'' said Mooshka

''Will do sis'' smiled Aliasmos

''Now I really am worried'' sighed Sean

''I'll explain it once mum's out hunting'' said Forge as he patted Sean on the shoulder

Aliasmos went into her room and changed into a pair of black skinny trousers, a black tank top, and her favourite pair of studded combat boots. She made sure she only grabbed a few knives as well as a reinforced full metal gauntlet that was a part of her original outfit from her incarnation from the purge tank and made sure she was flashing it as she strutted back into the living room. Everyone could see that she was really looking forward to this showdown as she walked into the living room with a black scarf around her neck, along with her gun and a few knives hanging in clear sight from her slightly wonky belt.

''Damn mum'' hissed Forge

''What?'' she barked

''I don't think I've ever seen you wearing so much black before''

''I don't want to stain my cloths with your father's blood'' she smiled

Cronos couldn't help but snigger at his mother's response

''Fair point'' nodded Forge as he sat down at his desk to put the coordinates into the teleportation machine

Aliasmos and Cronos stood on the platform, ''we're ready when you are'' she said

''Can you at least take a firearm with you?'' asked Nigel

''Of course'' smiled Aliasmos as she flashed the small, silenced pistol attached to her holster which she kept behind her back

''Happy hunting'' smiled Forge

''Oh we will'' she smiled back

Aliasmos and Cronos found themselves in an open field which overlooked the millennium dome

''Oh this is bad'' muttered Aliasmos as she could feel a thousand demonic eyes on her

''Tell me about it'' barked Cronos as he summoned his weapons and started to scan the area

''Forge we have a problem down here'' called Aliasmos as she brought out her radio

''Sorry mum, that was the closet I could get you, there's some kind of interference near his building''

''Damn it'' hissed Aliasmos. ''Forge it looks like we have some company here as well so I need you to do a supernatural scan of the area, we need to know how many demons there are between us and Griff''

''You've got it mum and I'll put everyone else on standby as well just encase the numbers are too great for you two''

''That's fine but give Kate a night off, she had to go through too much shit a few days ago and she deserves a break''

''You got it mum, looking at the scan there are only about ten scout parties between you and Dad, head west. Keep me on the link and I can give you directions from here''

''Thanks Forge, I owe you one''

''This is going to be fun'' smiled Cronos

''Tonnes of fun there's only a thousand demons between us and your father'' sighed Aliasmos clearly showing her age

''Damn that many'' hissed Cronos

''Yeah, thankfully their only scout parties so it won't be a huge headache to put down''

''In that case after you, seeing as you're the one who knows where we're actually going''

Aliasmos lead the way making sure they kept off the main streets as they were both visibly armed and knew they were being hunted. She was thankful she made sure she used her silences gun as the first group had them a little too cornered for comfort, which left Cronos to use the shadows to his full advantage.

''Right mum, you need to take a left then a right at the next street otherwise you and my baby brother are going to be facing demonic mercenaries'' said Forge down the radio

Aliasmos grabbed Cronos and teleported them to the next street with no warning

''What the hell?'' barked Cronos

Aliasmos put her hand over her sons mouth, then forced him into the shadows as six twisted voices became louder

''That traitor Griff is around here somewhere find him. Our master wants him as a general and our master will have him as a general''

''Shit'' muttered Cronos

''Yeah we need to find him now'' whispered Aliasmos

''So beating him to death isn't an option then'' suggested Cronos

''Not right now, I suspect they have means to bring him back from the dead as well'' sighed Aliasmos.

''Damn, here I hoped I could have serious fun, with Dad around once again'' smiled Cronos

''Forge these Mercs are after your father, you have to give us a direct route or you send the cavalry and we take them out now''

''Taking them down is going to take two much time, you have to run down the street and then take the next left'' suggested Forge

Aliasmos and Cronos started to jog down the streets with Forge giving them directions as they both made sure to keep to the shadows so they weren't spotted, finally they appeared before a Victorian style house which was clearly modified to be a set of flats.

''I need a house number'' said Aliasmos

''Hold on, try number seventeen''

''Somehow that doesn't surprise me'' muttered Aliasmos

Aliasmos pressed the number and waited for someone to come onto the intercom

''Hello'' said a man's voice

''It's me Als, you need to let me and Cronos up now''

''Oh shit'' he replied

The buzzer went off, allowing Aliasmos and Cronos up into the main apartment building, they went up two flights of stairs to see a short build man resting against the doorframe with his arms crossed

''I told you I wanted nothing to do with that life anymore'' he replied

''Griff, there are a thousand demons on the streets hunting for you as we speak''

''My name is Johnathon now''

''Ok Johnny'' said Aliasmos in a mocking fashion. ''When those demons, actually when I say those heavily armoured, demonic mercenaries find you do you think they'll believe that you've walked away from our old way of life, do you think they'll let your wife live. We heard their plan for you, now drop your magical barrier and get your arse moving now''

''John what's going on?'' asked a female voice as she approached the door

''Hi I'm Aliasmos, a friend of your husband's.''

''It's nice to finally meet you, Johnathon told me about his past with you''

''Really'' smiled Aliasmos as her head turned to face her ex husband's

''How many did you take down on your way here?''

''Ten, we kept to the shadows so we didn't draw any attention to ourselves'' interjected Cronos

''Were you serious about the mercs?''

''Yeah, we debated taking them out but I'm really not in the mood to end up in the infirmary again''

''I'll drop the shield but you better have a way to get us out of here fast''

''Forge did you hear that?'' asked Aliasmos

''Yeah loud and clear and Gaia already has a medkit on standby for your return''

''I love how well you all know me'' smiled Aliasmos

''Great just what I need'' hissed Griff

''Hey you always have it coming'' huffed Aliasmos

Griff paused for a moment then smiled, ''just like old times''

Griff took down the magical barrier, with Aliasmos standing by a window, where she noticed the scout groups all surrounding the building

''Forge it's now or I end up trying to die again'' she said as she spoke into her ear piece

''Get Donna to safety we'll take these bastards down now'' said Griff

''Cronos go back to base with Donna, I'll give your father a second pair of hands'' assured Aliasmos

''You'll risk everything by staying here'' Griff said

''The only person who has the right to kill you is me'' she hissed back

''Mum, Dad please this is not the time'' said Cronos trying to keep the peace

Aliasmos and Griff turned to face Cronos at the same time, both giving him the same look that he should back off

''Message received'', Cronos muttered then turned to face Donna and offered her his hand. ''My lady if you would be so kind as to give me your hand and I shall take you to safety'' Donna nodded allowing his parents to watch him teleport to safety. Griff turned away and took the lid off to window seat which revealed his old armour set and weapons.

Aliasmos whistled and her staff and celestial armour appeared on her from nowhere

''Here I thought you burnt that set''

''No, I could never get rid of these, how else will the demonic community know that I am a force to be reckoned with'' she smiled

Griff grabbed his shield and smashed the glass of the window, the pair then counted to three and jumped out of the window to face the forces that almost surrounded them.

''I'll take the ones on the left you take the ones on the right'' said Aliasmos as she twirled her separated staff in each hand

''Who gets the mercenaries then?'' asked Griff

''Whoever kills their side first'' smiled Aliasmos

''You're on'' replied Griff

Both of them charged their sides as their side charged them, the mercenaries stood back a little and watched their targets fighting, granted they may have been ordered to bring back the great general known as Gryphon Dark Moon alive, but bringing back Aliasmos Helena alive would mean one hell of a bonus and a bonus none of them wanted to say no to. However the group of mercenaries got very bored quite quickly and split into two groups leaving the leader of the force to stand back and watch the fight as he leaned on his large double headed axe. Aliasmos set up a ring of fire around herself forcing the demons to get themselves injured if they came too close for comfort as she was well aware the bounty on her head was greater than her ex husband's, even after this fight the bounty would still be higher. She could hear Griff fighting and ever now and again she would bark at him for getting to soft in his mortal life, it was clearly annoying him as she was coping far better in the battle than he was as her group of demons were falling to her flame covered weapons. Her stance was slightly broken from a gauntlet to her jaw, causing her to crash into the ground, she flipped herself upright and whistled for her staff once again as the Mercenary demons had decided that she was a far better target than her ex husband.

''Looks like my head is worth more than yours dear'' smiled Aliasmos as she addressed Griff

''Damn, here I thought I was the target'' shouted Griff as he beheaded another demon, while smashing two others in the face with his oversized shield

''You sound almost heartbroken'' smiled Aliasmos as she was blocking three swords

''And your sounding more bitter''

The pair were well aware they were making a point to wind up each other, as it allowed them to fight with more rage meaning their chances of surviving were far greater, even if Aliasmos was fighting more normal demons as well as the mercs leaving her ex-husband to struggle against the normal demons that held no real rank.

Aliasmos quickly realised their odds of surviving this weren't good

''Griff I need you to seriously piss me off right now'' she barked as she was currently keeping five mercs at bay

''Are you fucking crazy?'' he shouted as he was slowly backed into the same corner as her

Aliasmos was about to respond only to be punched in the side of her ribs, then kicked in the stomach, leaving a huge opening for Griff to be jumped by six demons.

''Griff, do it'' she murmured as the leader of the mercs picked her up by her throat

Griff closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, ''I don't regret what I did to you or our kids''

That was all she needed for Amber to be unleashed as flames erupted all over her body in an explosive fashion throwing the demons back and allowing Cronos the opportunity to teleport in to grab his father than blink out before more damage was caused

''I have to get back there'' barked Griff as he was being held down by Cathie and Cronos in order to be healed

''It's too damn dangerous'' shouted Forge

''This is your mother we're talking about here'' shouted Griff

''You think I don't know that, Amber is awake, which means you won't survive the encounter and right now your the one person we need to keep alive'' shouted Forge

''Forge calm the hell down, now get a live feed on what your mother is doing now'' shouted Cathie

''Sorry Gaia, I'm on it'' sighed Forge trying to keep his composure

Forge managed to get the live feed which showed a flame covered Aliasmos fighting bare handed against well over ten thousand demons. The group were in awe at the raw power she was displaying clearly holding nothing back.

''Shitting hell'' muttered Kai

''I had no idea, she could do that'' responded Sean

''Neither did I and I created her'' sighed Cathie

''What do you mean?'' asked Robin

''When my girls kill one of their sisters they absorb their powers, however instead of killing her sister Amber, Als merged their soul gems.'' replied Cathie

''That's not what I asked, what do you mean by created her?'' asked Nigel

''I created my girls from the elements from the earth combined with DNA from both myself and their father. I never actually gave birth to them''

''So your saying that in the section of the bible where it describes how God created man, it's actually referring to how you created your daughters?'' asked Donna

''Correct'' nodded Cathie

''Care to explain why doesn't she remember anything when Amber takes over?'' asked Kate

''Als knows just how dangerous she can be and suppresses everything that is Amber. When she loses her temper Amber wakes up'' sighed Cathie

Forge begun to frantically press buttons on his computer, then begun to swear

''What's wrong?'' asked Cathie

''We're so screwed'' sighed Forge as he ran his hands through his greasy hair

''WHAT'S GOING ON?'' barked Cathie

''They're working together''

''Oh shit'' sighed Cathie

''I'm a dead man'' cried Griff still pinned to the ground by Cronos

''How is this a bad thing?'' asked Kate with a smile on her face

''Because it means both of them have full access to each other's powers'' replied Griff, Cathie and Forge

''This is fucking brilliant'' laughed Kate

''How?''

''I saw what Amber did to a few male thugs back in Brazil, imagine what both of them could do to all the men here, apart from Forge'' she laughed

''So why does my eldest get special treatment?'' asked Griff

''Because I make and repair her weapons'' he replied

''Wait so I'm on that kill list as well?'' asked Cronos taking his hand away from his father

''Oh yeah'' smiled Forge

''What the hell'' he shouted

''What you did have this stupid idea at one point to make dad pay for what he did?'' argued Forge

''Oh yeah, I forgot about that'' smiled Cronos

''Well your mother did beat the crap out of you for that'' smiled Kate as she looked at the huge monitor to see what her best friend was doing

''I had that beating coming for a long time'' replied Cronos as he ran his hand through this black emo hair cut

''Hey you said it not me'' laughed Forge

''Boys concentrate'' barked Cathie

''We need a plan to get her out of there'' interjected Sean

''You don't have to tell me twice'' smiled Kai as he loaded his gun with a fresh magazine

''It's too risky'' barked Cathie

''Would that stop Als?'' asked Kai

Cathie couldn't help but stare at her son, she was well aware he was right, it wouldn't matter to Aliasmos how dangerous the situation is, she would walk through fire for her friends and family.

''Sean, get the Revelation is the air in five minutes, everyone else get your gear together, if your not here before Sean leaves your not leaving at all'' barked Cathie

''Hold on, it looks like I might be able to get a lock on her but she'll be on fire when she gets back'' said Forge

''Forge are you sure that's a good idea?'' barked Kathie as if she was actually asking a stupid question

''I'm sure, it looks like she's put a little distance between herself and the mercs so she should come back alone''

''How much distance are we talking about?'' asked Kathie

''Enough for very little chance of bringing a few of mums new friends with her'' said Forge as he seemed to be typing something on one of the computers

''How much will that make the bounty climb?'' asked Sean

''Not as much as you would think as they walked away from the fight, it would grow more if we kill all of them'' said Cronos

''Then lets get her out of there'' said Sean

''Agreed'' replied Cathie and Nigel

Forge and Nathaniel did all they could their end in order to make sure she came back, relatively unscarred and alone.

''I've got a lock'' shouted Forge

Everyone looked on at the pad and noticed smoke was quickly filling the room, Nate picked up a fire extinguisher and aimed it at the pad, with Nigel doing the same opposite him

''Fire in the hole'' shouted Forge as he grabbed the smaller fire extinguisher from under his desk and stood between the pad and everyone else.


	10. Burnt Up

Aliasmos returned to Atlantis covered in flames with a huge smile of her face due to the amount of demons she had taken out with her, only to have the put out in a foamy concoction from her father and two dear friends of hers.

''You alive in there Twinkle toes?'' asked James

''Yeah I'm alright'' coughed Aliasmos as she wiped foam away from her face. ''Just do me a favour and never spray that shit on me again''

''No promises Als'' Laughed James as he gave Aliasmos a helping hand back onto her feet. However the flames she conjured in her last fight may have been extinguished but there was still a significant amount of heat spewing from every pore of her body. ''Shit'' hissed James as he burnt his hand.

''Sorry'' sighed Aliasmos as she sat down and leaned her head in her hands

''How bad is it?'' asked Cathie as she leaned down to check on her unstoppable daughter

''I'm fine mum'' replied Aliasmos as she tried to wave her off

''Bullshit'' barked Cathie. ''Of you're fine then stand up and get yourself a drink to help cool you off'' she dared

Aliasmos sighed ''give me a minute''

''March your backside to the med-bay now''

''I'll need some help getting there'' said Aliasmos in a defeated manner

Everyone was shocked that the great Aliasmos asked for help with something as simple as getting help to walk somewhere.

As Cathie tried to escort her daughter to the medical bay she collapsed onto the floor, what was left of the foam that covered her body quickly evaporated, leaving nothing but steam leaving her body, now everyone knew whatever was happening to her body was serious.

''Als'' shouted Sean as he tripped over his own feet to get to her limp form

''Don't touch her'' shouted Cathie

''What's wrong with her?'' pleaded Sean as he knelt as close to her as he dared

''She's burning up'' sighed Cathie as she pinched the top of her nose

''That can't be good'' interjected James

''Tell me something I don't know'' barked Cathie

''What's the worse case scenario?'' asked Nigel

''One of two things could happen if I do release her pyromanic abilities, either she'll burn too hot and explode killing everyone in this room or...''

''Or She'll incinerate the atmosphere of this planet and kill everything living on earth'' finished James. ''And believe me it's not something I wish to witness again''

Sean looked down at the helpless look on his girlfriend's face and prayed he was given the powers to help the woman he loved as he simple stayed next to her and kept wanting to drag her onto his lap and reassure her that everything would be fine

''What do you need?'' asked Forge

''I need to locations of three volcanoes that are no where near any forms of civilisations if we have the chance to save her''

''I'll give you five just to be save''

''I appreciate it thank you, Cronos can you help me to transport your mother to the roof, the further we are away from anything electronic the better?''

''Sure thing Gaia'' said Cronos as he changed his outfit amongst a dark grey fog

As Cronos wondered over to his mother and threw one of her arms over his shoulder, Cathie grabbed a headset from Forge's computer desk and did a quick check to make sure it was working alright.

''Once the three of us are on the roof put Atlantis on lockdown encase we can't save her this time. The structure should keep all of you safe''

''If she goes, we're going out with her'' declared Kate

''You do that and I'll kick your arse for giving up on me'' laughed Aliasmos in a tired manner

''I'd like to see you try and kick my arse right now''

''Mum I found five volcanoes you could erupt that won't take any lives, though I will admit if you erupt two of these, they'll create new islands in Indonesia'' interjected Forge as he handed Cathie a tablet

''Find me three new locations, Indonesia is too unstable right now and I don't want to unleash any of your mother's powers near Yellow Stone''

''Then they'll have to be underwater locations which could cause some problems with coastal countries''

''Then set off their early warning detection now, they won't get any more warnings from us, if they choose to ignore this then they've sealed their own fate'' barked Cathie

''No, there's another way'' muttered Aliasmos, trying to keep a firm lock on her abiliti4es as beads of sweet rolled down her face and arms

''This should be good'' smiled James

''Let me cut loose at the centre of Antarctica''

''That will destabilise the entire planet'' shouted Cathie

''Not if we re-direct that energy into the volcanoes Forge found. I won't cause them to erupt just yet'' said Aliasmos

''It won't work unless I redirect your energy into dormant volcanoes, the more we have on our list the less likely there will be an eruption'' said Cathie as she realised her daughter actually came up with a decent idea

''Are you sure about this?'' she dared to ask

''We don't have another choice mum, it's the only way to stop this''

With that Aliasmos cried out in pain, the heat coming off her was too much even for Cronos to handle as her body once again erupted in flames.

''Mooshka put a barrier around her now, we have to get her to Antarctica, Forge radio me the co-ordinates through the headset I'll have to force her to send her excess energy to them myself'' shouted Cathie as Kate soaked a tea towel in water and gently applied it to his burnt ribs

''Shit'' hissed Cronos ''stand still you big baby, I may not be your grandmother or Aunt but I know how to deal with burns so stand still while they try to keep you stupid mother alive'' barked Kate

''Mum I think you need a new best friend, this one has a mouth on her'' shouted Cronos

''That's why she's my best mate, doesn't pull any punches and I respect her for that''

''Good keep her talking, the last thing we need right now is for her to fall asleep'' demanded Cathie

''Um sleep'' purred Aliasmos as she lay on the floor once more

''Stay with me Als'' pleaded Cathie as she raced over to her daughter and slung her arm over her shoulder

''Just let me sleep for five minutes''

''No time for that''

With that Cathie and Aliasmos disappeared in a thick green smoke

''Forge?'' asked Kate

''Hold on'' barked Forge as he was too engrossed with the orders he was given

Nate knew what had to be done and joined him on the computers making sure he pulled up a live feed once their satellite was in position allowing Forge to locate the dormant volcanoes Cathie had requested. Forge was currently using two of the three screens from the set up, one with the locations of the volcanoes, the other checking the temperature of both Antarctica and as well as magma levels under the earths crush. With the information he needed he put on a headset and made sure it was constantly on, with Cathie's voice coming through the entire system.

''Earth to Gaia, can you hear me?'' asked Forge

''I'm here, I need a location now''

Everyone looked at the screen as Aliasmos knelt down in the snow with Cathie's hands on her head, clearly trying to contain the situation. Slowly but surely Forge gave Cathie the locations of the volcanoes one by one they could see she was finally getting rid of her excess fire abilities, however the more fire the spewed from her body the blurrier the live feed became

''Als'' shouted Sean

''Forge the only voice I need to hear is your so can everyone else please be quiet'' shouted Cathie

Forge kept relaying the exact co-ordinates of each and every dormant volcano he could find, leaving Nathaniel to do this best at clearing up the live feed.

''Forge how are the magma levels?'' shouted Cathie clearly struggling to keep a hold on her daughter's head as the area around them was covered in a thick black smog

''They've barely moved even with my mum's super nova energy levels''

''Does that include the major fault lines?'' asked Cathie

''No, but the scanners are now working overdrive, the moment one even twitches the affected areas will be evacuated'' sighed Forge as he ran his hands through this hair taking a step back away from his computer screens. ''Cronos I need yo to run to my lab and bring up three more screens''

Cronos had to made several trips, allowing Nigel to help syncronise the new equipment to the existing computer systems

''Forge what's going on?'' asked Cathie clearly drained from helping Aliasmos

''Just hooking up some more screens as there is too much that I have to keep an eye on right now''

''Hurry up as there are other things I need you to check for me while your mother tries to burn up hotter than the damn sun'' barked Cathie

''We're plugging in the screens as fast as we can'' shouted Nigel as he also picked up a headset

''Have the water levels been affected by the amount of heat she's throwing around?''

''A little but it is monsoon season at the moment, no casualties so far'' sighed Nigel

''That's good, I was hoping we could have a second honeymoon somewhere nice'' laughed Cathie

''Our daughter is on the brink of turning herself into a sun and your planning our second honeymoon?''

''She'll be fine, her powers are flowing through the earth as we speak. I need to make sure she stays awake long enough to unleash it all. Right now there isn't much else to really think about'' said Cathie

''You could have timed it better than our daughter trying to die'' said Nigel

''So once she's back are we agreed, a nice warm place fro a second honeymoon?''

''Then you had better concentrate and keep her alive'' laughed Nigel

''You hear that Als, walk away from this and me and your father are going on a second honeymoon''

''Then you might want to return back to base, you might need dad to keep you upright'' hissed Aliasmos with more determination than her mother had ever seen

''Are you going to be alright?'' Cathie dared to ask

''I have the co-ordinates locked in my head, my powers are primed, I suggest you teleport back, you'll need dad for my next stunt''

Aliasmos stood up with a struggle but she knew what she had to do as she drew a blade from her boot, the slid the palms of both of her hands, creating a massive pentagram in the snow with her own blood.

''Mum get the hell out of here, it's going to be bumpy and it's going to hurt like hell''

''Then take this headset'' said Cathie as she removed hers and handed it over

''I've got this'' panted Aliasmos as she put the headset on. ''This is Aliasmos to Atlantis, hold on to your pants as this is going to be a rough ride'' she then smiled as she slammed her blood stained hands into the snow, causing the pentagram in the snow to be set alright her, included.

Sean looked at the live feed and couldn't help but fear for the live of the woman he loved even more as the area around her erupted into flames once more, Sean spun around and snatched the headset away from Nigel and put it on.

''Als can you hear me?'' pleaded Sean

''Loud and clear love'' panted Aliasmos

''You need to take it easy''

''If I take it easy I'll die and I don't want to miss a damn thing'' she insisted

''Als you better walk away from this''

''I'm planning on it, now put my son on the line'' she asked

''Mum it's me what do you need?'' said Forge

''I'm about to throw a fuck tonne of energy through the earth, I need you to tell me when I need to hold back''

''You've got it mum''

Aliasmos unleashed all of her bent up energy into the earth, Forge had to lower the volume as everyone covered their ears as she screamed and hissed through the experience. Not to mention having Cathie screaming as she clutched her stomach really wasn't helping anyone in Atlantis. Nigel ran over to his wife making sure she stayed conscious as she forced her to look at him.

''Mum you better hurry up I don't know how much more Gaia can take'' shouted Forge

Aliasmos didn't hear the warning as her headset had already burnt up due to her output, her cloths weren't much better but she had to do this in order to live, to see her daughter grow up, to see the end of this blasted war. The only thing she had to do was survive and Sean's last words to her as she directed her powers into dormant volcanoes scattered around the world.. Slowly but surely she felt her powers were being depleted, either that or she was using more blood than she had planned. However she knew she couldn't risk losing control of her powers like that again.

The moment she finished she collapsed in a help surrounded by her own blood, ''damn'' she sighed as she tried to reach her radio, however it turned out it was wrecked in the turmoil of everything else happening. ''Forge is going to kill me'' she laughed

Everyone could see she was laying the ground, panting for air due to how much she screamed as well as struggling to stand wearing very little with helped with her temperature control, however Forge took a little too long to bring her home as she came home blue in the face. Sean ran over to her already removing his shirt which he draped over her shoulders in order to help warm her up.

''You alright mum''

''Just give me a minute to make sure you didn't overheat the planet alright'' replied Cathie as she held up a finger keeping her eyes closed.

''How are you feeling mum?'' asked Cronos

''Tired and very drained'' she sighed as she leaned into Sean

''Everything is clear'' smiled Cathie as she stood up along with Nigel. ''Lets you into a tank to warm up and clean up your hands''

''I fucking hate that tank'' Aliasmos murmured


	11. What Mattered in the End

Sean gathered Aliasmos, her burnt cloths and the shirt he had given her in his arms and carried her to the medical bay with Nigel and Cathie close behind. Mooshka was busy flying around dragging a blanket across an empty bed.

''Put her here, we need to clean up her wounds before we can put her in the tank again'' said Mooshka

Sean gently placed her on the bed and made sure his shirt was still wrapped around her tightly, then pulled up a chair in order to stay close to her. He turned her hand over and finally saw the massive gashes across each of her palms.

''Are you alright love?'' asked Sean

''I'm fine just a little tired'' said Aliasmos weakly as she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek with her blood stained finger tips

Mooshka flew over with liquid soaked bandages, making sure Sean held down a section as she flew her hands making sure the bandages were tight and helped heal the huge gashes across each palm.

''How's that?'' asked Mooshka

''That should be fine, thanks sis'' Aliasmos replied sleepily

''Sean she needs to get some rest, will you alright taking her back to your room?'' asked Cathie as she placed her hand on his shoulder

''I'll take care of her'' nodded Sean, then she picked her up and carried her to their room, Aithutha grabbed her equipment and carried it to her room, with Aliasmos' cloths slung over her snow leopard. Fluffy and Cerbie followed them as well as they were all just as concerned as their master was barely awake as it was.

Cerbie jumped straight onto the bed and begun to pull the blankets back so Sean could easily get Aliasmos into their large king sized bed, that in his mind had far too many pillows on, Fluffy tried to jump up and down on a pillow to fluff it up for her but was getting frustrated due to her size, so Cerbie approached and nudged it with his nose, then moved to the size to give Sean room to lay her down. The dark pooch then grabbed the covered the bed then covered his wounded master, then simply lay next to her using her stomach as his personal pillow, showing his heartache in his eyes at Aliasmos' poor condition.

''I'll be alright boy'' said Aliasmos as she rested her hand onto her dogs head to reasure him only to hiss at the pain, Cerbie nudged her hand away and begun to lick at the bandages

''Be gentle with her boy'' said Sean and she ruffled the dark fur of the hell hound

''He always is love'' said Aliasmos as she finally closed her eyes

Sean pulled up a chair as Fluffy snuggled into her mistress's matted hair, Eric curled up by Aliasmos' neck, leaving Aithutha the spare pillow which was pulled closer to the lying figure in the bed

Sean took a seat and sighed knowing his girlfriend's familiars weren't going to let him anywhere near her once again

''Am I ever going to be allowed to sleep next to her?'' Sean asked

Eric's hiss at the question was enough for him to know her pets deeply cared for her in many ways more than he did for her as it was clear these four animals saw her not just as their master but almost as their parent, he wondered what had she done to develop such a strong bond with the four animals that were stopping him from having a comfortable night of broken sleep. Thankfully Aithutha understood his frustration and flew over with the pillow she had been using and handed it to him, the grabbed the spare fleece like blanket and lay it across his lap, then she snuggled up with him

''Thanks'' he smiled as she begun to pet the small dragon's head

Sean looked over at the sleeping Aliasmos and knew she was in good care with her familiars, he could see she was comfortable and would be alright with a little sleep, after all there was very little blood soaked into her left palm so the right was probably looking just as healthy.

Just as Sean found himself finally drifting off to sleep Aliasmos started to toss and turn in the bed, before he had the chance to pull her out of whatever nightmare she was having, Eric carefully moved to lie on her chest with his paw on her nose, making a point to stick his tongue out at Sean in-between purrs

''Bloody cat'' he muttered knowing the three animals on the bed were taking care of his prescious girlfriend, so he placed his feet at the foot of the bed and slid down on the chair, causing Aithutha to wake up after nearly falling off his lap. Sean couldn't help but apologise to the blue dragon with a huge smile on his face, but the dragon gave him a filthy look then snorted smoke in his direction before she once again made herself comfortable.

Sean found he actually had quite a comfortable night's sleep, with the small blue dragon on his lap. His mind begun to fill of all the prescious moments he had spent with Aliasmos before they were taken to this new non-stop life of hunting things that go bump in the night and her being in constant in danger from those forces and that included her own family. He thought of those prescious moments together, sitting on the sofa, cuddled up under a duvet watching a film or playing video games. The days she spent all day helping him to learn Shakespeare. Hell even days doing the housework together and they had their silly arguments over who was doing it wrong.

He was pulled from his flash backs as Cerbie jumped into his lap landing in the worst place he could have chosen, causing Sean to cry out in pain as he fell out of the chair, hissing through the pain surging through his groin

''Damn it Cerbie did you have to wake me up like?'' Sean hissed

''But licking your face didn't work'' the pooch answered giving him a questioning look

''I don't think I'll ever get use to you speaking into my head'' said Sean as he shook his head, then slowly got back onto his feet. ''Where's Als?'' asked Sean as he noticed the bed was empty with two bloodied bandages abandoned on the bed

''Mum changed her bandages, then went looking for her ex-husband'' replied the dog

''Shit'' hissed Sean as he grabbed the bandages then started to head towards the common room, with the black hell hound close by

''Als'' shouted Sean as he started to tear through the complex looking for her

''Good afternoon Sean'' beamed Cathie as if nothing was wrong

''Where is she?'' asked Sean

''She's with her sons in the gym''

''Are you sure it's just the three of them in there, Cerbie told me she went looking for Griff'' panted Sean

''That can't be good'' sighed Cathie as she smashed a dirty bowl into the sink full of soapy water

''To make matters worse I think her hands are still shredded'' with that he showed Cathie the bandages her daughter hadn't bothered to throw away

Cathie marched over to the computers and plugged turned on the internal sound system

''Aliasmos Helena get your arse and the arse of your boys back here right now. I don't care what your doing to your ex-husband right now but whatever it is, the whole family should be involved so we can all get a decent right hook in there as well''

''Remind me again never to piss off the family'' sighed Sean as he took a seat at the table

''With how you treat my daughter you never have to worry about that'' said Cathie with a smile. ''Do you want some tea or lunch she asked?''

Before Sean could answer, Cronos walked into the common room dragging his bloodied father with him, Forge armed with a baseball bat across his shoulders. Aliasmos simply walked in with a large satisfied smile across her face

''What did he do this time?'' asked Mooshka as she flew into the room and admired the damage to Griff

''He won't admit his fuck ups'' sighed Forge

''Good luck with that'' snorted Cathie as she put the kettle on

''Is Als causing more damage?'' asked Kate as she skidded into the Common room

''Not today'' said Aliasmos as she flashed her still sore hands, but if you take a seat you get to watch my boys beat the living shit out of their father'' she smiled

''I'll get the beer'' smiled Kate

''Can I jump in on that?'' asked Kai

''The beating or the drinking?'' asked Forge as she threw his brother the baseball bat

''Both'' smiled Kai

''There's a spare bat in the gym'' sighed Aliasmos

''Oh me'' said Kate as she put her hand in the air

''I don't deserve this'' said Griff as he spat out some blood, causing a device on his neck to turn red

''Wrong answer'' smiled Cronos as he smashed the bat into Griff's shoulder

''That lie had to hurt'' said Aliasmos as she knelt down so she was eye level with Griff

''I've had worse'' he replied, the devise turned green

''I'm impressed you actually know how to tell the truth'' with that Aliasmos stood up and accepted the beer from her best friend, then sat on the table. ''Next question did you made the deal with Ninet for you to gain more power?''

''No'' said Griff clearly pissed off with all of the damn questions

The collar on his neck turned red

''Your turn'' said Cronos with a smile as he gave Forge the baseball bat

''Thanks'' he smiled, ''Mum where should I aim?'' asked Forge

''Swingers pick, you know the rules'' she smiled as she took a sip of her beer

Forge couldn't help but smile at his mother's response as he aimed for his father's knee, then a crunch rang through the complex along with a loud hiss.

''What's going on?'' asked Nigel as he wondered into the living room

''Payback family style'' toasted Aliasmos

''Here, here'' everyone cheered with her, soon with a beer in everyone's hands

''I'm going back to the smithy, I have too many ideas floating around'' said Nigel as we waved to everyone

''My turn'' said Kate as she hopped down from the table and skipped over to Forge for the baseball bat

''Go for it'' he playfully bowed as he presented the bat as if it was a ceremonial blade

Aliasmos couldn't help but chuckle as she took a sip of her drink, then looked at her beaten and bloodied ex-husband

''Griff, did you boycot the plan to kill Ninet for the sake of your own glory?''

''No'' he replied

The light turned green

''Bollocks'' hissed Kate

''It's your until it turns red'' said Aliasmos. ''Griff did you keep Ninet alive for selfish reasons?''

''I wouldn't call it selfish'' he sighed

The light turned red

Kate was practically jumping up and down with excitement at the prospect of taking a bat to someone who had hurt a dear friend of hers

''Als, I'm doing this because I love you'' said Kate, then smashed the bat across his head

''Nice one'' toasted Aliasmos

''Who's next?'' asked Kate as she offered the bat around

Cronos grabbed it from her once he downed half of his beer then simply begun to walk around his severly wounded father

''What did you get from her I wonder?''

''Nothing that conerns you'' he hissed

The light once again turned red, so Cronos forced the bat into his father's spin

''Can you really take much more punishment?'' Aliamsos asked

''As long as it's not your dishing it out love'' he smiled

''That's it, give me that bat'' hissed Sean

''See now you pissed off my other half'' she teased

''He can't do shit to me''

The light once again flashed red, ''I'm going top enjoy this'' smiled Sean as he smashed the bat into Griff's face

''It would be safer for you not to make comments like that to my daughter again, now tell us what you got in the deal with Ninet or I will make you suffer a fate worse that all of my daughter's powers combined'' threatened Cathie

Cathie knelt down to be at eye level with the wounded man and created something but brought the fear of god into his face, yet no one saw what she had done

''Fine I'll tell you everything'' he sighed

Cathie stood up looking rather pleased with herself, showing everyone a green collar

''You better tell us the truth'' she threatened

''I'll tell you everything, I swear upon my powers I will tell you the truth'' once again the collar turned green

''Go for it'' said Aliasmos

''When the kill order came through for Ninet I drew the short straw, finally managed to find her in a underground cave by the Himalayas, once inside she said that if I let her live she would merge the small fragment of Aliasmos' soul gem to mine so I could always find her'' he sighed

''You son of a bitch'' shouted Aliasmos as she picked up the bat despite the pain it caused her and unleashed hell upon his body, forcing Sean to grab her, while Forge wrestled the bat out of the now bleeding hands

''Who unleashed the demon'' yawned James as he finally wondered into the common room to find Aliasmos being held back by her boyfriend and son, with a wounded bleeding figure on the floor next to a bloody baseball bat that had clearly seen better days

He wondered into the kitchen area to see Griff in vast amounts of pain, with Cathie looking mildly annoyed and Aliasmos clearly looking for blood

''Well that explains it'' he yawned once again as he put the kettle on, clearly showing signs he had just woken up

''He made a deal to always find his beloved wife and you can guess the rest from there'' said Kate

''Well that was stupid'' he declared

''No fucking shit'' shouted Aliasmos

''I did what I thought was best as I knew how high the bounty would climb, I had to keep her safe'' he shouted

''Bullshit'' she shouted trying to get free of both Sean and Forge without hurting them. ''I should be dead because of the shit you pull, hell the shit you always fucking pull every time you crawl back into my life''

''That's because your father cursed me to do that to you, in hoped of gaining your soul gem, with a piece of it with me it means he can never gain the full powers of the seven sisters'' he shouted

That was it she was finally calm

''Ifrit did what?'' shouted Cathie noticing the collar was still green

''Oh shit'' whispered James making sure he was standing behind Cathie

Sean noticed Aliasmos was no longer in full blown rage mode, instead she was in utter shook as was the rest of the Helena family

''Why would Ifrit kill the seven sisters?'' dared Kate

''He could destroy me with their combined powers'' said Cathie as she sat down with her head in her hand

''Have any of you noticed that a few of us have referred to Alan being the Grey Father, well Ifrit and the Grey Father are the same person'' said Forge

''Is there anything we can do to stop him?'' asked Sean

''The only thing that can kill a being like Ifrit is a demi-god'' replied James

''And I'm the only demi-god alive'' said Aliasmos as she wondered over to the table and downed her drink, leaning heavily on her hands, unable to feel the pain currently flowing through them

''Als...'' said Kate

''I know it's a shit situation once again caused by Griff here as he was tricked into implanting a piece of him into me when I was expecting Alan and don't worry Kate, Cronos took great pleasure taking out a few ribs thanks to that stunt'' said Aliasmos as she looked at her best friend

Nicely done'' Kate said as he looked at the man in question

''Arsehole deserved it'' he smiled as he picked up the bat, then grabbed some kitchen cloth and begun to clean it

''Are you alright Als?'' asked Sean

Aliasmos took a deep breathe, ''I've known for a long time that I will have to end his life at some point, it'll break my heart but my son is the most evil being in the cosmic universe right now. If I can't kill him then there is simply no chance in hell we can win this war against Malekith''

''You sound like you have a plan?'' said Cathie seeing a new determination in her daughter

''Mum, would you do me the honours of healing my hands as I have a kill order that needs to be completed, then when I'm back I expect everyone to be ready for combat training. Griff if you haven't given up your powers when I get back I will personally feed you to Aithutha'' she threatened

''I'll grab your gear'' smiled Forge

''I'm coming with you'' said Kate

''I won't argue with that'' Aliasmos smiled as Cathie approached her and healed her hands

''Come back in one piece this time boss, I would hate to kick your arse in a simple training exercise'' teased James as he sorted out a bowl of cereal for himself

''Don't get too comfortable rookie, you've never been able to keep up with me'' she teased

Kate and Aliasmos changed into their combat gear, allowing Forge to help Aliasmos with her weapon load out, while Cronos helped Kate

''Ninet had stun based wards around her campsite so tread carefully'' said Griff as he hissed in pain with the tissues pressed against his shoulder.

''Anything else?'' asked Aliasmos as she checked her pistol magazines were secure

''Yeah, she specialises in ice based spells so stick with anything that creates fireworks. She spends more time underground than above so anything that creates massive amounts of light will mess with her focus''

''This is going to be fun'' smiled Aliasmos as she attached a headset

''I call that playtime'' smiled Kate

''Well you have been saying you want to test your new arrows'' smiled Cronos

''And I get to do it in close quarters'' she smiled

''Once she's dead bring back anything that appears magical, we can't let the outside world get their hands on her knowledge'' ordered Cathie as she handed over a backpack

''Of course boss, standard procedure'' nodded Aliasmos as she put the bag on

''Happy hunting'' said Forge, then he teleported the girls to the location that Griff had given them

''I take it no is willing to heal me'' said Griff

''Don't be stupid boy'' barked Cathie, ''With the shit you've pulled you should be thankful you can still breathe''

James and Cronos couldn't help but laugh as they started to clean up, leaving Forge sniggering by the computers keeping an eye on the ground team

''If your looking for sympathy you won't find it with us dad'' said Forge

''Thanks boys'' sighed Griff, ''Can I at least get a chair to sit on so I'm not lying in my own blood and fragments of what was once my knee cap?'' he asked

''Sure thing'' said Cathie as she kicked a chair across the floor

''Gaia how can you be this pissed off with me?'' he asked

''You damn well know why I'm this pissed off with you'' she shouted

''No I honestly don't I thought if I made the deal it would keep her alive'' he argued

''No what you did was secure her powers for yourself when your stupidity would finally end her life'' she shouted, ''You would have made yourself and easy target for Ifrit, the same way you always have done Griff''

James and Cronos looked at each other and made a point to escape the kitchen as Cathie started to produce and angry green aura around herself, causing mild interference in the computer system

''Um Nigel, we may need you on deck, as your wife is doing an impression of my very pissed off mother'' said Forge in his headset

Nigel went up the common room as fast as he could, Sean had wanted to say something but his brain was still trying to get his head wrapped around Alan being as evil as both Aliasmos and Cathie had suggested

''Forge can you hear me?'' Aliasmos asked through the sound system. ''We're getting interference here?''

''Sorry about that we're having some technical difficulties on the supernatural level, just stick to the mission, if you drop your lenses they should be able to pick up wards and heat signatures'' Forge replied

''Help Cathie, I've got the girls'' said James as she approached the computers

Forge nodded then handed the headset over, and explained the situation.

''I was wondering how long she could stay contained for'' Laughed Aliasmos

''Damn and here I hoped we could see her finally let lose, wish I could see him suffer more'' muttered Kate

''Girls shouldn't you be focused on killing the psychotic witch that was wanted over two thousand years ago?''

''Shit I knew we forgot something'' said Aliasmos

''Focus Als, if she catches you off guard her magic will hurt like hell'' warned James

''Fine I'll take the mission seriously, we'll let you know when she's dead, over and out'' said Aliasmos

''I need to ask are you the reason she feels so cursed?'' asked Sean

''It wouldn't surprise me if I was'' Griff sighed with clear signs of regret

''Did you love her?'' Sean asked

''What kind of fucking question is that?'' shouted Cathie

''I don't think I could ever stop loving her, I was once told she was my soul mate. Seeing how happy she is with you just proves that the oracle's vision was a load of bullshit'' he sighed

''That explains a lot'' said Donna as she walked into the common room, with tears in her eyes after clearly hearing everything that had happened

Nigel didn't have to calm Cathie down any more as Donna's tear filled eyes did the job just as well

''I'm sorry you heard all of that'' said Cathie

''I always feared he still loved her, from how he acted upon hearing about her disappearance, then when supernatural things begun to happen he started to pace up and down, then hiding various weapons around the flat, putting wards around the place so we couldn't be found'' she explained as she slowly walked into the room

''Who brought the flat?'' asked Cronos

''It was the flat he liked the most'' she sighed

''Seventeenth of May is mum's birthday, it's how she figured out which flat to buzz'' said Cronos as he leaned against the table

''Mum thought you forgot all about us'' said Forge

''I tried to, I hoped having a Church wedding to a woman who was nearly as amazing as your mother would help me to walk away from how things use to be, make me feel a little less cursed. I was wrong, the only way out is death'' he sighed, dropping his arm that was trying to contain the blood flow from what was left of his right arm

''What did you say to get that?'' Donna asked as she knelt in front of her husband

''She asked me if I regretted the live we had together, I said no and I lied to her as I have too many regrets of the live we once had together'' said Griff as he couldn't be bothered to hold back his emotions any longer

''What's this around your neck?'' asked Donna as she noticed the glow of green coming from the collar

''It's a very personal lie detector I created. Turns red if he lies and green if he's telling the truth'' said Forge

''Then let me ask you this Griff... Did you marry me because you love me?''

''I wouldn't have asked you to spend your life with me if I didn't'' he smiled

Donna looked at the collar and noticed it shone a brilliant green colour

''Do you miss the glory days of fighting demons?'' she asked

''No'' he replied and once again the collar glowed green. ''I'm too tired to fight a war where there's no place for me, but I know we'll have to stay here as this is the safest place for us''

Donna leaned her head against Griff's keeping an eye on the collar which still hadn't changed colour, she couldn't help but smile at how honest he was being with her, yet the questions from his sons and ex-wife caused him to become battered and bruised

''We need to get you cleaned up''

''The medical bay is fully equipped, though you'll probably have to help him walk as he only has one knee'' said Cathie

''I will admit it was very satisfying'' smiled Forge, ''also work of warning there may not be much left of his rib cage, mum unleashed hell on him''

''It's alright I can take care of him from here'' said Donna. ''I promise you this, from now on he will tell you the truth otherwise there will be hell to pay'' said Donna as she helped Griff to his feet them dragged his beaten and bleeding body to the medical bay

''I think that woman has done him the world of good'' said Cathie as she leaned into her husband for a little comfort

''Yeah might actually have a dad who wants to be a fucking father'' hissed Forge

''That will be the fucking day'' muttered Cronos

''Be nice boys'' barked Cathie

''If he starts trying to act like my damn father I'm knocking him on his arse'' barked Cronos

''Is that before or after our mother kills him?'' asked Forge

Cronos couldn't help but laugh at the comment his older brother made, knowing exactly how his mum felt about his father

''And we wouldn't have it any other way'' smiled Cathie


	12. Catching Up

Aliasmos and Kate finally returned after a long trip of looking for the Witch in order to fulfil the kill order and to make sure her magical items wouldn't fall into the hands of anyone who would abuse the power. However the Fallen Prophet was barely able to walk properly and the archer's bow had seen better days thanks to the way it had split.

''What the bloody hell went wrong?'' barked Cathie

''Bitch had Ice traps'' hissed Aliasmos

''And the bitch managed to free one of her hands after I pinned her to a wall and sent an icicle straight through my bow'' sighed Kate, clearly annoyed at herself

''Come on let's get you cleaned up and we'll sort out a new bow for you'' said Cronos

Aliasmos couldn't help but smile at how her son was acting

''Let me know when your ready for training, I need to sharpen my skills with how quickly things went south down there'' said Kate as she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder

''I will drag your arse down there if I have to, I wouldn't go hunting without you after how you reacted to the traps in that damn maze'' she smiled in response

As Kate was escorted to the smithy by Cronos as she clutched onto what was left of her bow, Aliasmos did everything she could think of to melt he ice that had encased her right leg from the hip down

''Damn'' hissed Forge as he knelt down to take a closer look

''It's acting more like a crystal formation than ice'' said Nigel as he followed suit

''We would have to either super heat the piece or use crystal to cut it off'' suggested Forge

''If you want heat I can go super nova again'' Aliasmos smiled a little too hopeful

''NO'' barked Cathie and Forge

''It would only work if you could focus all that energy at your leg and we both know you don't have that level of control'' said Nigel

''Wait, isn't there a theory about sound causing crystal glass to shatter at a certain frequency?'' asked Aliasmos

''That might work'' said Nigel as he looked at Forge who was clearly doing the calculations in his head

''Mum your a genius'' smiled Forge. ''Can you get Fluffy up here, Nigel can you race to the simulation room with my laptop and plug it into the speakers I need to grab a disc and some soundproof headphones from my lab, I'll meet you guys there'' he smiled then sprinted through the complex

Aliasmos whistled for Fluffy who came charging into the common room at her true height dragging Sean along with her by his ankle

''Oh hi love, when did you get back?'' asked Sean as he lay on the floor

''Not that long ago, I would get up and hug you but my leg is encased in either ice or crystal'', she said as she signalled Fluffy over to get some assistance to climb onto her back

''Where's Kate then?'' he asked as he helped her up

''Getting a new bow, damn bitch threw an icicle at her face, thankful her martial arts training kicked it as she used her bow as a quarterstaff to deflect its trajectory'' she sighed

''Don't worry my brother has it under control'' smiled Forge as he walked in with arms full of gear with Cerbie pulling the rest in a large cart

''I forget you can't make a bow worth a damn'' teased Aliasmos

''Tell me something I don't know'' Forge hissed in frustration. ''Now can we get this spell off your leg or do you fancy kicking me when I'm down?''

''Nah, I'll leave you be for the time being'' sighed Aliasmos. ''Can't really kick a man when he's down when I got caught by a basic ice trap''

''Your slipping in your old age'' teased James

Aliasmos gave her dear friend an evil look then stuck her middle finger in his direction, yet he seemed unphazed by the action. Forge coughed the pair out of his mocking tone and her sheer annoyance .

''Alright here's the plan, Fluffy's web can protect mum's body from the high pitched frequency we need to use to break the substance on her leg. Before we do that we'll need to make sure the simulation room we use is properly shielded otherwise we could fry the electrical and I'm really not in the mood to spend three months repairing the damage'' sighed Forge as he placed everything on the counter

''Can someone get me up to speed here?'' asked Sean

''Mum's leg is trapped is something that we can't superheat or cut off her without causing huge amounts of damage, next best thing is to shatter it with a high frequency.'' said Forge

''Yeah the beautiful downside is that I get to wrapped my gorgeous spider's web while they do all of this'' smiled Aliasmos clearly uneasy by the whole idea

''That explains why she's getting cranky'' interjected James

''What's wrong with the plan?'' asked Sean

''Als here hates confined spaces'' smiled James

''No she doesn't'' said Sean

''Yeah I do actually?'' sighed Aliasmos as hobbled over to Sean for a hug

The light flicked for a few moments causing everyone to look around

''Forge what's going on?'' asked Aliasmos as Forge raced to his computers

''Something is draining power for all non-vital systems to the medical room''

''That's not possible'' said Cathie

''It can be possible if there's a powerful being there'' he shouted

''Oh crap, please tell me he's not waking up'' sighed Aliasmos as she signalled Fluffy to super size allowing James the chance to help her up

The group rushed to the medical lab. Once the doors opened smoke poured out of the rooms.

'Who's here?'' Aliasmos shouted as she conjured a fireball, leaning forward on the back of her spider ready to fight whatever appeared

''Where am I?'' asked a small girl as she wondered out of the smoke filled room coughed

''Nicole'' sighed Aliamsos in shock

''Hi mum'' the little brown haired girl smiled as she leaned on the doorframe. ''Cute spider''

''Thanks and her name's Fluffy'' she smiled back, then slid off and extinguished the fireball

''What happened to your leg?'' she asked

''Oh I stepped on an ice trap, it's nothing sweetheart. Now come here and give me a hug''

Nicole ran over to her mother and hugged her

''It's really weird hugging you while your leg is encased in crystal ice''

''How could you know that?'' asked Forge

''The structure of the particles tell me it's crystal ice'' she smiled as she pulled away

''huh?'' asked Kate

''If you look hard enough you can see how the formation grew, showing it's crystal ice. In order to remove it from mum you'll need both heat and a cutter to remove it''

''Holy crap my little sister is a genious'' sighed Forge

''This could be fun to watch'' teased Nigel as he leaned on a table

''Why have I got the feeling my partner in crime is going to get seriously injured again?'' smiled James

''Actually it's more likely you'll find yourself in the infirmary Uncle James, after all you and mum will find yourselves giving me combat training, knowing what my mum is capable of there has to be magical residue running through my veins. To make matters worse for everyone in this room knowing Grumpy he'll teach me to use most firearms and strip them as will Uncle Kai. My two awesome big brothers will teach me how to make my own weapons and Auntie Kate will sit back and laugh as Nonna patches the four of you back up afterwards'' Nicole smiled

''Great we have a mini version of Als running around now'' sighed Nigel

''Yeah she's right I will sit back and laugh'' teased Kate

''Are you sure using heat and a cutter will remove the crystal from mum's leg?'' asked Forge

''Yeah, get a microscope and you'll see what I see'' shrugged Nicole

''Nicole how sure are you about this?'' asked Forge

''About as sure that Mum is a battle mage'' replied Nicole insulted at the question

''Hey mum can you set yourself on fire and control the heat while I grab my circular saw from my workshop?''

''Sure thing, just make sure you have a fire extinguisher near by'' smiled Aliasmos

''No need I might be able to help there as long as I can have a bucket of water near me'' said Nicole

''Holy shit you can manipulate water?'' asked Aliasmos

''Yeah, why do you think I'm out of my tank early, I pumped more of that serum Nonna gave me through my veins so I could help you guys. I knew what was going on as it happened''

''Oh I'm in trouble'' sighed Aliasmos as she leaned on her spider with her head in her hand.

''For once I don't think I can call this self-inflicted'' said Cathie

''You ready mum?'' called Forge as he wondered back armed with a chainsaw and a pair of googles on his head

''Not really but what choice do I have?'' she sighed

Aliasmos took a deep breathe making sure she calmed down, once her eyes opened everything she looked at had an orange glow as she set her body on fire, making sure to stay as calm as she could in order not to alter the temperature of the flames she was now covered with.

''Right the plan is I'm going to slowly cut down the side of your leg mum, that way I can free your leg and hopefully not slice into you any way, downside is that you need to stand as still as you can'' shouted Forge as the chainsaw was already running

Aliasmos nodded, then closed her eyes as the whole process made her a little nervous. Keeping her hands clenched her was able to keep the flames going, but the heat was slowly warping the chainsaw

''Damn it'' hissed Forge as the chainsaw finally stopped working after only taken a chunk out of the crystal

''So we know chainsaws don't work'' sighed Nicole

''Cheap piece of crap'' hissed Forge as he threw the thing to one side

''If my leg is covered in crystal it means we need something similar strength to cut through it, therefore there should only be one weapon of choice'' with that Aliasmos whistles and her weapon appeared in her hand. ''Only problem is I don't know who she trusts and I can't exactly use her right now''

''I'm not touching her'' barked James

''Ditto'' said Nigel

''Oh for the love of all that some would call holy I'll do it'' said Griff

The moment his hand touched the shaft of the weapon a strong electrical current surged through his body leaving him curl up in a ball on the floor twitching

''So dad's out of the picture then'' smiled Cronos

''Give it here'' hissed Nicole as she picked the weapon up off the floor causing the dragon from the gem to appear

''Your not my mistress yet your spirit is the same as hers'' hissed the dragon as it curled it's snake like body around the tiny witch's body

''I'm well aware I'm not my mother but you are the only thing that can get this crystal off her leg. I need your help''

''What do you mean we have the same spirit Sha-na-kai?'' asked Aliasmos, causing the purple snake like dragon to fly over and lay across Aliasmos' shoulders

''Her powers are much like yours mistress, one day she may share your status''

''That can't be a good thing'' said James knowing the status the pair were talking about

''Sha-na-kai are you saying that one day I could be as powerful as my mother?'' asked Nicole clearly struggling to hold her mother's weapon

''You have the potencial to be even more powerful''

''I did not see that one coming'' said Kate

''Right that's it, let's get this damn crystal off my leg so I can start to teach my daughter everything I know, Sha-na-kai, I need your help to create the heat the crystal needs to burn off me without harming my daughter''

''I like your way of thinking mistress'' nodded the dragon as she set herself on fire causing purple flames to engulf Aliasmos

''Forge, help your sister aim my damn staff as she can barely hold my sacred weapon, we're getting this off me now'' barked Aliasmos

Using this combination they were able to slowly cut the crystal ice in half allowing Aliamsos to finally move on her own.

''Nicely done'' Aliasmos smiled

''That was awesome'' said Forge as he gave his sister a high five

''That was cool'' she smiled

''I feel so much better now'' said Aliamsos as she started to stretch out her leg

''Don't forget we all agreed to get some training done today as we both know if our reflexes were quicker you wouldn't have tripped that trap allowing that psychotic witch to get the jump on us'' said Kate

''There's no way Aliasmos should do any training after being trapped in crystal for nearly three hours'' barked Cathie

''Then what the hell am I allowed to do for the next twenty four hours then?'' she hissed

''Well seeing as you keep getting your arse handed to you have you thought about getting some of your ink back?'' suggested James

''I forgot I use to have tattoos that enhanced my abilities and kept me focused''

''I'll get the kit'' sighed Forge

''Thanks sweetie'' she smiled at her son

''Wait if you have tattoos that enhance your abilities does that mean I should get some as well?'' asked Nicole

''Not until your eighteen'' barked Aliasmos, Cathie and Nigel all at the same time

''Plus we don't know what you can do exactly?'' finished Aliasmos

''Alright then so when does training begin?'' asked Nicole

''Library first as you need to understand the history of magic as well as the Helena bloodline'' said Cathie as she put her arm around her granddaughter and escorted her to the library

''Have fun'' shouted Aliasmos

''Should I grab a notepad so I can take notes and keep revising?'' asked Nicole as they turned the corner

''That's a brilliant idea'' replied Cathie

''Fantastic she's already building a book of shadows'' muttered Aliasmos as she stood up and went to the fridge for a drink

''I take it the notion of having a daughter who could beat the shit out of you is wonderful then'' teased James

''She'll take you down before she takes me on'' smiled Aliamsos as she opened a beer

''See now I don't know who I'd rather face''

''Your such a cheeky fucker'' replied Aliasmos as she threw her oldest friend a beer

''Yeah but you wouldn't have me any other way'' he smiled as he opened it

''That's true'' she smiled

''Hey mum I've got everything I need to give you some tattoos again'' said Forge as he wondered back holding a black case

''Nice'' she smiled

''Is there enough ink there for me to get some tattoos as well?'' asked James

''Yeah there's loads of ink just tell me what you want and how you want it to help and I'll come up with something for you'' nodded Forge

''I might have to give it a god after you'' suggested Nigel

''Kate what about you?'' asked Aliasmos as she adjusted her black tank top and moved her bra strap exposing her right shoulder to her son as he set up the tattoo gun

''You don't need to ask me twice'' Kate smiled

''Oh yeah what you thinking of getting?'' asked Cronos

''I'm thinking something on my wrist, to show I'm a Gaia's Guardian as Cathie once called us'' she smiled

''That actually sound awesome'' said Aliasmos. ''Hey Forge you think you can come up with something to show everyone we're a Gaia's Guardian?''

''I already have something in mind for you guys, with a slight twist for each of you to show how different you all are'' he smiled. ''Alright mum, the gun is ready. Are you prepared to have your seal on your shoulder again?''

''Yes please and this time can you cover the top of it with an angel wing for Patrick?''

''Not a problem'' replied Forge

''Damn I was going to get one for Louise along with a sheild emblem on chest'' sighed James

''It would look better if it has a set of wings either side'' muttered Forge as he started to concentrate on getting his mother's first tattoo done first

''I take it you did all of Als' tats then?'' asked James

''Each and every one'' muttered Forge as he was concentrating

''So my mum is known as one of the seven sisters'' muttered Nicole as she wondered in with a large book open in her hands

''Yeah'' sighed Aliamsos as she prepared for the oncoming questions

Nicole sat at the table with the book, her notepad and a pen as she started to figure something out

''Hey mum just our of curiosity what does you Pleadies name begin with so I can figure out your historical timeline?'' asked Nicole

''Why do you want to know my historical timeline?''

''I may give me a better understanding on where you came from and what abilities I could have inherited''

''Not a chance in hell, start with the history of magic rather than my background'' ordered Aliamsos

''Why?''

''Because I did a lot of stupid things in my past lives, which affected history in a major way. Look at magic from ancient civilisations first, is you have any questions than your welcome to ask''

''So I can ask you about Ancient Egypt and the Mayan civilisation?''

''Yes'' sighed Aliasmos

''Damn how old are you?'' asked Kai

''Up yours'' hissed Aliasmos in pain

''Don't move'' barked Forge

Slowly one by one everyone received various tattoos as well as answered any questions Nicole had about the way magic was used in ancient civilisations.

''So it was the result of magic that caused the destruction on the Mayan civilisation?''

''Yeah'' sighed Griff

''What did you do?'' asked Aliasmos

''I didn't do a damn thing, I tried to stop it from happening but they didn't listen to me'' protested Griff

''That makes a change'' muttered Cronos, causing Aliasmos to smile as Forge was working on James' crest

''It's a shame so little is left, the Mayan's were impressive for their time, even more so than the Egyptian civilisation'' said Aliasmos as she begun to lift a beer to her lips

''That's true they used magic to flourish rather than to bolster their own lifespan'' said Griff

''Oh I remember the rituals well''

''Really?'' asked Nicole

''It's true, female High Priestess would choose a sacrifice for a Pharaoh when they were close to the end in order to expand their lives so they could cross over to the afterlife in the proper fashion'' said Aliasmos

''How could you know that?'' asked Nicole

''Your mother was the most powerful Priestess of Sekhmet, the temple her and Rayne use to belong too was beautiful until it burnt down'' said Griff

''What happened?''

''I'm not sure, one minute I was bathing in the blood of a woman, the next thing I know Rayne covered my body with Griff's cloak and we were on the run'' said Aliamsos trying to remember

Griff simply looked down

''Care to fill in the blanks dad?'' asked Cronos

''Before you ask it was long before we got married. Aliasmos was the Priestess for the temple, while Rayne acted more like a seer. The Pharoh at the time was the step father to the girls, who's mother perished after finally giving birth to a son. The moment he was born they were sold which allowed him to pay for his Pyramid construction. He came into the temple as he needed strength to defeat a coming roman force but knew he didn't have the numbers to fight them without divine intervention. At the time I was his right hand man, but I had known the sisters for a long time before all of this so I knew the moment he was given his blessing the sisters were to be killed so no one knew about their heritage. Your mother had performed the ritual and finally emerged covered in blood, but it wasn't just her, Sekhmet had merged with her allowing her to use the blood in the bath as a sheild against the arrows that were meant to kill her. In an attempt to help them escape I shot down bowls filled with oil allowing them to escape and seek refuge on an isolated island''

''Now island life was good'' smiled Aliasmos

''It may have been fun for you, but having women threaten to kill me every day for simply being a man wasn't fun''

''Sounds like paradise to me'' sighed Kate as she entered her own little day dream

''Oh it was, our own dock so woman could escape from the clutches of men, wild cats on patrol who helped to keep us safe. Whirlpools that captured enemy roman ships'' sighed Aliasmos with a smile as the fond memories came flooding back

''Mum your almost describing the island of the Amazonian Warriors'' said Nicole

''That's because it was the same island''

''I'm just thankful I don't have to call you your majesty anymore'' teased Griff

''Fuck off, you were the queen of the amazons?'' asked Kate

''It's true''

''Your Majesty can I fetch you another drink?'' teased Nate

Without thinking Aliasmos reached into her bra and pulled out a thin, needle like dagger and threw it at her friendly werewolf. Everyone was shocked that his heightened reflexes allowed him to catch it

''Your getting slow in your old age'' Griff muttered

''No it's called I threw a blade at a werewolf'' hissed Aliamsos

''Uncle Nate is a werewolf?'' said a shocked Nicole

''Yeah and sadly there's not many of us left now thanks to your aunt?'' he replied

''Which aunt was that?'' asked Nicole

''Her name was Crystal and don't worry she's not in a position to pull a stunt like that again''

''Is she dead?''

''Oh yeah'' said Forge as he sat up and inspected his work

''The ring hasn't looked the same since'' muttered Cronos

''Hey don't blame that on me, your blood is on there as well'' barked Aliasmos

''Do I want to know?'' asked Nicole

''Nope'' smiled Aliasmos

''All I can say is that your should never challenge our mother to a fight when she's in a bad mood'' said Cronos

Forge simply leaned back and laughed at his younger brother's comment

''No you made her mood worse by wanting revenge on our dad''

''Yeah and my ribs still feel like jelly'' hissed Griff

''You had that beating coming for a long time'' warned Aliasmos

''Yeah and it felt good'' smiled Cronos as he stood up and grabbed two beers, one for him and one for Kate, then sat a little too close to her


	13. Better Than They Knew

''Hey mum, where did you put those books we gathered from Ninette's cave?'' asked Aliasmos as she wondered into the common room after having a quick shower and inspecting her son's ink work that was now permenantly on her skin

''I placed them in the vault with the rest of the deadly artefacts'' sighed Cathie knowing where her daughter was going with this

''Can I please get her books, just for the day, then you can lock them back up?'' asked Aliasmos as she begun to braid her hair

''Als...''

''Look Ninette has been around for a very long time, who knows what knowledge she's gathered, if I find anything dangerous that I could be tempted to copy from her books you are welcome to invade my mind and cripple me if you have to but she could be aware of some of Malekith's forces and monsters he may be able to unleash upon us''

Cathie couldn't help but sigh knowing that her daughter was right

''I'll let you have access to her books, but I'm going through them first and I will destroy anything that I would consider to be very dark magic''

''Deal'' smiled Aliasmos. ''Well seeing as you'll need time to go through her books I'll be in the gym''

''Do you want some company mum?'' asked Nicole

''Your welcome to join me if you like but I'm not sure you'll be able to keep up with me and I was actually going to get my familiars in there with me as it helps build the bonds between us'' she smiled

''Speaking of your familiars where they?'' asked Cathie noticing for once not a single animal was following her

Aliasmos put her thumb and first finger in her mouth and made a high pitch whistle, within minutes three out of her four familiars had jumped her in their attempt to play with her.

''Where's Cerbie?'' she asked as she pushed her three familiars away from her

''I think he's helping Sean in the hanger?'' James replied as his head popped up from under the computer desks to reinforce the newly added screens

''Surely it would have been a better idea for Aithutha to be helping seeing as she is a dragon after all'' huffed Aliasmos as she stood up and brushed the fur, hairs and loss scales from her legs and torso

''That would make sense if they were testing the hull strength, but their making modifications as we speak so Sean doesn't have to worry about dodging both ICBMs and comets''

''My god how many people do you guys think I'll piss off?'' questioned Aliasmos as he started to stretch out her muscles with her familiars trying to mimic her actions

''Do you really want us to answer that question?'' teased Nicole with her head firmly buried in a book

''Do you really think your allowed to make those comments seeing as you've been out of your incubation tank for less than twenty four hours?'' asked Aliasmos

''Please we all know what your like Als'' said James as he decided to back up his god-daughter

Aithutha flew up and sat on Aliasmos' shoulder, with a simple nudge to her cheek then blew smoke into the face of her mistress

''I hate the fact that your taking her side as well, anyways you boys will have to let me know once the Revelation is ready so I can unleash everything I have against her'' Aliasmos teased as she tickled her blue dragon under it's chin as she made herself comfortable on her mistress' shoulder

''Your in-fucking-sane if you think I'll let you near this gorgeous girl'' teased Sean through the sound system

''That's not fair you know I need my daily dose of destruction'' she shouted back with a smile on her face

''Didn't you destroy a Witch's lair not that long ago?'' interjected Cathie

''Yeah I guess so'' sighed Aliasmos

''So I suggest you fetch some drinks for you and your familiars, then head off to the gym until I'm finished with Ninette's books and before you bark at me I will make sure Nicole doesn't lay a finger on them''

''Seriously how dangerous could her books really be?'' asked Nicole

''Once you've conjured three bright blue wisps without collapsing then I will let you read a book on magical spells, until then your reading will consist of nothing but the history of the craft'' ordered Cathie

''Oh come on this is really boring'' sighed Nicole as she leaned back on her chair

''Nic, mum is right. If you truly want to be the battle mage I know you can be, then you need to know this stuff so you can bring honour to those before you and have a sense of pride in what you can actually do''

''Well can I at least get a familiar?'' she asked

''Getting a familiar isn't that simple, I raised these guys the same way I raised you and your brothers young lady. When it's time for you to receive your first familiar you'll know'' Aliasmos smiled

''Why are there so many riddles?'' whimpered Nicole as she smashed her head into the table she had been using as a desk

''Because darling you aren't ready to learn everything yet, once you've mastered the basics then you can start learning the more complicated forms of magic, if you want once I've finished doing a basic workout with my familiars we'll find a large room and you can practise using your control of water as you attempt to extinguish my flames'' suggested Aliasmos

''Are you sure that's wise, after all you nearly went supernova a while back?''

''That was different I'm in full control of my abilities plus my ex husband isn't around''

''My ears are burning'' smiled Griff as he wondered into the common room with his wife close behind

''Come on guys let's train before Amber comes out to play'' said Aliasmos making sure she left the room as quickly as she could with her familiars giving the man in question dirty looks as they followed

''Did I do something wrong?'' asked Griff

''Your breathing that's bad enough'' muttered Nicole

''Good girl'' smiled Cathie

Once in the gym she set to work setting up the treadmills making sure they were all connected so when she made changes in speed it would affect the other three machines as well, however upon closer inspection she noticed they weren't and begun to re-wire them which caused her to recieve a mild electrocution

''What did you do?'' asked James as he walked in to see she was clutching her hand with worried looks on her familiars

''The damn machines weren't synched up so I tried to fix them and I ended up with a small electrical shock in my damn hand'' she hissed''

''And you wonder why I never let you help me with my toys'' he muttered as he put his tool kit down and wondered over to the machine she had been tinkering with

''Hey I'm not that useless'', she muttered as Fluffy begun to wrap her hand in a web, once Eric applied a cold press to the scorch marks left by the electricity. ''Or did you forget we build my old PC together?''

''Remind me again how many times did you electrocute yourself building her'' teased James

''No more than you did arse'' hissed Aliasmos

''Alright what's got you in such a foul mood?'' asked James as he sat next to his best friend

''I'm fine, just need to make sure I'm in shape so I can kill various demons'' she hissed as if she had recited it a hundred times

''There's more to it than that?'' he sighed

''James when you have the fate of everyone walking this planet riding on your gifts and ability to kill demons on an hourly basis then you might understand how I feel. If I die the world is history, I have a daughter who clearly wants to follow in my footsteps and friends who would happily die for me. I have to be as strong as I can possibly be so that no one dies because I couldn't do what needed to be done.''

''You're talking about Alan aren't you?'' James asked as he put his tool kit down and sat next to his friend

Aliasmos wanted to say something but she simply sighed in defeat, knowing James knew her better than anyone else. ''In some ways yes, but there's more to it than that''

''I'll get my gear and we can spare for a bit'' he suggested

''Thanks'' she smiled

The pair sparred for over an hour, James making comments knowing they would help Aliasmos unleash all of her pent up frustrations, causing her to make mistakes and lose her weapons too often to the point she started to use her bare knuckles against him when she shredded her fingerless gloves deflecting sword swings.

''You need to prepare for the worse when it comes to the ultimate evil within him''

That was it the red mist descended, Aliasmos was no longer herself, causing James to have to block blows from the most lethal of the Helena sisterhood.

Amber

As he blocked blow after blow it was clear the pair were watched carefully as alarms started to ring out through the Atlantis complex with three single words

''Amber is awake''

No one knew how to handle the situation as Griff and Cronos leapt into the ring to try to force the dangerous element back into her cage as Cathie put an absolute barrier around the ring in order to keep those outside alive

''What the hell is going on?'' barked Sean as he jogged into the gym covered in motor oil

''We were sparring and I knew Als had to unleash some of her frustrations out in a controlled way so we sparred while I said certain things that I knew would help her to unleash hell. I mentioned Alan and that was it Amber woke up'' hissed James as he used his shield to block a pair of daggers, while Griff and Cronos were holding an arm each to stop the woman in the ring from killing James

''Mum, you need to gain control this is James your about to kill'' yelled Nicole

''She can't hear you anymore sis'' hissed Cronos.

''You know what there's only one way to stop her now'' sighed Nicole as she walked through the absolute barrier, climbed up James' back then simply placed her hand on the woman's forehead, muttered a few words and watched as she collapsed into the arms of Griff and Cronos

''Where the hell did you learn that?'' shouted Cathie

''I didn't learn it anywhere I just knew what I had to do and did it'' she shrugged

''Alright then next question how did you get through that barrier, nothing should have been able to pass it'' yelled Cathie

''I just looked through it and my mind did the rest'' she smiled as once again she walked through the barrier

Cronos and Forge looked at each other with fear and Cathie knew that look of shared fear between them meant something

''Boys'' Cathie barked

''My twin sister had the same natural talent when it came to magic'' said Cronos

''No Mishkoya was the fellow sorceress, Paine was the natural hunter'' corrected Forge

''Yeah and they both thought they were more skilled than mum but they weren't and it got them both killed and mum had to clean up their messes because of it'' argued Cronos

''Boys I suggest you don't argue but if you say both of your sisters were as powerful and let their ego get in their way then we need to have a discussion with your mother when she wakes up.''

''Oh crap what happened'' hissed Aliasmos

''Amber woke up so I put her back in her cage'' smiled Nicole

''How could you have known how to deal with your aunt ... Oh shit'' hissed Aliasmos as she tried to exit the ring only to feel the force of the barrier. ''Better question how the hell did you get past mum's barrier?''

''I just knew what I had to do'' she replied not fully understanding why her family was freaking out about what just happened

''Mum can you drop this barrier please, we need to have a meeting now''

''Please tell me it's not a Helena meeting?'' sighed Forge

''Everyone apart from Griff, Donna, Michelle, Dave and Liv needs to be there to discuss what happened here'' replied Aliasmos

''So a family meeting then''

''Oh we're having a family meeting'' ordered Cathie

''I'll get the whiskey'' said Forge

''I'll grab the glasses'' said Kate

''I'll grab the first aid kit'' said Nigel

''Thanks'' smiled James as Griff gave him a hand getting out of the ring

''Remind me why I'm not invited?'' asked Griff

''Because my daughter is not your concern'' hissed Aliasmos as she wiped her friend's blood off her dagger onto the hem of her tank top

''Message recieved, I'll be in bed wrapping up my fractured rib cage then'' said Griff

''Be thankful I only cracked them, I could have done far more damage'' said Aliasmos as she marched out of the gym clearly annoyed at the powers her daughter was showing

Everyone gathered around the table, Cathie passed her daughter some painkillers and a glass of water to take them and they waited for Nicole to explain herself.

''I knew what I had to do and did it, I didn't think it would have been a problem'' said Nicole

''Nic, we're not angry we're just scared at how quickly your powers have grown since you've been awake. Nothing can get past mum's absolute barrier'' said Aliasmos

''What do you mean nothing can past her barrier?'' asked Nicole

''There is nothing more powerful than me'' said Cathie

''Unless you gain the full powers of the seven sisters'' finished Aliasmos, ''and the only way that's possible is if you kill myself, Mooshka and Rayne, which won't be easy as we can only kill each other to do that''

''Oh'' said Nicole

''I'll ask again, how did you get past my absolute barrier?'' asked Cathie

''My mind told me how to get past'' Nic replied sheepishly

''I take it your mind told you how to lock Amber back up as well?''

Nicole nodded

''Nic you need to tell us what else you can do, that way we can come up with lesson plans'' said Nigel

''I don't know what else I can do, it's almost as if I see a problem and know to fix it'' said Nicole

''Crap'' sighed Aliasmos

Forge and Cronos couldn't help but laugh at their mother's response

''What's wrong?'' asked Nicole

''You have mum's instincts'' said Forge

''If we're all going to be involved in her training we should make sure there are first aid kits in every room'' said Cronos

''And a fire extinguisher'' muttered Aliasmos as her forehead was leaning against the table

''Here mum have a shot, it'll help'' said Forge, who slid a glass across the table

''Thanks'' she replied then downed it

''Fire is the one element I don't want to use as I know I won't be able to control it the way mum does'' said Nicole

''That's very grown up of you'' smiled Cathie

''Alright well if that's the case what do you want to learn?'' asked Nigel

''There have been a few forms that have been calling to me in my studies, but I know you guys want to supervise me while I attempt them''

''If you can break through my barrier keeping everyone safe will be an issue'' said Cathie

''I might be able to rig something that could help'' suggested Forge

''That might not work, my mind showed me how to break the enchantment you put on the boxing ring'' said Nicole

''Could we reinforce the simulator to kick in if she loses control?'' asked James

''That could work, make the environmental controls in there more sensitive once we plastered a magical resister to the walls'' said Forge

''All right then grab what you need to make it work'' said Cathie

''That's actually going to be a problem, the material needed is actually in space'' said Forge

''Now that could be fun'' smiled Aliasmos as she looked at James

''A fishing trip does sound good right now'' replied James

''Do I want to know?'' asked Nicole

''Usual stakes?'' asked James

''Your on'' she replied as the pair shook hands with clear smiles on their faces

''James will pull the meteors down and your mother will absorb the heat'' said Cathie

''What's with the contest then?'' asked Sean

''A test who can nab the most before they fall into the ocean'' said Cronos

''Loser wears full kit and has to complete the celestial challenge, once they've done a thousand push ups'' said Cathie

''What does the winner get?'' asked Sean

''To sit back and laugh with the finest booze the celestial realm has to offer'' smiled Aliasmos

''Hey you've only won three out of five against me commander'' challenged James

''Oh bitch you are so on''

''I'll grab your gear guys'' smiled Forge as he stood up and wondered off

''Thanks sweetie''

''What's going to happen to me in the meantime?'' asked Nicole

''You can show me the magic you've been drawn to little one'' said Mooshka

''Alright then, as I want to understand why I've been drawn to it'' said Nicole

''Let's get some lunch first as I know breaking through Gaia's magic weakened you'' said Mooshka

Nicole nodded then the pair started to rummage in the fridge

''Make sure you eat some fruit please?'' shouted Aliasmos

''I always do'' replied Nicole

''Are you sure you want to do this challenge between you and James?'' asked Sean as he noticed Aliasmos grabbed some wraps and started to wrap up her joints

''Yeah, I'm still his commanding officer and I have a reputation to hold on to'' said Aliasmos

''I've got the gear right here'' said Forge as he came back with his arms full of dark padded gear

''Are you trying to make me lose this kid?'' asked Aliasmos

''No that's James' gear after all he's not fireproof unlike you mum, you should only need the trousers and arm guards''

''Sweet'' she smiled, then begun to climb into the gear

''Here these should help keep a tally of who grabs the most'' said Nathan as he handed the pair a satchel each

Aliasmos put in on an instantly hated how it hung on her, so she grabbed a knife from her boot and instantly started to cut the straps and tied them in ways that would give her more movement without losing the bag or the contents

''I hate how her mind works sometimes'' muttered Forge

''I love you but trust me this configuration works better for me'' said Aliasmos

''You're going down commander'' smiled James as he zipped up his jump suit, while Aliasmos just tied the upper half around her waist

''Hold on I need to make sure we have clear skies for the next few hours'' said Cathie who grabbed her phone and told various people the situation.

''Oh crap I feel sorry for the poor idiots on the end of that phonecall'' whispered Aliasmos

''Yeah why do you think I avoid pissing her off'' replied James

''That's true she could kick both our arses without trying''

''Right everything has been taken care of you guys are good to go'' replied Cathie with a cheerful expression

''Ok now I'm scared'' said Aliasmos and James

''Just behave yourselves out there'' smiled Cathie

''Yes mum'' they both replied

Forge opened the hanger doors allowing James and Aliasmos to conjure their wings and take flight

''Ready when you are'' said Aliasmos as she put her googles over her eyes

James put his googles on a well, Forge then closed the hanger doors in order to give Atlantis a little protection. Aliasmos simply smiled as she watched her best friend summon multiple comets all at once allowing her to absorb the heat quickly and break then down into smaller chunks in order to grab them before they fell into the bottomless ocean. After each round the pair would take a break, then James would summon a new set of comets, every now and again he would get bored of watching his army buddy break them up so he would cut them in half and make Aliasmos work for them. The pair did this combination technique for a solid three hours before they were forced to come back inside.

''Be careful with those rocks, there's still a fair amount of heat coming off them'' said Aliasmos as she tried to hand her bag over.

''Nice'' said Forge as he inspected the bag and tried to grab one but dropped all of them when he burnt himself

''She warned you'' said Mooshka

''That was awesome'' said Nicole

''Forge did you record all of that?'' asked Aliasmos

''Yes mum'' he sighed

''I take it you record everything you can''

''Yeah'' he replied

''Do I want to know why?'' she asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose

''When we're finally discovered, then we need to make sure we're one step ahead, having all of this footage in our library means we can show the world what we really do without the media currupting our mission''

''Actually that's not a bad idea, plus it means we have another source of finance coming in'' replied Aliasmos. ''James you need to hand over your bag so we know who won the contest''

''Crap'' sighed James as he handed the bag over clearly disappointed in the results

Forge tipped the bag upside down and only five rocks fell out compared to the countless ones that fell our of hers

''Get in'' she shouted

''This is going to hurt'' said Cathie with a slight laugh in her tone

''I'll get my gear'' he sighed as he lowered his head

''I'll set up the challenge and get my daughter's prize''

''I did tell you that you can't beat your co0mmanding officer'' Aliasmos smiled is victory

''Use the simulator, it'll take me some time to smelt this lot down'' said Forge as he gathered the rocks into a box

''Hey can I come and give you and Grandad a second pair of hands?'' asked Nicole

''Sure thing sis'' said Forge

''Sweetness'' she smiled

''Oh James don't forget you owe me a thousand push ups'' called Aliasmos

''Balls'' he shouted back, causing Aliasmos to use her evil sadistic laugh

James came back in his full celestial armour, Aliasmos cracked open the bottle of whiskey and stau crossed legged on his back while he did a thousand push ups, swearing every other one.

''Could your arse be any heavier?'' he hissed

Aliasmos laughed as she instantly changed into her Celestial gear laughing as she tried to drink her prize.

''Aliasmos be nice to James'' shouted Cathie as she was trying to cook dinner

''What's the point in that, this idiot challenged me'' she called back

''Celestial armor off otherwise your both going through the challenge and a thousand push ups'' barked Cathie

Aliasmos stood, and grabbed two glasses and two straws, poured the whiskey into the glasses making sure they were both even, threw in the straws then begun doing her set of a thousand push ups knowing she wasn't going to play nice.

''Keep up Rookie'' she teased

''Now I see why you got the glasses''

''Hey you know mum if I don't play nice she'll torture me, might as well throw in the towel now'' she said and she was face down catching up to her childhood friend's current push up total.

''Hey mum?'' asked Cronos

''What the hell do you want?'' she barked

''Can we talk?'' he asked as he sat on the floor

''What's wrong?'' she asked

''I'm worried about Nic'' he replied

''James get out'' barked Cathie

James stood up and jogged to the gym, allowing Aliasmos the chance to change out of her armor and simply sit on the floor

''Why are you worried?'' she asked

''Look I love my little sister and I would do anything for her but I'm scared she's going have an ego like Mishkoya and Paine and I don't want to lose another sibling''

''I get that'' she sighed, ''Believe me I do your forgetting you may know about their deaths but I watched them both die, I'm not strong enough to watch another of my kids die. But you saw that her abilities confuse her just as much as they confuse us, I could sense the sheer amount of fear that surrounds her when it comes to magic. We need to educate her and show her that if you get an ego your dead''

''Yeah but you have an ego when it comes to killing demons''

''Yeah, remind me again how many times they've come close to kicking my arse, not to mention since I came here how many of my sisters have tried to kill me, if anyone's allowed an ego here it's me''

''Mum she's a clone on you'' he smiled

''Yeah but she's a smarter clone than me, at least she's trying to learn as much as possible, with me it's pure instinct'' she replied

''You really think she's smarter than you'' he laughed

''Cronos you know roughly how old I am really am and I'm making stupid bets with one of my oldest friends in the known universe just to keep myself sane becuase I am well aware the moment I die either the world dies or your little sister gets my powers. If I don't act like a dumb idiot every now and again I will get myself killed, and yet your sister she's reading or practising  
her craft every day, not once have I heard her blow anything up, put herself into the medical lab or do something remotely crazy. You may worry about Nic, but I'm not worried about her.'' she smiled

''So I'm being stupid'' he sighed

''No your being a big brother and it's actually sweet of you, but I think you should talk to Nic about all of this, since she was a baby nothing has phased her, if anything she's always been the most grown up child I have ever known.''

''Thanks mum''

''Anytime kiddo, now if you'll excuse me I should really get back to the challenge and complete it before James does otherwise I'll never hear the end of it''

''I get the picture heaven forbid you lose to your lieutenant'' he teased

''I'll make you eat those words'' she warned

Aliamsos then changed then headed to the gym and started her set of push ups once again, while James was on the treadmill still wearing his armor

''Is Chronos alright?'' he asked as sweat dripped down his face

''Yeah he's just being a typical worried big brother, it's actually sweet of him''

''So he's worried about Nic'' sighed James as he joined in with the push ups

''Yeah and I actually understand why, but as a parent I can't let him see how worried I am as well'' she sighed with her face down, inhaling as she went up and exhaling as she went down

''How did your other daughter's die?'' asked James

Aliasmos stopped and simply sat on the floor, ''their egos got them killed'' she sighed making sure she kept her emotions in control

''Als, we both know that doesn't answer the question'' said James as he followed suit

''Paine was Cronos' twin sister, she was one of the most skilled swordsman I had even seen and she knew it, sadly she also knew my track record and wanted to prove that she was just as skilled as I was so she went after an ancient dragon and lost, I got to her just as the dragon slashed her across her waist. She died in my arms once I took revenge'' said Aliasmos with tears in her eyes. ''Mishkoya was actually as powerful Witch like Rayne, loved the craft and was actually trained by her as well. She wanted to prove she was just as powerful as her mentor and decided to raid a rival coven for their artifacts which they actually stole from our camp while we were away fulfilling the bounty hunts we were given by the ancients. I managed to get to her just as the high priestess threw an ice spike that impaled her to the wall above their alter''

''Oh Als'' said James as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug

Both Aliasmos and James dismissed their armor and simply sat there as she cried into his shoulder over two children she had lost over a thousand years ago, but their deaths still haunted her to this day

''Als?'' called Sean as he wondered into the gym and watched the woman she loved cry into the arms of a dear friend of hers

James signalled that he should take over, then he did

''I'm here Als'' he said softly

''With Nicole being potentially even more powerful than me I'm scared that she's going to die the same way her older sisters did.''

''Als talk to me'' he pleaded

James knew he had to leave them to it and simply walked back into the common room

''What's going on with that bet between you and Als?'' asked Cathie

''It's on hold until Als is feeling better, that talk with Cronos brought up some things, but before you tear his head off I think she needs this moment to let it all out, we both know she's too tight on her emotions''

''Yeah and it makes her unstable'' sighed Cathie

''Look we need to train her so she doesn't die the same way her sisters did'' suggested James

''Agreed and there's enough of us here to really push her to her limits and make sure she doesn't get an ego from it either'' said Cathie

''Any ideas on what she can actually do yet?'' asked James

''Not a damn clue and she's barely ten'' replied Cathie with more fear than James has ever heard

''I think we need to hold another family meeting'' suggested James

''Oh the kids are going to love that'' hissed Cathie

''Well it's either that or we teach her everything and give her no say'' said James

''And that would be dangerous especially if she gets bored in the lessons and believe me that's not a good thing with Nicole'' said Cathie

She wondered over to the sound system and grabbed the mic

''Atlantis meeting in ten minutes'' she said

''Why ten?'' asked James

''What would Als do if everyone knew she was crying?''

''Fair point'' nodded James with fear in his eyes

Everyone gathered in the common room and they all talked about the training they wanted to do and even worked out a full schedule for both Nicole and Olivia so they could learn what they wanted to learn and ways they wanted to be pushed. Cathie dished up dinner and they kept talking about it, adding things to the schedule so they could make sure they worked as a group and on themselves.


	14. Quiet Day of Paperwork

Aliasmos finally got her hands on the books she wanted and knew after everything that had happened over the last few weeks she had things she needed to add to her personal book of shadows, thankfully with everyone else training and working with Nicole it meant she was able to take over the dining table and add new pages to her personal grimoire, various demons she had encountered and the best ways to kill them, her list of powers, the powers of her friends, artefacts that she knew were stored in the vault underneath the sanctuary. With the help of Ninette's books she was able to add various potions, demons and their properties to the craft. Locations of sacred sites and a few scattered artefacts as well.

With her pencil case next to her she was drawing what she could and added simple notes around the drawings, even things she remembered from her previous lives were added in order to give her life some form of timeline. Notes on the seven sisters and their gifts, pictures of her friends and their powers were added as well.

The moment a page was complete she put her finger in the corner and everything would be arranged so it made sense, new pages would appear in the book so everything was in it's correct place.

''Hey mum is everyone still training today?'' asked Aliasmos

''Yeah, why?''

''Brilliant as I need to head down to the vault so I can have a catalogue of what we actually have stored down there in my book of shadows''

''Are you sure that's a wise idea?'' asked Cathie

''Mum my grimoire has an enchantment that it only allows those it's trusts to read the contents, plus when my time comes this book will be passed down to Nicole, she should know what's here''

''Alright then, but be careful down there alright and make sure the dangerous pieces are covered in warning labels on the pages, I would hate the idea of any of them being unleashed in the future''

''Mum the most dangerous pieces are sealed in an obsidian casket which has been filled with a highly corrosive acid that will flood the floor within seconds. Those things already have warning labels on them'' said Aliasmos

''Yes but we both know that if Nicole was given a big red button she would push it just to see what it would do'' replied Cathie

''Yeah your right, I'll make sure there are warnings on them in the book then''

''That's all I ask'' she replied

Aliasmos packed and took everything downstairs to the vault, where she put in her thumb print and walked inside the vault.

If she was honest on the inside it looked like a well organised version of Warehouse Thirteen, the ceiling was much lower but pieces were stored in a magically sealed glass, which she knew Forge had created and every now and again she would come across an obsidian casket. One by one she added each piece to her book of shadows and they were put their in their rightful page within history.

''Holy crap the mask of Anubis'' she muttered as she placed her hand on the glass

Aliasmos grabbed her charcoals and instantly sketched it then wrote down that the mask was able to force people to see their deaths, four hours later she managed to archive just the ancient Egypt collection. She had to admit it would have gone quicker but memories of her life as a priestess came flashing back so of course she added those as well.

''Als, get your butt up here for some food as I'm not dragging your starving backside up here'' called Cathie through the sound system

Aliasmos grabbed her things and headed back upstairs making a mental note she had only reached as far as the Ancient Egyptian items locked away.

''Hi guys what's for lunch'' she asked as she went upstairs and placed her things on a chair

''Bacon and sausage sandwiches'' smiled Cathie

''Sweet'' she replied as she grabbed the ketchup and a drink from the fridge

''Hey mum what have you been working on?'' asked Nicole as she picked up her mother's book of shadows

''None of your damn business now put that down and go wash up, you look like you've gone through basic training in the army'' Aliamsos said as she admired the filthy camouflage jumpsuit her daughter was wearing

''Yeah I kinda was actually Gramps and James want me to build up my endurance for when I go on a mission''

''Do I want to know?'' she asked

''Nope'' said James, Robin, Nate and Kai at the same time

''How much did she cheat?'' sighed Aliasmos as she looked at her daughter with a disapproving look

''She made the obstacle course levitate to make it easier on herself'' said Nate with scorch marks on his jacket

''Why does it look like she set you on fire?''

''Because your daughter decided it would be interesting to try out some of the hell fire grenades Forge asked us to test'' sighed Nate

''I said I was sorry'' she sighed

''What!'' shouted Aliasmos

''It was an accident'' Nicole muttered

''Nic, you could have killed Nate, you do know that Hellfire could have killed Nate, your damn lucky that your grandfather is a combat medic'' she shouted

''I know'' she sighed

''Get yourself washed up for lunch then you'll be joining me in the vault for an afternoon of cataloguing the artefacts in the vault, so you can realise just how dangerous magic can really be'' she barked

''Yes mum'' sighed Nicole

''Whoa'' said James

''Don't get me started with guys'' she hissed

''What the hell did we do?'' hissed James

''You let my ten year old help test dangerous weapons, what the hell was going through your minds?'' she shouted

''We knew we had to push her in her training, and we all agreed that if she could see just how dangerous our weapons are it might put her off joining us on ground missions'' said James

''Well guess what that wasn't your call to make'' barked Aliasmos as she stormed out of the living room with her things she brought up with her. ''Once Nic has finished her lunch tell her to meet me downstairs''

''What about lunch?'' shouted Cathie

''I'm too pissed off to eat right now'' said Aliasmos

Aliasmos went back to the vault and started to catalogue the Ancient Roman and Greek section, the Spear of Athena, The Hammer of Hephaestus, The Bolt of Zeus. Everything that was Greek and Roman in order to make sense of her past.

''Mum?'' called Nicole

''I'm in the Roman section'' she called back

It took a few moments but Nicole finally found her mother sat cross legged in front of a set of armour that closely resembled James' celestial set

''I hope you don't mind but I brought my book of shadows down with me, so I could better understand how dangerous magic can be'' said Nicole a little sheepish

''That's actually incredibly grown up of you'' said Aliasmos

''Where should I start?'' asked Nicole

''Let's get you to the Ancient Egyptian section as that's where the human history truly begins'' she said as she grabbed her book and stood up

''Is that where your journey started?'' asked Nicole

''Yeah actually it did, again Nic why are you so interested in my past?''

''I know my big brothers are a lot older than me and I would like to know where in human history they were actually born and what you all contributed to the world'' said Nicole

''All right then'' she smiled. ''How about this I know that there are things here that once belonged to the family but have been locked away for public safety, when we reach those pieces I will give you a Helena Family history lesson'' suggested Aliasmos

''That works for me'' she smiled, ''also what's going on with the black coffins in here?''

''Those are filled with the most dangerous artefacts you'll ever find, if you break into them then to get your hands on the pieces then you'll fill the whole room with acid and destory not only everything in this room, but you'll be dissolved as well''

''Alright, note to self, black coffins means death'' said Nicole clearly

''That's my girl, but I suggest you make a note of what they contain and if you like I'm happy to explain why their so dangerous''

''Deal'' said Nicole

''Alright then let's get started'' she smiled

The pair spend the rest of the day cataloguing everything that was in the vault, each piece was it's own history lesson and Nicole understood the dangers of magic far more than anyone else upstairs, plus she added plenty of things to her ring binder book of shadows.

''Wow girls looks like you accomplished a lot'' said Cathie as she begun to re heat what was left of dinner

''Mum showed me how dangerous magic can be and we added loads of things of pages to our books'' said Nicole as she opened her book to the Helena pages she had added

''Wow, so you actually taught her about the Helena line'' said Cathie as she looked over Nicole's shoulder

''Well she is a Helena and as a family some of us have a dark past, by her knowing the history of our family she knows what can happen if she loses control''

''I don't want to end up on mum's hit list'' said Nicole afraid of her mother

''Good girl'' smiled Aliasmos as she put her feet on the table

''Hey mum I was wondering if you could confirm something for me?'' asked Nicole with a pen in hand

''I'm not sure I like where this is going but ask away'' replied Aliasmos

''There are seven sisters correct?''

''Yeah, where are you going with this?''

Before Nicole could finish Forge and Cronos appeared from the armoury, while the others appeared from the holosuite

''Do the seven sister have any connection to the seven sins?'' asked Nicole

Sadly at the moment Aliasmos took a swig of her drink and spat it out, causing everyone to laugh

''Nic I'm not sure you want to know the answer to that question?'' said Forge as he sat next to his little sister

Aliasmos felt a burning sensation as she was in the middle of a coughing fit

''Mum there is a connection isn't there?'' asked Nicole almost fearful of what she asked

''Mum can you get Mooshka up here, I made a promise to Nicole when she was younger that there won't be any secrets between us''

''Sure thing and I'll get the whiskey out as well'' replied Cathie

Ten minutes later Mooshka flew into the room and couldn't help but sigh at the expressions on not only her sister's face but the faces of her two nephews as well

''What have I flown into?'' asked Mooshka

''Nic asked about the connection between the seven sisters and the seven sins'' replied James

''That explains the whiskey'' said Mooshka as she looked at how much had already been poured

''You should tell her'' said Cathie

''The Helena sisters are the seven sins'' said Aliasmos who then downed a shot of whiskey

''Do I want to know why my mum wants to get hammered?'' asked Nicole

''It's not a part of her that she proud of'' said Griff as he walked into the room

''Which sin is she?'' asked Nicole

In that moment Griff placed his hand on Aliasmos' shoulder and downed her shot of whiskey a gesture which wasn't missed by anyone included Sean as he walked into the common room

''What's going on?'' he asked

''Mum is one of the seven deadly sins'' said Nicole in shock

''No, that's not possible'' said Sean

''It's true'' said Aliasmos on the edge of crying

''Oh crap, which one?'' asked Sean

Before Aliasmos answered she took another shot, even her sons joined in as did Griff and James

''Oh that can't be good'' muttered Nate

''Als, no secrets remember'' said Sean as he knelt by his girlfriend

''I'm Envy'' she replied then buried her face

''Your mother always wanted to be normal and it never happened'' said Griff as he took a seat and poured another round

''Mooshka what about you?'' asked Nicole

''Pride'' she sighed

''I can't see you being the Sin of Pride if I'm honest'' said Nicole

Both Forge and Cronos burst out laughing

''What?'' asked Nicole

''Never ask her about her knowledge in the magical arts'' said Forge

''Yeah, trust me on this, plus despite mum and Rayne being the only two sisters to actually have kids, Mooshka has very specific ideas on how to raise children'' with that both boys shivered

''Hey, you both survived that'' barked Mooshka

''Wow'' muttered Nicole who wrote a few things down

''Before you ask Rayne is actually Wrath'' said Griff

''Yeah that bitch can be crazy'' said Aliasmos

''That's weird as I would have begged you to be wrath, no offense'' said Nicole

''Don't worry about it sweetie'' sighed Aliasmos

''I'm sorry I asked'' said Nicole

''It's fine Nic, to be honest I can see why you think I would be wrath, I've had to do a lot of things to protect my family over the years and I actually hate having the magic I possess as it causes a lot of pain'' she replied then grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it

Mooshka carried on explaining the Helena connections to Nicole leaving Aliasmos and Griff drinking, while they spoke to Sean about her dark history. Forge and Cronos joined in the conversation as well

''Does she know who I once was?'' dared Forge

''No, I didn't tell her as it's not my job to'' said Aliasmos

''Thanks'' sighed Forge

''Alright how bad can I be?'' asked Sean

Aliasmos, Griff and Cronos simply giggled

''I will cut you off if you carry on mocking the greatest inventor of human history'' teased Cathie

That comment from Cathie caused Aliasmos, Griff and Cronos to laugh harder as they knew Forge was highly embarressed by his past

''Thanks Gaia'' replied Forge clearly defeated in the whole past lives arguement

''Oh like you guys are proud of who you use to be'' hissed Forge

''Hell yeah I was once the queen of the Amazons'' said Aliasmos who then burped

''You were once what now'' said Sean

''and here I thought you two had no secrets'' teased Griff

''Oh please does your darling wife know who you use to be?'' hissed Aliasmos

''Yeah, he was once head of the Pharoh's army, he was a knight of the round table...'' From there Donna listed everything he once was

''Wait my half brother's dad was all that, what the hell mum'' shouted Nicole

''Crap'' sighed Aliasmos

''What were you guys?'' asked Nicole

''Crap'' said Aliasmos, Forge and Mooshka

''I'll get the other bottles'' said Cathie

The group stayed up all night educating Nicole on their lives throughout history, Aliasmos made slide remarks on the points her ex-husband screwed up. Nicole was shocked her mother and her big brother had such a huge part of history

''Cronos what about you?'' asked Nicole

Aliasmos put her drink down and started to remove every item of jewellery she was wearing and handing them to her boyfriend

''We need to slide our chairs backwards before we answer that'' said Forge as he slid it backwards

Everyone slid their chairs back but Griff gave his wife one last kiss then stood up away from where everyone was drinking

''Tell her why you weren't a part of history'' said Griff with his hands in his pockets

''Dad made a deal with our aunt for me to be her servant for the rest of my immortal life'' said Cronos

Before anyone could move Aliasmos flew in to a rage that made each of them cringe at the damage she was doing to the man in question

''How the hell my mother isn't wrath is beyond me'' cringed Nicole as her mother was standing on his head

The group kept talking while Aliasmos beat Griff within an inch of his life, after an hour Cathie simply placed the med kit on the kitchen side and joined everyone.

With each story that came out Nicole wrote down notes and finally Forge admitted defeat and told everyone who he use to be which was the trigger Aliasmos needed to snap out of her rage and she was too busy laughing and reaching for her drink rather than using her shoes to break each rib at least six times

''Mum how long have you wanted to pummel my father like that?'' asked Cronos as he pointed at what was left of his dad

''Pretty much since the day you and your twin sister were born'' she replied

''What actually happened that day?'' he asked

Aliasmos told the tale of what happened and why she gave up her kids for two hundred years and both her boys simply stood up and hugged her, then went over to her whimpered father and stomped on a knee cap each

''Feel better boys'' she teased

''Yeah'' they both laughed then hugged her once again

For once Donna didn't move an inch to help her husband and simply raised a glass at the damage the trio had caused

''I deserved that'' he cringed as he tried to stand

''No shit'' said Donna

''Preach'' smiled Sean

''So Nic how's your book of shadows coming?'' asked Aliasmos

She looked over and noticed her daughter had fallen asleep with her book of shadows filled to the brim with notes she had taken, Sean put his glass down and gathered her in his arms, Aliasmos put her hand on her daughter's book and muttered a few simple works and cast a spell to organise it for her and gave her the same ever expanding spell she had on her own. The she picked it up and followed Sean to her room where they tucked her in.

When they reached their own room, he opened the door, allowing Aliasmos to dump her things into a nearby chair, then sparked up a cigarette with a fresh fireball

''Hey can we talk?'' asked Sean

''I'm guessing you have a lot of questions about my past'' replied Aliasmos

''Yeah, I hate the fact that everyone knows about it but me and I have no idea where to start'' said Sean

Aliasmos stood up and grabbed her book of shadows then handed it to him

''I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone, I won't even let my own daughter read this book, it contains everything about me from my time in the celestial realm to the present day. If you want to know everything then you should read this'' she said as she handed it to him

''Are you sure about this Love?''

''Yeah I am'' she smiled. ''Look I can't give you all ther answers you need without being extremely drunk first, but I hope this book helps. Now if you excuse me I need to find some ice and get some sleep, spending the day in the vault was tiring for me'' she sighed

''Did you at least get some of your memories back?'' he asked as he tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear

''How did you know about my memory lose?'' she asked

''Griff told me when he was helping to give Nicole some lessons in training, she just happened to ask about the wings and he made us swear not to say anything until you remembered'' he laughed

''Remind me to beat him up tomorrow'' she sighed as she rubbed her weary eyes

''Get some sleep love, I should get started on this'' he laughed as he waved her book

Sean settled in for the night to read his girlfriend's book with nothing but a simple lamp to use, every now and again Aliasmos would violently roll over in her sleep and mutter something but she always found some sense of peace once again, it helped that her dog and cat climbed into the bed with her to give her some form of comfort. Which simply caused Sean to smile as he carried on reading

By the time the sun started to shine in Atlantis Sean had fallen asleep with his partner's book open against his chest, Aliasmos grabbed her book then threw a blanket over him, then jumped in the shower.

''Morning'' she smiled as she wondered into the common room looking ready to take on the world

''Good Morning'' beamed Cathie as she dished up a few pancakes

''So what's the plan for today then?'' asked Forge

''I was planning on spending the day in the library adding things to my book of shadows, only because I need to give my body a break from all this fighting'' she smiled

Forge got up and ran to his desk to get a recording devise and placed it near his mother

''Can you say that again for me?'' asked Forge

''You heard me'' she hissed, then thanked her mother for a drink

''So where's your boyfriend mum?'' asked Cronos

''Still in bed and by the sounds of it so's your sister''

''I better make the most of the shooting range while I can'' suggested Kate as she downed her drink and grabbed her bow and arrows

''Wait I have some new arrow tips I want you to try out first'' suggested Forge

''How come she gets new toys and I don't?'' argued Aliasmos

''I actually finished casting a buck load of daggers with various materials and once I've shaped them to suit you I was going to let you play'' sighed Forge

''What about ammunition and grenades?'' asked Robin

''Well as long as mum can keep my baby sister in the library I have five different grenades for you guys and twelve different bullets for you guys to test for me'' said Forge

At which point everyone looked at their fearless leader with pleading eyes

''Yeah sure I'll keep her occupied for the day so you guys can play with your new toys'' she laughed

Everyone shouted with excitement at the thought of being able to test new weapons and tactics in peace.

''Morning'' yawned Nicole as she wondered into the common room

''Morning'' sighed everyone

''Hey Nic, do you want to keep building your book of shadows with me today?'' asked Aliasmos

''That would be awesome'' she beamed

''That's what I wanted to hear, not grab yourself some breakfast then we'll head down'' she smiled

The girls spent days working side by side to work on their personal grimoire's Nicole found she was introduced to forms of magic she had no idea were even possible and Aliasmos was slowly turning her book into something that was not only filled with magic but included all of the nerdy aspects of her life that she had to push to one side due to her work.


	15. Universal Assassin

Aliasmos and Nicole were so deep building their personal grimoire's they only just managed to catch Cathie screaming through the sound system for her daughter to make her way to the common room, yet the tone was clearly one that she had to get her rear end moving or there would be hell to pay. Nicole saw the look of dread and packed up her own things and followed her idol up through the corridors where they finally came to the common room , where Cathie was talking to Lucithia.

''This can't be good'' sighed Aliasmos

Lucithia had a black and white mask in her hands, while Cathie held a scroll

''Let me quess the cosmic universe has summoned the Ethereal Assassin once again?''

''Yes and this time there are more targets'' snapped Cathie

Aliasmos sighed as she held out her hand to recieve the scroll with the names of the targets, those who were altering the balance of the cosmic universe. She kept her mouth still as she read the names in her head and she had to admit the names of the public figures were clearly corrupt, but the fact they were messing with the balance between good and evil meant they had to be taken out of the equation.

''What do you need mum?'' asked Forge

''Beer and a fag, preferably in that order as well'' she sighed as she put the scroll on the table and leaned on her knees

''Als what's going on?'' asked Sean

''A mission has come up and there's only one person here who's allowed to take it'' she replied as she held the cursed mask in her hands

Forge handed his mother an opened beer, allowing her to light a much needed fag

''Forge can you create a watch like mini teleporter for your mother please and she'll also need twenty four daggers that reveal the sins of those she kills in their own blood'' smiled Cathie

''Oh shit'' replied Cronos

''The balance has been altered too much and the cosmic universe had spoken'' replied Luthithia

''I take it mum has to work alone?'' asked Cronos as he reached for his own beer

''Her powers mean she's the only one qualified to carry out this mission due to how guarded many of the targets are'' the head of hell replied

''I'll need twenty four hours to get everything you need made'' replied Forge

''That should give your mother enough time to work on her plans to take out the targets'' replied Cathie

''Are you sure that's the best plan after all our superiors have spoken and when the Ethereal Assassin is called then she needs to take out the targets quickly'' replied Luthithia

''If we had known that the Cosmic universe would call on me again we would have made sure we had plenty of the sin revealing daggers ready a long time ago but none of us knew that they would call again'' barked Aliasmos

''I'll made double the amount and put them into the vault encase this happens again'' sighed Forge

''Thank you'' replied Cathie

''Well I better get to work'' said Forge as he rubbed his hands together eager to make the more traditional weapons

''I'll give you a second pair of hands'' replied Robin, who kissed his wife on the cheek and followed his grandson to the armoury

''Wait for me'' called Nicole, who grabbed her bag and followed her big brother and grandfather to their destination, clealry eager to be away from the unfolding drama

''Als, what's going on?'' asked Sean as he knelt by his girlfriend

Aliasmos took a deep breathe and sighed, unsure of how to explain the latest mission to the man she loved

''I have to kill people who are altering the balance between good and evil''

''Who?'' asked Sean

''It's classified, even we don't know who the cosmic universe has put the bounties on'' replied Cathie

''I take it it's not a good sign the cosmic universe has spoken?'' asked Sean

''It's never a good sign when even our creators get involved'' replied Luthithia

However Aliasmos missed the conversation as she was busy looking over the list again

''You do realise that if quite a few of these people are assassinated there's a good chance they could become martyrs and their causes, their evil actions will just escalate, thus giving Malekith and his forces more of a foothold'' said Aliasmos scroll in hand

''What makes you say that?'' asked Sean

''Well look at those who are actually on this list?'' asked Aliasmos

Sean glanced at the scroll

''Babe this is a blank scroll'' said Sean

''For the love of...'' with that Aliasmos banged her head on the large wooden table

''Sorry but only the one who can take the lives of those on the list can read the names on the scroll'' replied Cathie

''Does that mean we can't know who she's going after?'' asked Sean

''Sadly your right'' sighed Cathie

''How much danger is she in?'' barked Sean

Aliasmos, Luthithia and Cathie all laughed, ''When am I not in some form of danger love?''

''With this mission you actually have nothing to worry about, after all she'll be wearing the mask that gives the legend of the Universal Assassin it's reputation'' smiled Cathie

Aliasmos couldn't help but chuckle as well as she knew the properties of the mask as well after all she had worn it several times in the past.

Sean looked between the mother and daughter duo clearly confused

''When I wear the mask I basically become Ethereal, no weapon made of solid matter can hard me'' she insisted

''That's impossible surely''

Aliasmos stood up then handed the pistol she always carried with her over to her mother

''I doubt Sean will be happy about me leaving until we give him a demonstration'' insisted Aliasmos

''I hate the idea of pointing a weapon at you but you have a point, for once''

Aliasmos stared at the mask in her hands and took several steps away from the group, as she put the mask on she made a point to keep her eyes closed. She knew all too well what happened to her everytime she put on that cursed mask as her body changed before everyone's eyes, her feet and hands vanished before everyone's eyes, all that was left was a black silk poncho covering her body giving her the shape of a ghost and the unmistakable black and white mask that appeared as it was made from human bone

Cathie took a deep breathe as she aimed the gun at her daughter, then closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger.

''What the bloody hell was that?'' shouted Robin as he and Forge rushed to the common room

''Mum'' called Nicole as she pushed past her older brother and grandfather

Aliasmos removed the mask and her body returned to it's normal form, she turned around and showed everyone the bullet hole

''When I wear this mask, nothing solid can harm me'' she sighed

''I don't think I'll be sleeping for a while'' sighed Sean as he reached for a chair as he knew his legs were on the brink of turning to jelly

''Never ask me to shoot you again'' shouted Cathie

''Of course, but we both know they have to know the extent of this mask's powers encase someone here other than me is called to wear it'' Aliasmos replied as she glanced at her daughter

''Cool'' smiled Nicole

''Nic, wearing this mask means you have to take the lives of human people who are giving demons more power'' sighed Aliasmos seeing her daughter couldn't understand her feelings towards this mission

''Oh'' sighed Nicole

''Yeah'' sighed Aliasmos, '' and before you ask once this mission is over I will be drinking vast amounts of whiskey

''Which reminds me, I managed to find five daggers you need hidden in a drawer in the armoury so you can take them for the first five targets then recover for a day or two while I finish the rest off'' said Forge

''Perfect'' she replied as she took them with a little hesitation

''I'll have a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey ready when you get back'' said Forge as he hugged his mother

''Thank you'' she laughed

Aliasmos attached the daggers to her belt then put the mash on once again and in a blink of an eye she disappeared under a thick black fog. For the next twelve hours everyone paced up and down, all nervous about what their leader was doing, leaving Sean to watch the monitors encase her actions appeared on the news, Forge, Cronos and Robin all prepared the next batch of daggers, Kai was busy cleaning his guns, Cathie was stress cooking leaving Nicole to struggle as she attempted to do some more reading. Aliasmos finally returned panting for air as she removed the mask, to reveal that she was on her hands and knees.

''Crap she's been wearing that mask for too long'' hissed Cathie as she ran over to her daughter to check her over.

She was panting for breathe, her skin was as pale as a sheet of paper with black spots on her face that seemed to be shrinking, but it was clear what she had accomplished on her mission had taken a serious toll on her body

Sean grabbed a blanket from their room, then ran back and covered her in it as he pulled her into his lap in hopes of warming up her shivering body

''Here mum, take small sips alright'' suggested Nicole as she knelt nearby and helped her mother to have a drink of water

''I knew that mask was cursed but I didn't think it would have this much of an effect on you'' sighed Cathie clearly feeling guilty

''Mum, this is the most targets I've ever been given. I just need a few days to recover than I'll take out two a day'' replied Aliasmos clearly struggling to keep her weary eyes open.

''Fine but your on bedrest until then agreed'' ordered Cathie

''For once I don't think I can argue with you''

''Now that's not a good sign'' sighed Forge

Before anyone could move Aliasmos' eyes closed and her breathing became even more shallowed, however a ghostly figure of her jumped from her body and appeared before everyone

''Before anyone panics I'm still alive I just astral projected so I can at least have a conversation with you guys'' pleaded Aliasmos

''She's right she still has a pulse'' said Sean sounding relieved

''That mission took more energy than anyone could have predicted so for the next week I'm on bedrest, trust me when I say this I'll probably spend most of that time asleep, so make sure I'm attached to a drip of some kind and I have thick blankets covering my body alright'' ordered Aliasmos

''I'll move your body now'' said Sean

Before he moved Aliasmos, Cathie and Nicole shouted at him not to move

''If you move her before her astral projection returns to her body you'll cause more damage to her already weakened state'' barked Cathie

''One of these days I'll get my head around this life'' muttered Sean

''Gaia is there any chance you could convince your highter ups to pass the contract to me?'' asked Cronos who was now knelt by his mother's body

''Why would you do that?'' asked Aliasmos

''This mask you have to wear has put you on the brink of death, with me basically being Death himself then it makes sense that the side effects for wearing it for a prolonged period of time would be null and void if I take the contract instead of you'' replied Cronos

''That actually makes more sense'' replied Luthithia as she appeared from nowhere

''Do you think they'll agree?'' asked Cathie

''Looking at the state of my niece they'll have no choice but to'' sighed Luthithia as she slowly approached the body of Aliasmos

''Are you sure about this kiddo?'' asked Aliasmos' astral projection

''Mum if you use this mask again you won't be alive to take out Malekith'' hissed Cronos

''He's right, I can feel how close you are to death'' sighed Luthithia

''I'll prepare a tank'' sighed Mooshka

''Thank you'' said Aliasmos now fearful of the damage done to her

''Their here'' replied Cathie as her eyes rolled into the back of her head

The scroll magically appeared in her hand, words appeared all over her body as she slowly made her way over to her grandson, then handed the scroll over, with a staggered step back she fell into the arms of her husband and was just as pale as her daughter but more aware of her surroundings

''Cronos the contract is now your'' sighed Cathie with a smile

Cronos opened the scroll and he could understand why his mother was concerned about the fear of the targets becoming matrys, after all there were powerful public figures on the scroll, celebrities who went out of the way to screw over as many people as they could for their own selfish needs

''The daggers are ready when you are brother'' said Forge clearly nervous

''Thanks'' sighed Cronos

''Good luck and Cronos thank you for this'' smiled Aliasmos

With that her astral projection returned to her body and her eyes slowly opened once again

''Get mum to the med bay now'' said Cronos

With that he grabbed the daggers and put the mask on and disappeared before the eyes of everyone in the common room. Sean carried his girlfriend to the medical lab in the complex with Nicole not far behind armed with her book of shadows and pen.

Once there, Mooshka used her magic to lift Aliasmos into the air with the help of Nicole allowing Sean to climb up in order to place the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Cathie arrived a few moments later in order to prepare the serums that were to be injection into her system to help her gain her strength once again. With their fearless leader in the tank Nicole begun to ask a thousand and one questions about the serums, which Cathie answered quite happily allowing the young mage to take various notes on the whole process and even draw the tank itself.

''And now we just wait and hope in twenty four hours she'll be back to normal''

''What do you mean hope?'' asked Nicole

''The affects on that mask are more deadly than any of us could predict, Nic. Sadly your mother has never been exposed to a cursed artefact for this period of time, but knowing her she'll probably develop some form of immunity to the relic''

''How can you develop an immunity to something this cursed'' asked Nicole

''A combination of things'' replied Cathie clearly happy to help her granddaughters education in the craft. ''Being around the item will help but the serums I've developed will dramatically increase her chances'' with that Cathie had an idea.

''Als can you hear me?'' asked Cathie as she placed her hand on the tank

Aliasmos nodded as she simply floated in the tank

''Do I have your permission to injection a small amount of some of my serums into Nicole?''

''Why?'' asked Aliasmos

''To build her immune system against things she could face in the future''

''Will it make her stronger?'' asked Sean

''Yes'' smiled Cathie

''As long as Nicole is fine with it'' sighed Aliasmos

''Nic, what do you think?'' asked Cathie

''Do I have to be in the spare tank?'' asked Nicole

''No, I can set up an IV drip for you and you just need to stay where you are'' she smiled

''That works for me'' Nicole replied

''Excellent, now seeing as you'll have to stay here, you'll need something to keep you occupied for a few hours''

''Give her my book'' replied Aliasmos

''Are you sure mum?'' asked Nicole

''Yes'' said Aliasmos

''I'll grab it for her'' smiled Sean happy that he could at least do something

When he returned his adopted daughter was attached to a drip as she sat on a nearby bed, Cathie injected two needles filled with coloured liquids into the clear water, Nicole smiled as he also brought a tray of drinks and snacks as well thanks to Cathie's stress cooking.

''How's the patient doing?'' asked Kate as she wondered into the medbay

''She should be fine in twenty four hours'' smiled Cathie

''What's going on with you trouble?'' asked Kate as she sat on the bed Nicole was on

''Oh Nonna thinks it'll be a good idea to put some of her serums into me to help me build up an immunity to some of the things I will be exposed to when I'm finally allowed to join you guys on missions'' said Nicole

''That's brilliant why wasn't I offered this?'' asked Kate

''Really?'' asked Cathie. ''You want to be on lockdown for twenty four hours while I make you immune to pretty much everything out there?''

''Yeah, it's not like I can go on a mission with my best friend for a while, plus if it means I can attempt to keep up with her then sign me up'' said Kate.

''Alright then but you'll need to find something to keep you occupied while you're here'' said Cathie

''No problem, I have some arrow tips I want to shape, plus I want to experiment with different feathers for the flethling as well''

''That sounds awesome, can you teach me how to use a bow and arrow?'' asked Nicole

''Only if your mother is alright with it'' said Kate as she pointed at her niece

With that Kate left and returned half an hour later with her quiver and various things she needed to finish off countless arrows. This time allowed Cathie time to set up a second drip for her daughter's best friend however due to her age Cathie was confident to add a slightly larger dose of some of her concoctions to the clear liquid mixture. Kate chose to sit crossed legged on the bed next to Nicole's allowing her to focus on what she wanted to accomplish

''Hey what's going on in here?'' asked James as he wondered in

''Nonna is going to build up mine and Auntie Kate's immune system while we wait for mum to be back on her feet'' smiled Nicole

''How long do you guys plan on being here for?'' asked James with a plan in his head

''They'll be stuck here for twenty four hours sadly'' smiled Cathie

''Wait so Nicole has to stay in this room for twenty four hours?'' asked James

''That's right'' smiled Cathie

''Sweet'' with that James ran out of the room and it wasn't long until he announced that Nicole was going to be occupied for a while

It wasn't long until everyone cheered and Robin ran in to give his wife a kiss on the cheek and told her that he was going to help Forge and Kai test out some new weapons, leaving Forge some peace and quiet while he forged some more daggers for his mother and arrow tips for Kate as he had some ideas on how to help her be more deadly

''Well there goes my plan'' hissed Kate as she tossed the parts she brought in with her to the otherside of the bed

''That reminds me Forge asked me to ask you to sketch out some arrow tips for him'' said Robin

''No need take these pages to him'' said Nicole as she ripped out some pages from a second notepad she carried around with her

''Let me see those'' barked Kate

''Damn you've got a good eye for this sort of thing, yeah give these to Forge for us and Nicole these earnt you some serious archery lessons'' smiled Kate

''Get in'' proclaimed Nicole

The outburst caused Aliasmos to laugh, then started a coughing fit

''Alright Als, what hurts'' asked Cathie as she approached the tank

''It's all in my chest'' she muttered

''I'll grab the scanner'' sighed Mooshka knowing where this conversation was going

Mooshka started doing to scan on her younger sister as Cronos appeared from nowhere and collapsed on the floor once he removed his mask, out of breathe and struggling to stand

''Are you alright?'' asked Cathie

''Yeah, took out five more targets and I needed a break'' replied Cronos as he struggled to stand

''Sean help me get him to a bed now'' barked Cathie

Sean grabbed the mask and helped Cronos to stand only to have the mask dissolve in his hands

''Sean'' shouted Aliasmos

Sean begun to cry out in pain as his skin slowly turned black, Nicole ripped the drip out of her arm and ran to his side, only to be thrown back the moment she tried to help him

''Oh shit'' muttered Kate as she too ripped the drip from her arm and grabbed Nicole

''James get you and Griff to the medbay now'' shouted Cathie through the sound system

The pair ran into the room, with Forge not far behind out of fear something horribly wrong had happened to his mother and Robin out of fear his granddaughter was in danger

''Holo we'll need your help on this one'' barked Cathie

Griff's body begun to shiver as he closed his eyes

''Gaia what happened?'' asked Griff as his voice was now very different to the voice the others were accustomed to

''The Universal Assassin was called, now it's trying to merge with a mortal'' shouted Cathie

''Get him in a tank now, then set up one of your barriers around the tank'' replied Holo

''I'm going to need your help with this as he nearly took out my granddaughter Holo'' barked Cathie

''Fine but this is going to be painful'' replied Holo

The moment Holo touched Sean it was clear his cries of pain were becoming more hiss like, as Holo appeared to be transferring the ordeal over to him.

''Shit'' shouted Cathie as she erected a barrier around the boys

''Mum what's going on?'' asked Aliasmos clearly afraid of what was happening

''Don't worry darling I can save him'' replied Holo clearly trying to concentrate on what he was doing leaving James to calm down Nicole.

''You better as he's the closet thing I have to a dad'' shouted Nicole

''Moon child I'm not doing this for you'' hissed Holo

''Speak to my daughter like that again and you better be prepared to suffer'' barked Aliasmos clearly ready to break out of her tank

Before anyone could do a thing, Holo and Sean teleported away under a thick black fog

''Where the hell did they go?'' shouted James

Cathie closed her eyes trying to concentrate and raised her finger in order to silence everyone in the room as she concentrated on her task to hunting down the missing people

''They've gone to the gym'' with that Aliasmos broke out of the tank, flooding the floor with water, she approached her daughter and asked her a silent question, at which she nodded to and the pair disappeared under a green smoke along with Cathie as she too followed them to the gym

The girls all arrived at the gym clearly fearful of what was happening to Sean, Aliasmos was busy holding her daughter back so she didn't get hurt, yet there was a huge part of her that wanted to smash her way through the barrier in order to take the damage herself and allow her daughter to finish her mission. Yet those thoughts made her feel guilty.

It felt like an age as everyone watched as Holo absorbed the curse of the Universal Assassin. The feared silence was broken as Forge and Cronos wondered in to the gym area with the older brother keeping the younger upright.

''You should be resting'' barked Cathie as she looked at the two boys

''It's not an easy task when I know there's someone suffering thanks to me'' hissed Cronos through his own pain

Forge helped to prop him up against the wall with his mother's help, Nicole used her magic to soak her torn sleeve with water then threw it at Cronos who simply put it against the back of his neck and sighed in relief.

''So tell me Sis what's the damage?'' asked Cronos

Nicole's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she embraced her gifts and scanned the area of the boxing ring, the air around her begun to gain speed forcing Aliasmos to take a few steps back away from her daughter.

''Move now'' she barked as she raised her arms and made her way into the ring. ''The mask''. Within mere seconds the mask was floating in her hand. Nicole floated in the air between the two men

''Mum what's going on?'' asked Forge

''The moon child has awoken'' smiled Cathie

''What the hell does that mean?'' shouted Aliasmos

''Once everyone is safe we'll have a family meeting to discuss that prophecy, you have my word'' replied Cathie

''And mine'' replied Holo struggling to breathe

Everyone held their breaths as Nicole took the powers of the Universal Assassin and put them back into the cursed artefact as the boxing ring filled with the screams of the two men who were previously on the brink of death, Forge slowly made his way over to his mother and simply held her in his arms as it was clear if she lost the man she loved she would lose hope in her powers and walk away from a part of her, not to mention her daughter was taking a huge risk to undo the damage

''Come on Nicole, you can do this'' hissed Holo through the pain

''What the hell is going on?'' asked Kate as she and James finally entered the gym

Aliasmos turned to face her best friend and she instantly knew that Nicole was putting herself in great danger to help two people who were going to die unless she did something extreme

''If anyone can save those two morons it's Nicole, after all she inherited your powers'' said Kate, making sure she assured Aliasmos that everything would be alright

''I really hope your right, I'm not strong enough to lose another child''

Kate made sure she kept her arms around Aliasmos as they watched Nicole transfer the curse of the mask back into it's rightful home, allowing the screams of agony to be diminished. Eventually the three collapsed onto the floor exhausted. Kate jumped in to grab Nicole once she kicked the mask over to Cathie, Forge ran in for Griff, allowing Aliasmos to make sure Sean was alright.

''Let's get them to the medbay'' suggested Aliasmos as she had hand on Sean's cheek

''Cronos how are you fairing as I could do with some help hauling our so called father out of here'' asked Forge

''Fine, but if he attempts to bond with me over this I'm going to knock him out'' hissed Cronos as he slowly got back onto his feet and climbed into the ring, all with Kate laughing along with a very drained Nicole as she climbed onto her aunt's back

''The day you two bond is the day I give up fighting demons and monsters'' laughed Aliasmos

''I'll hold you to that one'' teased Griff as he tried to stay awake

Forge managed to get Griff onto his feet but his comment caused a flash of anger to explode out of Cronos as he punched his father in the face knocking him unconscious.

''Do you feel better now?'' shouted Forge

''I always feel better after punching our so called father'' Cronos sighed with a satisfied sigh

''I'll be with you in a few moments I need to make sure this thing is locked up for a long time'' said Cathie as she flashed everyone the now quiet mask

Aliasmos knelt down and hauled Sean across her shoulders showing everyone her unnatural strength for a woman who was small with only slight muscles showing, ''Let's get these people some medical attention'' she insisted as she bounced up and down in order to shift Sean making his weight sit even across her shoulders.

''I'll be alright after a bit of sleep'' replied Nicole as she struggled to keep her eyes open as Kate helped her into a piggyback

''Your still getting checked over by mum and Mooshka'' ordered Aliasmos as she moved over to lift up a portion of the rope barrier in order to allow Kate and Nicole to get out without any problems.

''Alright then'' yawned Nicole

''She'll be asleep before we even get there so she won't be able to argue with her aunt or grandmother'' smiled Kate as she felt Nicole was already asleep due to her breathing

''Let me help'' said Donna as she finally appeared in the gym showing both concern and annoyance on her face as she climbed up the side of the boxing ring and helped to keep the rope barrier out of the way

''Thank you'' smiled Aliasmos as she climbed out with Sean

''Next time something happens to my husband I need to know about it right away''

''Believe me this won't happen again''

''I'll hold you to that Prophet''

''I'm not a bloody prophet'' Aliasmos hissed

Her foul mood from being called a title her hated more than anything was the laughter from her boys as they hauled their father out of the ring, by throwing him out of the ring.

''Are you two ever going to show any respect for your father?'' asked Aliasmos

''Depends?'' shrugged Cronos as he tried to keep a straight face

''On what?'' asked Donna as she jogged over to the crumpled heap known as her husband

''Whether or not hell has frozen over?'' the boys said at the exact same time, in the exact same tone


	16. Long Lost Comrades

It was clear the curse of the assassin's mask had a deep effect on everyone within Atlantis as Aliasmos found herself playing nurse to not only her boyfriend but to her ex-husband as well, thankfully it gave her to chance to get to know Donna far better as she helped where she could.

''When Griff first told me about you I have to admit you aren't what I imagined at all'' said Donna as she placed a fresh cloth onto her unconscious husband's forehead.

''What do you mean?'' asked Aliasmos

''I can't explain it, you're just not what I pictured'' she smiled

''I'll take that as a compliment''

''I will say this despite what my husband did in the past, you're boys are a real testament to you. I just wish they would let Griff in once in a while'' sighed Donna

''To be honest it'll take a lot for Cronos to allow his father to get close to him after the bargain he made with Luthithia''

''I know and I don't blame him for his hatred'' replied Donna

''I'm glad you have a no secrets rule with him'' replied Aliasmos as she moved her chair to sit closer to Donna

''It was his biggest regret with you and he didn't want to make the same mistakes'' said Donna and it was clear to Aliasmos the woman she was sit next to was afraid of losing the man she loved

''It took me a long time to get over what he did to me and the kids, but seeing how he is with you makes me see that he was never the soul mate the oracle predicted he was meant to be'' Aliasmos said with a combination of both anger and sadness

Donna picked up on her emotions and simply hugged her, for the first time Aliasmos since she had known Griff she actually shed tears over what the pair of them had gone through as a couple.

''Hey mum, something has come up and I could do with your opinion'' said Forge as he wondered into the medbay

''Yeah I'm on my way'' she smiled as she wiped her eyes

''Wait were you crying mum?'' asked Forge clearly shocked by his mother's sadness

''Forge... Don't'' warned Aliasmos as she stormed off towards the common room

''Donna what did you say to her?'' asked Forge

''I spoke to her about the relationship she had with your father, that's all'' whispered Donna

''Oh shit'' he sighed with fear, then ran as hard as he could to catch up to his mum

''Forge I'm fine so don't bother asking alright?'' she barked

''Mum. She made you cry about something to do with my father I have the right to know what it is?''

''Forge don't make me be the mother who has knocked out every son she ever gave birth to'' warned Aliasmos

''Mum what the hell did that woman say to you?'' shouted Forge as Aliamsos started to walk away again

''Forge ask me that question once more and I promise you you'll wake up in an hours time with Mooshka hovering over that stupid head of yours if you push this once more'' she shouted back

''Mum we both know there are two things I excel at, one is crafting weapons for you and your holy crusade to save the world the other is helping you with your emotional baggage and right now with the state your in if you go after a hunting party your going to get yourself killed. So I'm willing to take a punch in the face so either tell me what she said to you or I'm more than happy to go to the source'' shouted Forge

Aliasmos stopped dead in her tracks and simply sighed to herself making sure she kept her emotions in check

''If that's the way you want to play it, then I'll go and speak with Donna, until then don't expect me to give you a weapon of any kind''

That was it she lost it, in a flash of an eye those who had witnessed their arguement saw their leader charge towards the blacksmith in a blink of an eye and knock him out.

''Oh shit'' said Nicole

''Swear again and you'll regret it'' warned Aliasmos

''Note to self stay the hell out of her way today'' muttered James

''At least I know I'll be safe'' smiled Kate and she followed her friend, leaving Cronos and James to help carry the unconcious blacksmith to the medical lab.

''I'll go to the Library and study today'' said Nicole

''Yeah that would be my advise'' said Cathie

''If she flies off the wall again can I get a tape please?'' asked Nicole

''Hell I'll give you front row and make the popcorn, so keep your radio handy'' suggested Cathie with a smile

''Scratch that I'll get some books from the library and study here''

'''That's a much better idea''

Nicole ran off to grab some books, allowing her mother the chance to grab herself a drink and a packet of crisps then take a seat at the computer station to check out what her son had discovered

''Oh I'm going to kill that son of a bitch'' hissed Aliasmos as she picked up the radio that was plugged into the complex's sound system. ''James Steven Yeoman, get your arse here now as you have a few things to explain to me and yes I will need someone here who is trained as a combat medic as this shit is going to get messy'' With that Aliasmos slammed the radio back onto the desk and removed her shoes, allowing her feet to sit comfortably on the desk as she waited for the suspect to enter the room.

''What's happened?'' asked James as he and Sean entered the common room from opposite sides of the complex

''You tell me?'' hissed Aliasmos as she confronted James clearly ready to beat the hell out of him

''Als your not making any sense?'' replied James calmly

Everyone else entered the common room, Robin and Mooshka both armed with a med kit each

''James remind me again of how long we've known each other?'' asked Aliasmos with a smile

''Too bloody long?'' he laughed

''Tell me something I don't know'' she teased, then as quick as a light switch her expression changed. ''Now I know we both have secrets that we swore we would carry to the grave for each other and there has been a single lie you told me which I have let slide due to it's nature. So let me ask you this and if you lie to me then you will be picking your teeth up from the floor here''

''Understood, now what's this about?'' he asked clearly confused

''Who did you leave behind when you followed me here?'' she asked

''No one'' he replied

Everyone hissed as Aliasmos punched James in the face with a flaming fist

''Now James we both that's a fat fucking lie'' she shouted

''Babe I think you need to calm down'' said Sean as she made a point to get between Aliasmos and James

''Sean this is not your concern so back the fuck up'' shouted Aliasmos

''Sweetheart Sean is right you need to calm down'' interjected Cathie as she snatched the medkit from her husband and went to help James

''Actually I think mum has valid point of why she's losing it'' said Nicole as she somehow managed to get past the commotion and got her hands on the computers and used the projector to show everyone what Forge and Aliasmos had seen

''Oh crap she's going to kill you'' muttered Cathie

''You guys might want to take a step back from this one'' cringed James

''Do you know what this means?'' asked Aliasmos

''That your going to kick my arse then bring my wife here'' said James

''Before I knock you the fuck out, just know that if I had known about this when we first got here I would have insisted she came here with us''

''That's exactly why I didn't say anything as I didn't want her to join us?''

''Why?'' asked Aliasmos

''Remember your kick boxing buddy?''

''You married Cherise?'' James nodded. Aliasmos just burst out laughing ''You don't need me to kick your arse, mum get the popcorn ready as we're getting my favourite training buddy here and we'll watch her kick his arse'' smiled Aliasmos as she grabbed her boots and a set of keys the headed towards the hanger bay to grab a buggy for a road trip.

''I'm a dead man''

''Oh we know, as mum going from a vengeful rampage to laughing about someone getting wounded is never a good thing'' nodded Nicole

''How dangerous are they together?'' asked Sean

''Let me put it like this'' said James as he picked himself up to grab some frozen peas from the freezer and press them against his cheek. ''your mother and my wife can spare with no gloves on for twice the length of time I can spare with her, even when she's holding back''

''I would like to place a bet of a two punch knock out'' declared Nicole as she raised her hand

''I'll take that bet, I say they go left and right to knock his arse out'' said Kate

Cathie grabbed a board marker and wrote down the bets on the wall, ''I think he'll wake up in a week's time with at least seven stitches''

''I say ten stitches and the right side of his ribcage will be broken'' finished Kate as she opened the fridge door and counted the beers in the door.

''Agreed'' said Nicole

''So I take it from you ladies that leaving your wife behind as you think she'll be safer away is a bad thing?'' said Cronos

''Yes'' all three of them said

''How lethal are Als and Cherise when their together?'' asked Sean as he tried to show James some sympathy

''When Als was in therapy, her coach and therapist got talking and thought pushing her buttons would help her through her issues, Cherise volunteered to be the one to take the hits but their coach refused to put her in that much danger so Ian went in fully padded, Als broke three ribs, Cherise went in with their gear and she took every hit and she barely bruised her.''

''Damn'' muttered Robin, ''you're screwed''

''Don't remind me'' sighed James as she slid down his chair, leaned his head back and closed his eyes

''Wait if Cherise is as strong as you say she is that means we have another front liner for our team'' smiled Kate

''I don't think that will be happening right now'' said Aliasmos as she was back and more pissed off than ever as the woman with her was pregnant

''I would like to change my bed to all of his bones being broken'' said Kate

''yeah I think we're all changing our bets now'' said Cathie

''Cherise'' said James looking nervous

''I take it my sister in law gave you that'' said Cherise as she took off her coat and handed it to Aliasmos as well as her bag, then rolled up her sleeves. ''Do you mind?'' asked Cherise

''He's all yours babe, I'll have a beer and think of you'' she smiled then kissed her friend on the cheek and accepted a beer from her mother

''See this is why I love you'' with that Cherise punched James in the gut then brought her knee up to his chin, knocking him out competely. ''Please tell me you have non-alcoholic beer here?'' she pleaded

''Here'' said Cathie. ''It's been too long'' she then hugged Cherise

''It's good to see you too mum?'' she smiled

''How many kids ahve you adopted behind my back?'' asked Robin

''A few'' smiled Cathie

''So who here is going to give me the grand tour?'' asked Cherise

''I can do that if your willing to give me some dirt on mum?'' asked Nicole

''What happens in the ring stays in the ring'' said both Aliasmos and Cherise at the same time

Cathie simply laughed and slowly made her way to James

''Take your time he'll be out for a good two hours'' said Cathie

''How about us girls get away from the arseholes for a while and we can show you around'' suggested Kate

''We're going to become firm friends'' smiled Cherise

''We're so fucked'' said Cronos

''You only just figured that out?'' said Sean who got up from the table and grabbed several beers for the group. ''Count yourself lucky that your not dating one of the girls''

''Thanks for the beers love'' Aliasmos came back and grabbed three beers then headed back towards the gym, after she gave Sean a kiss on the cheek

''yeah but I want to'' muttered Cronos

''She will eat you alive'' said Cathie as she grabbed her own beer and headed towards the gym. ''If he wakes up tell him he should come clean at his reasoning to leave Cherise behind, it will be better for his health if you do'' shouted Cathie

''Yes boss'' replied Robin as he got up from the table and checked on James

''This gym is amazing'' said Cherise as she climbed into the ring seven months pregnant

''Yeah your husband gets the crap beaten out of him in there on a weekly basis'' teased Kate

''Please tell me there is footage?'' smiled Cherise

''There is, there's cameras everywhere in this place as mum is convinced that at some point we need to have footage of us training in order to show the world what we do'' replied Nicole. ''If you like I can make copies for you and you can watch them while Nonna gives you and my cousin a check up''

''I have the best niece in the world'' smiled Cherise

''She's cheekier than you'' said Cathie as she entered the gym

''Is the moron still out cold?'' asked Aliasmos

''Yes, also none of won the bet as only three of his ribs are broken''

At that moment all of the girls hissed in annoyance

''Do I want to know?'' asked Cherise

''We're twisted so we place bets on how much you and my mother were going to injure my uncle'' sighed Nicole

''Oh there's still time'' nodded Cherise as she started to take her shoes off and indicated for a some wraps, which Aliasmos was happy to hand and even helped her to apply them.

''I'll make some popcorn for you girls'' smiled Cathie as she left the room making sure to have a sip of her beer as she left

''Thanks mum'' called Kate, Aliasmos and Cherise

''This is going to be awesome'' laughed Nicole as she followed her grandmother out of the room

''So honestly, how are you holding up Sis?'' asked Cherise

''There are good days and bad days'' smiled Aliasmos

''Deflection'' said Cherise

''You have spent too many times in my therapy sessions''

''I know but you helped me to get my degree sweetie, so please share this burden with me?'' pleaded Cherise

''I'll leave you guys to it'' said Kate

Aliasmos took a deep breathe. ''I get why James left you behind, but you need to understand that is I die, then either Nicole will inherit my powers or the world will burn''

''Oh shit'' said Cherise as she took a step back and placed her hand on her swollen stomach

''Welcome to my world'' sighed Aliasmos as she sat down in the mat

''How bad is it really?'' asked Cherise as she took a seat

''My son is a demon and there's a good chance that sooner rather than later I will have to take his life''

Cherise hugged Aliasmos as the tears began to flow, both girls crying over the pair one of them had to go through on a daily basis

''Well both me and my husband are here for you hun, and the moment your niece is born I will be on the front lines with you kicking demonic arse alright''

''Sounds perfect'' she laughed

''Now come I need to kick my husband's arse and you have to get my fat arse off the floor''

Aliasmos stood up and wiped her face, then helped Cherise up, then the pair left the gym arm in arm with Aliasmos carrying Cherise's shoes

''Mum were crying again?'' asked Forge

''Forge drop it otherwise you may end up in the same state as James is about to be'' she warned with a smile

Forge raised his hands and backed off reluctantly, it was clear Sean wanted to hug his girlfriend but a shake of head showed him that she was actually going to be alright and this was something her and a good friend were going to deal with.

''While he's waking up let's introduce you to everyone, Cherise I want you to meet Sean my partner, my dad Robin, my brother Kai, my sons Forge and Cronos. You already know my daughter Nicole, you have my best friend Kate, the unconcious twat on the floor and my mother'' she smiled, and with each name those who she pointed out waved

''Als, the scanner is warmed up so we can see who wins the bet on how many ribs the pair of you will break'' said Mooshka as she flew into the room.

''Oh Cherise this is my older sister Mooshka, yes she's a fairy and yes she can kick my arse''

''Nice to meet you'' she smiled

''Boy or a girl?'' asked Mooshka as she pointed at her swollen stomach

''Girl'' she smiled

''Oh crap there's going to be three of them'' whimpered James as he came to

''Looks like your up hun, I'll be backup if it's too much for you alright?'' said Aliasmos then gave her friend a kiss on the cheek

''Thanks but we've got this'' she sighed as she patted her stomach

''Am I really going to have a daughter?'' said James as he sat up

''Depends on how much longer you have to live?'' teased Kate

''Babe I love her'' said Cherise as she pointed at Kate while looking at Aliasmos

''Why do you think she's my best friend?''

''Can she hold her booze like we can?'' asked Cherise

''Yeah actually?'' nodded Als

''This is going to be fun?'' smiled Cherise

''Welcome home'' said Aliasmos as she made a toast as she sat on the table

Cherise started to crack her knuckles as James attempted to stand once she spat out the blood that had filled his mouth

''Cherise I love you and I'm sorry I walked out on your and our daughter but I thought I was protecting you both'' pleaded James

''Cherise I love you but do you mind?'' asked Aliasmos as she jumped up and silently asked her to hold her beer

''Only if you do that party trick that caused me to dislocate your shoulder'' Cherise

''He's already had one of those from me, but for you anything'' she smiled as she set her hand on fire then knocked him out again

''I have a better idea'' interupted Cherise, just as Aliasmos was about to stomp her foot into his chest as she called Nicole over to grab the beer from her. ''I'll go left and you go right after all this is just as painful to you as it is with me''

''See it's moments like this that make me worry you'll returning to your lesbian ways'' muttered Sean

''Nah she's too fiery for me'' said Cherise as Aliasmos cracked her knuckles and looked at Sean with a cheeky smile

''Plus it would destroy our friendship if we slept together'' finished Aliasmos

''Kissing each other is about a far as we go'' smiled Cherise as she wrapped her arm around Aliasmos

''Yeah that's true now should we get this shit storm finished?''

''Yeah'' they both smiled and cracked their knuckles as they approached James

''Cherise, Als can I just say that both of your are the most important people in my life'' James said as he made sure he stood up straight

Both of the girls looked at each other and smiled, then Aliasmos went right, Cherise went left. James' head bounced off the wall then he landed on his hands and knees, struggling to breathe.

''Do you think he gets it now?'' asked Cathie as she slowly made her way over to him

''Not by a long shot'' replied Aliasmos

''Mum?'' asked Nicole

''You guys need to back off, you too mum. This is going to get messy?'' replied Cherise

''Cherise how much do you know about my daughter?'' asked Cathie

''More than I should'' she sighed

''Before you look at me mum I didn't say a damn word about what she really is?'' said James who promptly coughed up blood

''Well that has to be at least one lung trying to collapse'' sighed Kate

''I've got this'' sighed Mooshka as she used her powers to move the med kit towards James

''Not yet'' ordered Aliasmos as she raised her hand. ''James do you understand why we're pissed right now?''

''Not fully'' sighed James knowing that lying to a pissed off Battle Angel was probably a suicide mission

''Each of my kids were abandoned by their fathers, and you did the same damn thing to your wife knowing that the safest place for her to be is here as if I die Atlantis will all that is actually going to be left of this world'' she shouted

''We need to calm her down now'' said Cherise

''Why?'' asked Nicole wanting to see how this plays out

''Because her bodyguard is going to come out and play soon'' replied Cherise with fear as she took a few steps away from the commotion and placed a hand on her stomach

''What happened the last time Amber came out near you?'' asked Nicole

''How the hell do you know her name?''

''Because Amber and my mother are not the same person'' said Forge

''She's our aunt'' finished Nicole

''What did you have to do last time she came out?'' asked Sean

Cherise froze and tears rolled down her face and she had to take a deep breathe

''She dislocated my shoulder'' said Aliasmos who turned to face her dear friend and simply hugged her. ''Cherise here saw me loose control of Amber a few times and she has helped me to take down a few demons after our training sessions as well, that's how she knows about my powers''

''You told someone you had powers'' shouted Cathie

''I didn't exactly have a choice after I conjured a fireball aimed at our coach and a scout party of demons jumped us after training'' barked Aliasmos

''Cathie honestly she tried to hide it from me but I knew too late what she was able to do, why do you think I called her every time something strange happened as I knew she would believe me and explain it all to me'' said Cherise as she wiped her eyes

''Everything makes sense now'' said James as he sighed in relief. ''How often did you ask her to go all out on you?''

''Everytime we spared'' replied Cherise

''Holy shit'' replied James as he slid down the wall as part of his lightbulb moment

''Cherise did finding out about Als here freak you out at all?'' asked Robin

''No actually it made me understand her more'' sighed Cherise as she rubbed her head as she made her way over to James

''Cherise did you have a past life?'' asked Cathie

''Mum we cannot put her through that test while she's pregnant''

''She's a fresh soul mum, she's just trained alongside the Admiral Commander'' insisted James

''Admiral Commander?'' asked Cherise

''You bastard'' hissed Aliasmos who then clicked her fingers and showed Cherise what she really was. ''Sweetie I'm a battle angle and in charge of the celestial army upstairs until I was kicked out for calling god out on his bullshit'' she cringed

''Why does that sound like you something you would do, just for shits and giggles''

''James how sure are you that she hasn't met Als here in a previous life?'' asked Cathie

''Yeah lets just forget about how much James screwed up and dig into my past once again'' shouted Aliasmos

''Mum have a beer and chill out alright'' suggested Forge

''Forge what did we discuss about you trying to get me to talk about anything?''

''That it's probably a wise idea for me to ignore that but I do have some of my father in me, so sit down have a drink and calm down before someone here has to knock you out again'' he shouted

In a blink of an eye Aliasmos headbutted Forge knocking him flat on the back

''Fuck yeah I win I knew she would take out more than one person today'' declared Kate, causing Aliasmos to laugh and calm down

''Now I know how my brother feels'' hissed Forge

''Cherise there's a simple way we can test to see where you fit into Aliasmos' timeline and it's to show you images of how she used to look throughout her many lifetimes''

''Right if we're doing that I'm getting the whiskey'' declared Aliasmos

''Nic, so your brother doesn't bleed on our expensive computers can you bring up images of your mother's timeline pictures?''

''Sure thing'' smiled Nicole

''Mooshka while Cherise is having a look at pictures of Als I would like her and her daughter to have a check up as well please?''

''Is that before or after my little sister gets drunk beyond human means?'' she asked with a smile

''During'' she finished then downed some whiskey as she gave the fairy her favourite middle finger

Cronos slapped his brother round the back of the head, then threw a box of tissues at James then moved to grab one of the shorter sofas and dragged it over so Cherise could lie down while Mooshka did her checks. Cherise seemed pretty relaxed until she saw a drawing of Aliasmos and a red head dressed as Amazonian warriors

''That looks familiar but I don't know why?''

''Do you remember being rescued by either of them?'' asked Cathie

''Oh shit...'' replied Aliasmos slowly as she downed whiskey faster than anyone had seen before

''Als? What did you do?''

''Nice try I won't tell and before you ask neither will Rayne, everyone there made a pact not to tell anyone about our sanctuary''

''Wait the name Rayne, that's more familiar to me than Als here'' said Cherise

Aliasmos couldn't help but wet herself laughing as she turned to face her mother

''Nicole I think we can stop this experiment now as it's not Als here she has a connection with it's her twin sister''

''The Helena twins?'' asked Cherise

''There were only three periods of history we were known as that'' said Aliasmos with fear in her voice as she pinched her nose and lowered her head as if she was fighting back a migraine

''Mum do I want to know?'' asked Forge

''Medieval times when the witch trails were going on, celestial times when we were the two most dangerous people in the army and ancient Greece when we were taking out slave camps and freeing the woman there to build our army in preparation for the end of days'' finished Aliasmos knowing no one would drop it until she said something

''Oh crap'' said Cathie knowing what those periods of time did to her daughter and mimicking her expression

''What does that mean?'' asked James as he dared to approach his wife knowing something was wrong

''It means your wife knew Als here before her and Amber merged but her soul is tied to Red not her'' replied Griff as he entered the room as he leaned on Donna

''Als, care to explain why I have the sudden urge to kill this man?''

''Well he does have that effect on people naturally but he's my ex husband and caused a lot of shit to go down when you may have known myself and Rayne''

''That explains it what did you do to my charge?'' demanded Cherise ready to take the man stood in front of her out

''Oh here we go'' smiled Aliasmos

''Who do you mean the Witch or the Warrior Princess?'' asked Griff making sure Donna moved away from him

''The warrior princess, you know you killed her and doomed our island to go dark for ten thousand years'' Cherise shouted

''Can someone explain to me who the warrior princess is?'' asked Nicole

Aliasmos slammed her bottle onto the table and knew there was one way she could handle this situation, she closed her eyes and changed her cloths in front of everyone. ''You can stand down Anara'' she shouted

''Als?'' she questioned

''It's me'' she smiled and slowly changed her cloths back to normal

Cherise looked more relieved than she had since she made it to Atlantis to see her dear friend as she hugged each other as if they hadn't seen each other for years


End file.
